Progressing Through A Journey Of Love
by larnelo girl
Summary: The moment he had locked eyes with her, a pleasantness stirred within him that he never experienced before. Did she share that same feeling with him? Storyline occurs during and after game. Larsa x Penelo
1. Chapter 1

**Progressing Through A Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** This is my first romance story of LarsaXPenelo so I hope you enjoy. This story starts off during the game's storyline but my story will eventually progress to a post-game storyline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters in it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a glorious afternoon the first time Larsa met her. He had managed to escape the dreadful Lhusu Mines, infested with fiends and the sadistic Bangaas he had unfortunately encountered, and walked into the sunny streets of Bhujerba.

From afar, he noticed Judge Ghis arguing with a young woman. When he approached them, his eyes locked onto the young woman's. At that precise moment, he felt his heart melt.

She was beautiful. Although he only quickly glanced at her before addressing the current situation, he managed to briefly admire her brilliant features. _Her eyes were spectacular. _Her magnificent blue irises were filled with emotion, and they glistened in the spectacular sunlight. Her luscious lips pouted in an aggravated manner due to her current situation. _And her hair_. Her flaxen hair glowed as the sun poured onto it. She looked like a delicate little angel.

_She must be Penelo._ Larsa thought to himself. _No wonder Vaan was so worried about her._

Larsa's thoughts were immediately interrupted when Judge Ghis began informing him of the current situation. Larsa turned to face him reluctantly. "We do not want such undesirables wandering about. We are obligated to punish such lowlifes for not abiding the law."

Anger surged through Larsa the moment he heard the fool judge addressing her as an undesirable. There was nothing _more _desirable in Ivalice than her. Acting on impulse, Larsa glared up at the judge and said, "I, too, am guilty if it is a crime to venture alone. Worry not, Ghis, I will no longer wander alone in these streets, and neither will she."

He swiftly turned to face Penelo then, and gently took hold of her hand. When they were a reasonable distance from Ghis and the rest of the party, Larsa gazed into her beautiful eyes again, smiled, and said, "Thank you, Penelo."

Baffled by the surprising outturn of events, Penelo only managed to nod and return the smile. "O-of course!" She stuttered. _This is mind-boggling, _she thought to herself. _How was this young _boy _able to stop a _judge _from persecuting me? And how does he know my name?_

As if reading her mind, Larsa chuckled and told her the truth. "Forgive me for my ill manners, Lady Penelo. My name is Larsa. You must be wondering how I know yours. The simple truth is that I had accompanied your friend, Vaan, in the Lhusu Mines. He was searching for you."

"Vaan is in Bhujerba!?" Penelo joyfully exclaimed. "But where is he now? You were alone when you came out of the Lhusu Mines…"

"Fear not, Penelo. Vaan and the rest of his party are safe. They followed me out of the mines but needed to avoid the presence of that hostile Judge Ghis." Larsa's eyes drifted to the ground in disgust. "I must apologize for his rude behavior. It was most unbefitting of a judge."

"But…why were _you_ able to approach him?"

"I will gladly discuss more with you once we reach the Marquis's estate. It would not be so wise to divulge these matters on such busy streets; where so many eavesdroppers are lurking about. We are nearly there."

"Um, th-thank you for saving me, Larsa." Penelo flashed a brilliant smile at him.

Larsa felt himself melt again the moment he gazed up at her exquisite smile. He felt his heart pounding hard against his chest and a blush colored his cheeks. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman before. He found himself gently tightening his grasp on her calloused, yet soft, hand. "No need to thank me, Penelo. I am doing this as a friend. I would be glad to help you whenever you needed it."

"And I'd love to help you whenever you needed it, Larsa."

Larsa stammered a sincere "thank you" and focused on the ground. Her presence was so warm and comforting. She was even more beautiful up close. He couldn't stop admiring her. She had such a graceful walk and, despite the concealing jumper she wore, a voluptuous body. He blushed furiously as he thought this.

As soon as they approached the Marquis's estate, Larsa had Penelo comfortably seated on a sofa as he sat at a desk doing tedious paperwork. In a short while, he finished the paperwork and set down his pen. "I am troubled." He said.

"Why?" Penelo asked.

"Ghis overstepped his bounds. It was unsettling to me the way he treated you outside the Lhusu Mines. I shall speak to the consul about this."

"What? How could you possibly arrange a meeting with the _consul?"_

Larsa sighed before answering. He was wary of her response to his answer. "The consul, Vayne, is my brother."

Penelo instantly gasped in shock and horror. "You're…his brother?"

Larsa immediately got up from his seat and wandered over to where she sat. "Yes. That is the reason I was able to save you from Judge Ghis."

Penelo drifted her eyes to the ground. She had been friendly to the enemy of her homeland- to the son whose father had destroyed her childhood. She refused to look at him. "You're part of the empire."

"Yes. Does this trouble you?"

Penelo locked onto his gaze, her eyes filled with fright. "You're the enemy of Dalmasca…of my homeland. We lost so much to the war your father started. My family, my friends…they're gone because of it…"

Larsa stared at her with shock and compassion etched onto his face. "So…you fear the empire?"

Penelo simply nodded.

Frightened by the chance of Penelo estranging herself from him due to his status, Larsa dropped down to his knees in front of her with pleading eyes. "Please, listen to me, Penelo. Although you may not feel comfortable around my brother and…perhaps me, I will _never _harm you. Rather, I will _keep_ you from harm. It is my duty to House Solidor."

Penelo stared at him with unconvinced eyes. "But how…how can I trust you?"

Larsa grasped her hand and gently pressed his lips to it before saying, "Because I give you my word, Penelo. You _will not _be harmed as long as I am by your side. I swear it."

Penelo's eyes met his. As she gazed at his beautiful electric blue eyes, she felt their warmth emanating onto her. Any doubt she had of his sincerity melted away as they continued looking into each other's eyes. She knew Vaan would have a problem with her if he ever discovered who Larsa truly was. But, as she studied his eyes intently, she knew he was trustworthy. She knew every word he spoke was sincere. And because of this, she smiled another brilliant smile and placed her other hand on top of their entangled ones.

"I'm sorry I doubted you before, Larsa. I know you mean every word you say. I _do _trust you."

And, with the words he wanted to hear her say spoken, he smiled with her. "Thank you, Penelo."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **So, all in all, I hope this first chapter is intriguing. Please review! I appreciate all of them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Progressing Through A Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** I'm on to my second chapter! This one will be more creative because it focuses on what Penelo and Larsa do while Vaan and the party are at the Marquis's estate. As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as he had finished the pile of paperwork at the Marquis's estate, Larsa insisted on remaining by Penelo's side throughout the entire day; providing her comfort, company, and all her essential needs. They were strolling around the streets of Bhujerba, always on lookout for any searching Imperials. Penelo was having a wonderful time. She enjoyed the fascinating architecture of Bhujerba, the breathtaking scenery of the clouds enshrouding everything below the floating city. Everything looked magical as nightfall fell onto the city; the glowing lights, the quiet, vacant streets, the remains of the glowing sunset. But she felt like a burden to Larsa. She didn't want him to feel responsible for her well-being.

"Larsa…" Penelo began. "I don't want to be a burden. You can do things that _you _want to do, you know."

As soon as he heard the concern from her voice, Larsa reassuringly smiled at her. "Ah, Penelo. There is nothing more I would rather prefer than to be with you. I truly enjoy your company."

Penelo couldn't hide the surprise from her eyes. "Really? I mean, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I don't want you to forget about yourself either!"

Larsa couldn't help chuckling at her response. "Hardly, Penelo. Being with you provides me with much exuberance and relief of my mundane life".

Larsa could not suppress this truth. Although he had only been with Penelo for the day, he enjoyed her company immensely. She was so pure and innocent- completely devoid of the dreary political world he had inevitably been compelled to live in. She was filled with emotions, which was an excitement to him. He never knew such an effervescent woman existed, and it attracted him greatly. He wanted to enjoy all the moments he had with her.

The day was ending far too abruptly. Larsa knew he had to return to Archades soon, but he dreaded the idea of Penelo refusing to go with him. He promised to protect her, to be by her side. He could only hope that she would accept his offer. Larsa looked up at her angelic face. Her face was glowing with happiness. Perhaps she enjoyed his company- so much that she wouldn't mind traveling to Archades with him?

"Penelo," Larsa started, his heart already pounding with nervousness, "I must leave for Archades immediately. I need to return to the Draklor Laboratory to further my research on a specific item. Aside from that, I must inform my father of the wretched behavior of certain Imperial soldiers. I was hoping if you would like to accompany me..?"

Larsa watched her with anxious eyes. He worried that she would decline his offer due to her fear of the Empire.

He began again before she could respond. He spoke very quickly, desperation etched his tone. "Please know that I will remain by your side the entire time and protect you from any source of danger. I _will not_ allow anyone to make you feel uncomfortable throughout the visit."

Penelo laughed at she heard the eagerness in his tone. "Larsa, I'd love to go to Archades with you. I'm up for sightseeing. I'll bet it's beautiful up there."

Larsa's eyes gleamed with delight. "Penelo, I am absolutely thrilled that you have accepted my offer. I couldn't bear to leave you here alone with those Bangaas lurking about. I promise you- the trip will be magnificent. Come; let us prepare to board my airship. The Imperial soldiers must be enervated from all the running and searching they've done today." They both laughed at the thought.

Larsa took her hand in his, and they walked together down to the aerodrome. All the way there, Larsa was describing the beautiful architecture of Archades and promised to show her around the town. They finally reached Larsa's airship and boarded.

When they were inside the ship, Penelo looked around the ship in awe. It was so luxurious with the pristine marble floors, the spacious rooms, and the private entertainment room. Penelo barely heard what Larsa was saying to her as she admired his airship.

"I know you'll love the specialized stores in Archades. There are stores primarily for weapons and armor, and then, of course, there are Archadian dress stores."

Penelo's eyes widened with excitement when she heard his last three words. "Archadian dress stores!? I'd love to visit those!"

Larsa laughed at her expression. "Certainly! I would gladly show you them. The dresses are quite lovely…and I know you would look radiant wearing any of them."

Penelo blushed furiously at his compliment. She studied his face and noticed he was as red as a Rogue Tomato. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He was so sweet. He certainly was charming for his youth. He would definitely be quite debonair as a man.

"Thank you, Larsa…but I doubt the dress vendors would ever want to see someone like _me _wearing their dresses…" Penelo couldn't hold in the truth. She knew how haughty the noblemen and women of Archadia could be. The Imperial soldiers residing in Rabanastre were despicable enough. They regarded all Rabanastrans as sordid street urchins. She couldn't imagine how the native Archadian gentry perceived Rabanastrans .

Larsa's eyes dropped to the floor in disappointment. He did not want her feeling so self-consious about her status. He despised status for this particular reason. Because of rank in society, Larsa was compelled to live with cold-blooded royalty and nobility. He had never conversed with people his own age before. He had been forced to grow up far too quickly. He never complained aloud, but, deep in his heart, he loathed the nobility. The way they looked down upon those with less currency than themselves _disgusted_ him.

And now, as he gazed back up to look at her lovely face, he noted disappointment etched onto her face as well. Did she honestly not consider herself as an equal to any other hume? How could such an exquisite, talented young woman perceive herself as _lowly? _He became infuriated at the world and its unjust society. How could certain people perceive themselves as more worthy than others merely by their _rank_? It was absurd. It was ludicrous and meaningless to him.

Larsa took hold of her hand and gently placed his lips to it. "Penelo…the idea of the nobility surpassing any other hume in aptitude is completely fatuous. It matters not to me what rank a hume is in society. What matters most to _me_ is the hume himself. Do you not see? I care not what rank you are, Penelo. I care about who you _truly _are. Your personality, your notable talents, skills, characteristics- these are what I admire most ardently. Please do not look down upon yourself like this, Lady Penelo- it is very unsettling to me. You should never listen to those who are ignorant to such matters. As I always say, 'Ignore the ignorant.'"

Larsa's beautiful eyes were beaming at her, his smile wistful. He truly wanted her to understand how he felt on this matter. Penelo locked onto his gaze and couldn't help but return the smile. He was so honest and sweet to her.

"Thank you, Larsa." She said. "For everything. You saved me from that judge, you spent time with me on this wonderful day… and now you've comforted me in a way nobody else has ever done. I wish I could do something for _you_."

Larsa's smile widened at this. "Penelo, your presence alone is all I could ask for. And, of course, I want to see you smile every moment I'm with you. So please, the only thing I can ask of you is to be happy- to enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours."

"Larsa, you are too graceful with your words!" Penelo teased. "I really am happy with you. I want you to know that. You're an amazing friend. Thank you for your encouraging words." She smiled again before continuing. "I guess I _am_ kind of talented. I mean, I'm a dancer, you know, so I have _some_ skill."

Larsa was very intrigued by that fact. "Oh? Well then I _must _see you dance sometime. I would enjoy it immensely."

"Sure! I'd love to show you!"

"Excellent! Perhaps you would like to teach me as well? I am not so skilled in that department and I wouldn't want anyone else to teach me but you."

Penelo smiled delightedly. "Absolutely! It's the least I can do for you, Larsa. I'd enjoy myself, too."

Ecstatic by Penelo's restored bubbly personality, Larsa smiled before yawning. "Well, dear Penelo, it's been quite a day. I've had a lovely time with you today and I look forward to more in the future. But for now, the day is almost over, and I must admit that I am a bit exhausted from such an eventful day. Shall we retire for the evening?"

"I agree. This has been a great day for me, too, Larsa. Let's get some rest. We have another day entirely to ourselves tomorrow."

_Thank the gods for that._ Larsa thought to himself. Excitement welled up inside of him at the thought of being with her again tomorrow. He took her hand and walked her to her room. He bid Penelo goodnight and went to his own room. There, he lay in bed with his eyes closed; his mind on _her_ as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a bit lengthier than my first chapter but I hope it was enjoyable to read. Please review! I'm grateful for them as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Progressing Through A Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter I've written focusing on Larsa and Penelo forming a closer bond while on the airship destined for Archades. I know the previous chapters were lighthearted and innocent. The next few chapters are going to be similar to the previous ones. Please bear with me- I have to start somewhere! : ) But I promise, their relationship will become more **intimate** as the story progresses. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking!

* * *

Penelo woke up the next day in a room filled with sunlight. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she smiled to herself. With the exception of the Bangaas, she had a wonderful time yesterday. She missed Vaan terribly, but Larsa had been an exceptionally good and hospitable new friend; promising Penelo that she would reunite with Vaan soon.

With these positive thoughts in her head, Penelo rose from her comfortable bed and meandered over to the window in her room. The scenery was so pretty; with flocculent clouds that drifted lazily across the bright blue sky. Penelo continued to gaze at the scenery until she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened, and Larsa entered Penelo's room. He greeted her with a wide and beautiful smile before saying, "Good morning, Penelo. How did you sleep?"

"It was the most comfortable bed I've slept in, Larsa. Thank you so much."

Larsa approached the window she was standing in front of and gazed out at the glorious sky. He faced her afterwards, his electrifying blue eyes locking onto hers intently and flashed another beatific smile at her. "I'm glad you liked it. Resplendent day today, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. It's so pretty from this view. I've never been on an airship, you know. Vaan used to tell me that gazing out into the sky on an airship would be an unforgettable experience. He was right."

"I'm glad it pleases you so, Penelo. It is quite lovely. However, the deck's view is far better. Would you like to join me on the deck after we eat breakfast?"

"Oh, I'd love that, Larsa! Thank you!"

Larsa chuckled at her excitement before holding out his hand for her. "Well, shall we?"

Penelo smiled and placed her hand in his. They ambled down to the dining room where an Archadian chef was preparing food. Penelo's eyes widened in fear as she noticed Imperial soldiers sitting at different tables in the dining room.

Larsa noticed her expression and wheeled her around to face him. He took both her hands in his and gently squeezed them. "Worry not, Penelo. These are the Imperial soldiers from Bhujerba. They were sleeping when we boarded the airship so you didn't notice them before. I've informed them of our friendship early this morning and commanded them to respect you as they would me. Therefore, there is nothing to fear. They will cause you no discomfort."

"Okay…" Penelo couldn't help concealing her angst. "But would you mind if I stood by your side while they're here? It's not that I don't trust what you're saying…It's just that I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I was with _you_ the whole time."

"Absolutely, Penelo. I would enjoy that entirely. You need not feel guilty for your uneasiness around them. I understand that the ones from Rabanastre have given themselves a rather terrible reputation for mistreating the civilians. You do not need to explain why you are still uncomfortable around them now. I promise to take you everywhere I go."

_This is far better than I had imagined. _Larsa thought to himself. _She is __**willingly **__allowing me to remain by her side the entire time on this ship. This is quite a turn for the better._

"Thank you, Larsa. I really hope you don't mind! Just be honest with me when you need time to yourself. I'll understand."

_Hope I don't mind? This is what I clearly wanted, Penelo- to remain by your ravishing side and form a closer bond with you._

"Of course I don't mind, Penelo. You cannot _fathom _how much I appreciate your company. Now let us eat."

Larsa pulled out a chair for Penelo and tucked her in once she was settled. He took the seat beside her and began to offer her food.

Penelo was overwhelmed by the copious amounts of food displayed before her; foreign, plump berries served in ornate bowls, slices of smoked ham with scrambled Chocobo eggs, star fruit, biscuits and butter, and tea with a side of sugar. Much of the food was native to Archades.

"If you fancy sweets as much as I do, Penelo, then I recommend the Archadian pink berry. It's quite appetizing."

"I can tell we're going to agree on a lot of things when it comes to food, Larsa." Penelo joked. She sampled the succulent fruit and eagerly reached out for another handful.

Larsa lightheartedly laughed as he watched her enjoyably sample each dish. Once their food had been cleared off the table from a maid, Larsa, contently full of a hearty breakfast, rested on the back of the chair. "I assume you like Archadian food, then?" He asked Penelo as she leaned against the back of her chair, looking just as full as he was. "I don't mean to sound smug, but this is nothing compared to other Archadian foods."

"Well, now that you've tempted me, you're going to have to take me to an Archadian restaurant once we reach Archades." Penelo teased.

"Oh, I most certainly will, Penelo. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Penelo locked her eyes onto his and noticed how earnest he was. "Oh, Larsa…I didn't mean to make it sound like an obligation. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I mean, who am _I_ to give orders!" She pointed at herself and shrugged, as if it would be absolutely _audacious _of her to even try to demand for something. "I'll enjoy anything _you _want to do."

Larsa chuckled at her response. "Penelo, you _still _fail to understand that I will always be content as long as you are. Whatever you want, I'm here to grant it."

Penelo giggled at his sincerity. "You're going to spoil me, Larsa!"

"You deserve to be spoiled, Penelo. You've had a rough journey to Bhujerba. I'm here to ease that pain and isolation you felt while in those appalling Bangaas' company. And, most importantly, I'm here for you as a dear friend."

Penelo couldn't restrain herself anymore. She plunged at Larsa unexpectedly and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything, Larsa." She breathed into his ear.

Larsa's heart thudded rapidly against his chest. Her hair was beneath his nose and smelled of sweet honey and Galbana lilies as he inhaled the savory scent. He could feel the warmth of her body seeping out of her and onto him. Her soft, breathy whisper was hot as it tickled his ear. And, when he snapped out of his reverie to wrap his arms around her waist, he relished the feeling of the softer, more delicate skin of her body.

He rested his cheek on her right temple, pressed his nose into her ambrosial hair, and murmured, "Anything for you, Penelo."

After a minute had passed, Penelo attempted to release herself from the embrace but couldn't. Larsa had a firm grip on her, savoring the embrace. Eventually, Penelo let out a giggle and said, "Larsa, you do realize you're still holding me, right?"

Larsa felt his cheeks flame and quickly released his arms from her waist. "A-ah, yes. Please forgive me, Penelo. I just wanted to relish the mom- I mean, I thought you needed comforting and did not realize you were quite satisfied yet…"

"Larsa you don't need to apologize! I was the one who tackled you!"

"Oh, well yes, that is true. I-I hope you feel better now, Penelo."

"I do, Larsa, thanks. Sorry I almost suffocated you!" Penelo laughed a bit before she turned serious. "It's just that, well, what you said- it was true. That's exactly how I felt and I…I feel comforted by the fact that you're able to understand how it was for me."

"The thought of you suffering from such anguish is painful for me. I can only hope that you heal from that horrible experience."

"I already have healed, Larsa. _You _cured me. Besides, I've dealt with worse. Anyway, on a lighter note, let's go out on the deck!" Penelo grabbed Larsa's hand and ran up a staircase. "Is this the right way?"

"Y-yes." He stammered. He was surprised by her capricious behavior and struggled to catch up to her side. "Now take a left and open the door."

Penelo shoved the door open and gasped in awe. "Oh, you were right, Larsa! The view _is_ so much better from the deck!" Penelo spread her hands out on either side and twirled around, feeling the gusts of wind blow onto her.

"I knew you'd like it, Penelo. Here, come with me. The second level is much more impressive." Larsa took her by the hand and ambled up a small set of stairs. "Now you can see a much broader view of everything below us."

Penelo walked over to the railing and looked down below. She saw a sea of green and tiny little buildings occupying the land. "Oh, it's so beautiful! What region are we crossing now, Larsa?"

"Your region, Penelo- Dalmasca. We are currently crossing the Giza plains."

"Wow, it looks so pretty from up here…a lot prettier than if I were down there. It must be because I can't see any Imperial soldiers from up here, haha…or the orphans that populate Rabanastre…"

Larsa glanced up at Penelo as she said that. Her eyes were looking ahead, unfocused and unbearably upset. "So…during breakfast time today…when you said that you've suffered more than what you experienced with the Bangaas…were you referring to what you suffered after the war..?"

Penelo couldn't erase the surprise etched in her face. "You must be very intuitive, Larsa. How did you know that?"

"Well, I remember, while we were at the Marquis's estate, you mentioning how much you suffered after the war. The casualties of your friends and family you had to cope with pains you greatly even now. I see the sheer agony in your face now; the realization that you've lost your loved ones and must now survive alone."

"Yes…yes, that was what I was referring to- being alone in this world and having to provide for myself." Penelo's voice was filled with grief as she said this, but she inhibited the tears from seeping out. She didn't want to seem weak. "I was one of the older orphans. So many young children lost their parents, so _I_ had to be the responsible one. _I_ had to be the strong one, the provider. I couldn't break down in front of the children who had even less time with their family than I had. So I did my best to be the 'mother'- the one who nurtured them back to mental and emotional health. I did all I could to keep their hopes up for a brighter future… I can only hope that I've been successful so far…"

Larsa watched her the entire time she spoke, listening intently, his eyes filled with compassion for the young woman beside him who lost so much to the war. He took her hand in both of his before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Penelo…" And his voice sounded as lamentable as hers. "I'm sorry for the losses you've endured. I'm sorry that you were forced to grow up far too quickly to provide for the other, younger orphans. And, most of all, I'm sorry I brought this matter up and caused you even more pain that you do not deserve. Please…please forgive me this."

"Larsa…please…don't blame yourself. You wanted to know how I felt, and I know you'd never want to hurt me. It's just been… really difficult for me to realize all that I've lost, but…it'll get better. When it can't get any worse, it _has_ to get better."

Larsa took Penelo's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was located. Penelo could feel the rhythmic beat of his heart pound against his chest and reverberate onto her hand. It was such a comforting feeling; as if Larsa's heart understood the grief she endured and pounded the same pained beat as her own heart. "I never meant to hurt you, Penelo… I'd do anything in my power if I could see you smile forever."

"_You _didn't hurt me, Larsa. I tend to dwell on my past on and off every once in a while. I was overdue for one of these grievous moments… But, Larsa, I'm glad I was able to share this with you. You seem to understand how all the other orphans and I have suffered. And that's very comforting to me."

"Yes, I can empathize with you, Penelo, because I have been in a similar situation. Anguish, seclusion, loneliness, confusion…I've suffered from them as well."

"Tell me…tell me what cruelty you had to face, Larsa…"

"Please, Penelo. I-I cannot. I do not want to hurt you anymore…"

"No, Larsa. That's not the only reason you're keeping it from me…You're afraid of confiding. You don't want to express you're feelings on these matters because you're scared of the pain it'll cause. But Larsa…you _have_ to face the truth. You need to open yourself up to someone. You can't bottle it up inside you forever; that will only cause you more pain in the end."

Larsa couldn't hold in his surprise. He never knew how analytical she was. "Penelo…am I really so readable? And here I thought I've concealed myself so well after all these years, haha…" He met her gaze again before beginning.

"I've…always regretted the day I was born." He began.

"Larsa…"

"My life began, yet my mother's ended… After bearing three sons before me, she was quite effete during my birth. A few moments after I was born, she passed away… I've never been able to forgive myself for that…"

"Larsa, that wasn't your fault. You didn't have any say in the matter…"

"No, Penelo…I suppose it was inevitable, and yet…and yet I still cannot get over the fact that if I was never born, she never would've died. And…and my father and brothers before me would have never suffered from her loss."

"Don't blame yourself, Larsa."

"Afterwards, my father and brothers focused primarily on power. They wanted Archadia to be a dominating nation. Strife formed between my brothers for power. In our Solidor tradition, the oldest son inherits everything from House Solidor- the wealth, power, and property. My brother, Vayne, being the judicious man he is, discovered my two eldest brothers had committed a form of treason against their homeland. Demanding for justice, he had them executed for their crimes. I do not know what crime my two eldest brothers committed, but they were convicted and punished for it.

"At the time, I was only a child. I did not understand the political rules I would one day be coerced to comprehend. And so I grieved my brothers' deaths. I couldn't grasp the reason they had to die. I was only four…I was confused and filled with sorrow.

"And then, on my sixth birthday, everything changed. My father placed me into private school where I learned about politics. I would spar with my brother for two hours after school, and study for the rest of the day. There was no room for fun in my life; I needed to live up to my family's name. I learned to conceal my true feelings- my detestation for the monotonous, tedious, and isolated world of politics. I always felt lonely and secluded from the rest of the world. But it was where I was placed in the social hierarchy…and so I had no choice but to prevail.

"Throughout my life, I've experienced anguish from losing family members, confusion as to why my eldest brothers had to die, and complete isolation from the rest of the world. I've had to endure all of those feelings until now… until I met you, Penelo. You've provided me with comfort and care, bliss and merriment…and a chance to live on a more fulfilling side of life- a side of life where I am allowed to explore the world with someone I enjoy being with."

After hearing his heartbreaking story, Penelo couldn't help but feel utter compassion for the strong and enduring, yet _fragile_, boy that stood before her. He was so young, and yet he had no other choice but to grow up at an exponential rate. He had no childhood…

Penelo couldn't conceal her sadness. "Larsa, I'm so sorry. All the things you've endured at such a young age are…heart wrenching. I wish I could find a way to make you feel better."

Larsa smiled as he listened to her words. "Penelo, do you not see? I _do _feel better. You are the reason I'm not engulfed in the dark world of politics and royalty. Meeting you has provided me with light, with happiness. I am no longer alone in this world. I now have a friend to help me in these troubled times. I cannot thank you enough for that, Penelo."

Penelo smiled at him as she saw his face brighten up. She took one of his hands and placed it on her heart. "Do you feel it, Larsa?" She whispered gently to him. "_My_ heart is grieving over _your _injured heart, just like _yours_ is grieving over _mine_. Isn't it comforting to know that we understand each other so well…that we can feel each other's pain through our hearts?"

"Yes, I agree with you, Penelo. It is a mutual feeling."

Although they had only known each other for two days, they had formed a special, unspoken bond between each other. Words weren't needed to express their feelings.

They lived in two completely different worlds; in two completely different social status levels. She was being dominated by a more powerful nation, and he was _part_ of that dominating power. It seemed as if they would never be able to coincide with each other.

But, at that moment, as both looked into each other's eyes with their hands on each other's hearts, they realized that their hearts shared the same beat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! What a chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one. What are your opinions? Please review! Thank you, everyone, for reading this!

*****I realize I've been able to update very quickly for the past couple days. I've had more time to myself and the first couple of chapters were drafted before I made the official copy. If I don't update as quickly as I've done, please understand that my time will be a bit more restricted due to school and life in general. I'm really enjoying this story and I'm not going to give up on it. Thanks again for reading this and reviewing! Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Progressing Through A Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. It features more of Penelo and Larsa on the airship, but something occurs that Larsa had not planned. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading this. Special thanks to **Mesphia **and **xSweetxYunax **for your encouraging reviews!

* * *

Penelo woke up the next day in a similar state as yesterday; smiling with the sunlight filling her room. She really was enjoying herself. Every moment she spent with Larsa tightened the bond they had with each other. She couldn't explain it to herself. They had only known each other for two full days, yet it seemed so much longer than that. They had confided to each other on all the anguish they had endured from the past and described how it still affected them currently. They had comforted each other through their words and embraces.

This bond that only _they _seemed to share was so blissful; so pure and enchanting. They trusted each other _completely_. It was a refreshing realization to Penelo; that she could trust someone so much.

She had known Vaan for the majority of her life and had formed a bond with him as well; when they only had each other for support after the war. It was an immediate friendship for them. They had confidence in each other and relied on one another when the goings were tough. They both played the role of providing for the young orphans and assisted each other whenever needed. Whenever one of them broke down, the other was there to pick them up. So, in a way, they shared a special bond, too- they both relied on each other for survival.

And yet…despite their profound friendship, Penelo was never able to trust Vaan as much as he trusted her. She couldn't recall how many times she'd begged him to be safe and stay out of trouble. Most of the time, her pleading was futile. The position she was in now was evidence to that. Had he listened to her after Vayne's parade that afternoon, she would never have been abducted by Bangaa mercenaries and taken to a foreign city she hardly knew existed. How could she trust him after he'd disingenuously promised to avoid trouble and later found himself in quite the predicament? She could still feel the crushing impact on her heart when she saw her best friend being hauled off to the Nalbina Dungeon in chains. She had felt crestfallen and desolated at the sight of her friend parting her for an indeterminate amount of time. Her heart had _shattered_ when she watched him leave- she didn't believe he would survive. And, buried underneath her despondency of that situation, she remembered feeling anger.

No, it wasn't anger- it was much more than that. It was raging _indignation._ He never heeded her warnings, her pleads. He was always the reckless, rash one- the one who procured far too many complications in both of their lives than necessary. And, yet again, he had placed himself in a dire situation after he had been caught purloining the Dalmascan castle.

Still, after all the heartache she had felt after he was sent off to Nalbina- after all that betrayal- she forgave him. She needed him just as much as he depended on her for survival.

And now it was even easier for Penelo to forgive him. He had opened her doors to a new world- a world in which she was able to harmoniously befriend an Imperial. Not just any Imperial either for that matter. She had befriended the son of the _emperor _of Archades. The youngest son who, despite his youth, was so much older mentally and emotionally. The son who looked upon her as if she was his _equal._

For this reason as well, Penelo forgave Vaan.

* * *

Before he had settled down at a table and eagerly waited for Penelo to awake and eat breakfast with him, an Imperial soldier confronted Larsa.

"Milord…" The soldier began. "We must return to Bhujerba. We have just received a message from Marquis Ondore. Four criminals have been arrested for attempting to harm the Marquis. The Marquis's guards have them in cells at the moment, but are waiting to release them to the Imperials. We are to be the airship that holds them."

"You mean to tell me that they have the _audacity_ to request that _this _ship hold the four criminals? What would we do with them? With all the other Archadian ships, why must it be this one to carry such a burden?" Larsa's voice was filled with rage. He promised Penelo that he would keep her from harm. He had protected her beyond sufficiency so far; he wouldn't break his promise to her now.

"Milord…I apologize for causing you frustration. When I had asked the same question, they informed me that we are the only ship destined for Archades- where the criminals' persecution is to be. Two airships are to remain stationary in Bhujerba for the following three months for investigation of the Lhusu Mines. Another one is bound for Rabanastre. We are the only ship in flight that is headed for Archades."

"The assault was meant for the Marquis, was it not? Why, then, is Archadia responsible for executing them?"

The Imperial soldier shifted uneasily. "Because Judge Magister Ghis took the responsibility, Milord. He mentioned having business to attend to in Archades and claimed to have 'need' of these criminals. He is also bringing with him a woman by the name of Amalia. She is part of the Resistance."

Frustrated, Larsa had no choice but to concede. If the Imperials held the responsibility for executing the criminals, then Larsa had to partake in the matter. He was the son of the emperor, and it was his job to enforce Archadian laws. He was going to have a conference with Judge Ghis after all of this mess; he was certain of that.

"Lord Larsa, I do not mean to disrupt your thoughts, but I can assure you of optimum protection. The Judge Ghis and his retinue will be aboard this ship so you need not worry about lax security. We will place you and your lady friend in a more private, secured section of this airship."

_It is not my protection that I worry about. _Larsa thought. _I only want it to be safe for Penelo…_

Larsa locked his eyes on the Imperial. "Very well. You are dismissed. Go inform the pilot of this situation."

"Yes, milord." The Imperial soldier hurried away to notify the pilot of the change in plans.

After the Imperial soldier left, Larsa headed for Penelo's room to inform her of their situation.

Larsa didn't need to walk far before he encountered Penelo. When he approached the dining area of the airship, Penelo had shouted his name and beckoned him over to the table she occupied.

"Sorry I'm late this morning." Penelo giggled as she saw Larsa rush over to seat himself beside her. "How are you this fine morning?"

_Much better, now that you're with me. _

"I am fine, although I am a bit troubled."

"What's the matter, Larsa?" Penelo asked, bewildered.

He sighed. He didn't want to upset her, but he had no choice. "We must return to Bhujerba, Penelo. We are to collect four criminals and take them with us to Archades for their execution."

"Return to Bhujerba? Those criminals- are they…the Bangaas?" She sounded distraught as she recalled being in their company. Her hands started shaking uncontrollably. "Please, Larsa, I don't want to see them again!"

Larsa quickly took hold of both her hands in his own, his concerned eyes locked onto hers. "No, no, no… I would never do that to you, Penelo…" He brought her hands to his lips and lightly pressed a kiss on each. "These criminals are humes. I will make sure that we are kept in a tightly secured area."

"O…kay…" Penelo couldn't hide her concern.

"Please do not fret, Penelo. I will watch over you the entire time. I will not leave your side…" He soothed.

"I trust you, Larsa. Thank you."

"I will do anything you want me to do, Penelo. All you need to do is ask me."

Again, Penelo unexpectedly flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. Thanks, Larsa."

"Y-your welcome…Penelo." Larsa choked out. He could feel his heart swell and throb in his chest.

Her voice was so soft in his ears. If this was a habit of hers, he was very grateful she directed it at him.

He was feeling somewhat braver at the moment, and decided to shift his mouth in front of her ear. Gently, he whispered in her ear, "Penelo, if you are frightened and need more comforting, please know that I am available all day. Do not hesitate to knock on my door during nighttime as well. " He hated how breathless he sounded. He had to practice nerving himself whenever he was this close to her.

"Larsa..?" Penelo asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Penelo?" He inquired tenderly.

"Um…tomorrow when those criminals board this ship- I was wondering if…if I could share a room with you..?" She felt her face flame up after she heard the words shoot out of her mouth. Since when had she become such a coward?

But coward wasn't the right word. She was _appreciative_. She was so grateful to have someone who protected _her _for once that it was strangely captivating. For once in her life, she didn't have to worry over the safety of others, _especially_ Vaan's. It was relieving to know how much Larsa cared for her and wanted to keep her safe. She wasn't acquainted with this sort of protection and consolation and was finding it to be rather addicting.

Larsa was in another state of shock. "Sh-share a room with…m-me..?" His heart was racing so quickly now that he thought it would erupt. Any more pleasant surprises that she procured and he believed that he _would_ burst! And to think that he would only ever _dream _of her asking him that!

Penelo was drowning in mortification. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to ask so much. That was so rude of me…"

Larsa immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, no, no, no. Please forgive me. I was caught in my own thoughts. You may _absolutely _share a room with me. It would be mypleasure."

The thought of secretly ogling Penelo as she peacefully slept sent waves of heat through Larsa's body. To watch her tiny chest rise up and down as she lightly breathed, to see her hair, unbraided and wavy, flow onto her shoulders like a cascade of liquid gold, to admire her long eyelashes as they fluttered during her slumber- all these thoughts were pleasantly occupying Larsa's mind.

Instinctively, Larsa pulled her closer to him, strengthening their embrace. He would no longer have to dread being separated from her during nighttime. Even then, they would be together.

For the remaining day, Penelo and Larsa cheerfully jabbered away while strolling around the airship, hand in hand. They discussed how their childhood and family was like before it was disrupted. They described some of their family traditions during special holidays, and told stories of naughty misconducts they had committed when they were younger. When Larsa brought up a particular misdeed of him escaping his home and venturing the streets of Archades as a child, Penelo burst out laughing.

"I don't think you've outgrown that yet, Larsa. You were _just _wandering all around Bhujerba without your cortege a few days ago!"

Larsa laughed along with her. "Well, you're correct about that! I never was very good at remaining stationary in one place for such a long period of time. A prince needs to absorb some sunshine as well."

Yes, but do you have to _escape _in order to see sunlight? That'd be a pretty sad life!"

Penelo was merely teasing him but, although Larsa knew she meant nothing by that comment, he couldn't keep the saddened expression off his face.

Penelo looked down at him, bemused. "Larsa, are you alright? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean it if it came about that way…"

"Oh, no, no. Please don't apologize, Penelo. The words you spoke were just very…veracious. Believe it or not, but I truly must escape in order to see the world outside of my country."

"Why?"

Larsa smiled at her wistfully. "Duties as the emperor's son tend to hinder my free time. Although I detest such an abstemious life, I am in no position to reject my duties. It would bring shame to House Solidor's name."

"But you have to enjoy yourself every once in a while! You only live once."

"True, but my duties come before my pleasure. It is the world I grew up in, Penelo. And it shall be the world I live in until death parts me from it."

"Larsa, don't say that. I don't want to think of you being miserable for the rest of your life."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you, Penelo."

"Well, why don't you start living on the more rebellious side?" Penelo said jokingly. She wanted to lighten up the mood. She hated seeing Larsa in such a depressed state.

Larsa chuckled at that. "If I were to become a rebel, I would be defying my country and its people- certainly ironic behavior of an emperor's son. I would be a disgrace in my father's eyes. I could never bear that."

"Well, at least you're indulging yourself somewhat. I'm glad to see that you're journeying around the world a bit. It's an educating experience to see how other people are making out from the war, you know?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I decided to travel around the world. That, and just merely wanting to roam about a different, foreign land for once."

"I don't blame you, Larsa. I'd go mad if I had to stay holed up in a castle everyday!"

Larsa couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you can empathize with me, Penelo. I must apologize for diverting our upbeat conversation to a glum discussion of my political life. I wish to enjoy myself for now. You can provide me with such joy."

"I'd be honored, _Lord _Larsa." Penelo teased.

For the rest of the day, Penelo fulfilled Larsa's wish with more stories of their childhood, family and friends, relaxing in the private sauna, and enjoying the refreshing breeze from the deck. Larsa was having such a lovely day with her that he lost track of time. It was suddenly nightfall when Penelo bid him goodnight and retired to her room where she would be separated from him for nine long hours.

_Tomorrow is a new day, a far better day. _Larsa mused. _I will not leave Penelo's side, even while retiring for the night. Through the rest of our journey, I will be able to keep Penelo to myself entirely._ Such a pleasant thought brought a smile to his face before he drifted to sleep.

Although the _following_ few days would be as favorable as Larsa foresaw, the rest of the journey would not go as he had planned.

* * *

Penelo and Larsa both awoke to a startling commotion. Larsa hastily dressed in his regal attire and politely knocked on Penelo's door.

"Penelo, are you alright? I do hope the commotion hasn't alarmed you."

"I'm fine, Larsa!" She called to him from her bed. "You can come in!"

The door flew open as Larsa rapidly approached her bedside. "Penelo…it appears we have docked our airship in the Bhujerba aerodrome. The criminals must be currently boarding now."

"H-have you seen them, yet?" Penelo's voice trembled as she spoke. Images of towering Bangaas with their bloodcurdling shrieks and sickening torture weapons filled her head.

_Oh, please let these criminals appear angelic compared to those Bangaas! _She prayed to herself.

"No, I have not. And we shall not see them the entire flight. We are to be transferred to another section of this airship; a more private and secured section. And I promise to abide with you every moment here."

"I know… I just wonder how dangerous they are. If they managed to enter the Marquis's estate and nearly killed him, then what else are they capable of doing?"

Larsa clutched one of her hands and trailed his gloved thumb over the surface. "Penelo, you need not concern yourself with such troubling thoughts. I am here for you. I understand the image of those sinister Bangaas still haunts you now but, rest assured, these criminals' misdeeds do not even _compare _to the Bangaas' iniquities. You will never lay eyes on these criminals while on the airship."

His liquid blue eyes shimmered with reassurance. The sun glazed over his raven black hair and onto the engaging features of his face. To Penelo, he looked like a sweet, little cherub. She couldn't help smiling back at him when he looked so innocent and impressive. As Penelo observed him in the sunlight, she knew that one day, when he grew into all his features, he would be the most alluring and fetching man bestowed upon Ivalice. Even now, he had a certain charm to him.

"Penelo? How are you feeling now? You look somewhat contemplative."

Penelo snapped out of her muse and looked at Larsa. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about… certain things…." She felt her cheeks flush. She had been _daydreaming _about Larsa. What had compelled that? She tried shaking the thoughts out of her head to focus. "So, um…when are we going to our new room?"

"I should think soon. Now that the criminals are onboard, we will probably be escorted to our new room in less than an hour."

"And the Imperial soldiers- do they mind my staying in the same room as you? I don't want to make things uncomfortable."

"It wouldn't matter if they are perturbed by the situation or not. It matters not to me how they feel about the situation. I only want to shield you from any danger, Penelo."

Larsa took a deep breath before bracing himself. Slowly and softly, Larsa reached out his arms and wrapped them around Penelo. He feared he would catch her off guard, and that she would pull away from alarm. But, to his pleasant surprise, he felt her warm arms around his waist.

"Thanks, Larsa." She mumbled, her cheek pressed against his somewhat thin chest.

He pressed his nose to her silky hair in response and smiled to himself, finally concluding that the desire for her embrace wasn't one-sided; _she _enjoyed it, too.

To his dismay, the embrace did not last long. A knock came from the door and an Imperial called out, "Milord? And, er, Lady Penelo? We are ready to lead you to your new room."

Larsa disentangled himself from Penelo, albeit reluctantly, and grasped her hand. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"I'm ready when you are." She beamed at him before they left the room.

When they had reached their destination, Penelo marveled at the sight of the private suite. The room was spacious with the finest silks stretched across each bed. The bedroom lead to a private kitchen and beyond that, another door led to the deck. There were two separate bathrooms, each with its own luxurious, marble, in ground bathtub. The expansive entertainment room consisted of a sumptuous fireplace with shelves of books and comfortable armchairs. Penelo noticed a chess table at the far end of the room as well. She was overwhelmed with excitement as she looked around at her new residence.

"Larsa, it's wonderful…" She breathed out.

"I hope you feel more comfortable now, Penelo. Please know that two Imperial soldiers will be stationed at the entrance of this private suite. Others shall be nearby the suite. They will give their all to protect us both."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. This is so nice!"

Larsa chuckled when he heard her voice return to its former, delightful self. "It pleases me greatly to hear your enthusiasm, Penelo."

"Let's go look around the entertainment room some more." She grabbed his hand and rushed into the room. "I can't believe we have this all to ourselves! My house was only a _fraction_ ofthe size of this room!" She walked over to the fireplace and extended her hand over the cold logs. Sparks of flame emitted from her fingertips and onto the logs. In just moments, the logs were blazing with warm fire.

Larsa stared at her, wide-eyed. "Penelo, you never told me you could cast black magic!"

She smiled to him as he approached her side. "Well, I only know a little bit of black magic, but I'm learning more every month or so. But I am a pretty decent white mage."

"You are a…white mage as well!? Penelo that is quite the impressive talent! I could only wish to learn such a latent skill!"

Penelo laughed as she noticed how impressed he was. "Well, my family from my mother's side has passed down the ability to cast magic for generations. But I'm sure plenty of other people can learn it without it being passed down through bloodline. The magic may not be as potent as a true mage's, but they can still cast magic."

"Your family's ancestors were true mages! That is very remarkable and rare nowadays. If only I could use magic. How convenient that would be!"

"Larsa, if you'd like, I could try and teach you. I'm not a professional teacher, but I'll try if that's what you want."

"Penelo, I would be infinitely grateful if you were to teach me such a skill! But, if I cannot grasp the complex concept, please do not think you are at fault in any form."

"Sure, I'd love to teach you. It'll be my payment to you after all that you've done for me."

"You owe me nothing. You have provided me with much felicity for these past four days. I cannot thank you enough. You have nothing to compensate for."

"You're the ideal friend anyone would wish for, Larsa. Thanks."

"And _you_ are the greatest friend I've had, Penelo. Please know that."

"Thanks, Larsa. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I can't wait to tell Vaan all about you. He'll be so surprised to know that someone from the _Empire _saved me and cared for me the way you have." Penelo sighed as she thought about her best friend. "I hope he's still alright… I don't want to think that he's gotten into even more trouble with my absence."

Larsa's face was contorted with panic and disappointment at the mention of Vaan. He was a moron to even think she wouldn't be concerned about Vaan. It appeared she had known Vaan for a great part of her life. The measly four days he had spent with her didn't even come close to that…

"Vaan and you are…close, then?" Larsa timidly asked, his voice filled with anticipation. He prayed their relationship was merely platonic, but he knew he should prepare himself for the worst. At the Lhusu Mines, it was evident that Vaan cared for her much more than just a friend. He only hoped it wasn't the same for Penelo.

"Very close." She started. Already, Larsa's heart was sinking.

"We've known each other since we were only four or five. When Vaan was twelve, both his parents died from the Plague. Since my parents were close friends to his, they took him in and cared for him. That's about the time we started growing very close to each other. Then, only three years later, the war took away my parents and brothers. Vaan and I were left to fend for ourselves. We've managed living with each other ever since. We have a strong bond in which we rely on each other for support. We've been together through all the tough times."

"Ah, I see…" Larsa was struggling to continue. He didn't want to upset Penelo by his concerned and disappointed look, but he couldn't force a smile on his face either. Vaan was very kind to him during the trip to the Lhusu Mines, but Larsa could not stop feeling jealous of him. All the years Vaan had spent with Penelo- Larsa would do _anything_ for that time shared with her.

The question lurking in his head was stifling. He wanted to know the truth but feared it would pain him greatly. He had to ask to make sure…

"Um, Penelo..?" He asked diffidently. "I am merely curious on the matter- um; to what extent would you consider your relationship with Vaan is? Do you regard him as a friend, a brother? Or something else…?" He could feel his heart hammering his chest. His heart wasn't pounding hard because of excitement. This time, it was an agonizing nervousness that caused such frantic beatings in his chest. He inhaled deeply before bracing himself with the answer he was dreading.

Penelo looked at him, her brow furrowing with confusion. "Larsa? Are you asking me whether I think of him as more than just a friend?"

"Y-yes… If you do not feel comfortable answering that, then please forgive me for my blatant rudeness…"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to clarify. Well, Vaan is-"

But she was never able to finish her sentence. Right then, a chef entered the entertainment room to announce that lunch was ready.

Taking advantage of the interruption, Larsa took Penelo's hand in his and entered the dining room. He was somewhat grateful for the intermission. He was concerned about his well-being. If the words she spoke were the ones he feared hearing, he did not know if he would be able to cope with it.

For the rest of the day, Larsa avoided the situation all-together. He only wanted his memories with Penelo to be good ones.

* * *

Three days had gone by swiftly and peacefully for Penelo and Larsa while staying in their private suite. The two had fortunately not heard any news of escaping criminals on the airship and decided everything was going to be all right. The Imperial soldiers remained outside the suite anyway; providing their protection should the criminals find a way to escape their well locked cells.

Larsa and Penelo had just finished a large breakfast consisting of Archadian pinkberry muffins, scrambled cockatrice eggs, pancakes, and tea and were rushing out the door to the deck.

"It's really windy out today." Penelo stated. "Perfect weather condition for practicing some black magic." She turned around to face Larsa and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Larsa beamed at her. Although the past few days of practicing black magic had shown no progress for Larsa, he still persisted. He was going to persevere as long as Penelo believed he could acquire the ability to cast magic.

"_You're going to have to practice __**a lot,**__ Larsa." _She had said a few days earlier. _"For people not born with the ability to cast magic, it's going to be much more difficult."_

"_I shall try with all my effort, Penelo. Hopefully I will not disappoint you."_

"_Haha! Larsa, I could __**never **__be disappointed with you! If you can't use magic, then you just don't have the ability; no big deal. What you lack in some areas you excel in others. Just remember that, Larsa. No one's perfect. __**I **__have my flaws, too."_

_Now __**that **__I definitely disagree with, Penelo. _He had thought after she had said that. _No one could ever __**dream **__of being as flawless as you are_…

"Okay, let's start!" Penelo's voice came. Larsa immediately refocused so he could pay attention to her lesson.

For the next three hours, Larsa's attempts to bring forth flames from his fingertips were utter failures. Sweat had formed on his white skin from straining so hard.

"Just remember: practice makes perfect." Penelo advised. She was panting slightly, a bit exhausted after casting magic for three hours straight. "For now, though, let's take a break!"

"Sure. I would enjoy some refreshments right now." Larsa wiped a bead of sweat from his smooth, porcelain skin before continuing. "What are your thoughts on that, Penelo?"

"Ha! You _know _the answer to that, Larsa!" She snatched Larsa's arm and dragged him through the door to the kitchen.

* * *

Two Imperial soldiers stood side by side at the front of the entrance to Larsa and Penelo's private suite. One was a short and stout skilled black mage and was holding his neatly wooden engraved staff in one hand. The other Imperial was tall and imposing, with two rather large swords latched onto either side of him.

"Do you believe the Lordling has brought that young woman with him for a reason?" The Imperial mage asked. His voice was very raspy as he spoke. "She is going to travel with him to Archades. To what region does she belong to, I wonder..?"

The large Imperial soldier merely laughed. It was a low, throaty laugh. "It does not seem to matter who or what she is. Have you seen the way Lord Larsa gawks at her? As if she's the best prize obtained!"

The mage laughed along with him. "True, true! He doesn't even try to conceal it! I'm surprised to see the young woman is oblivious to it! It is rather comical to watch."

"Ah, well have you gotten a good look at her yourself? I don't blame our little Lordling. He has quite the impeccable taste for women I must say! Whoo, was she a beauty!"

"Ah, impeccable taste indeed! Thin, hourglass waist, soft, creamy white skin, big blue eyes, and that radiating head of golden hair! Quite the exotic and uncommon features. Once she steps foot in Archades, _all _the men will be breathing down her neck!"

The taller soldier cackled at the thought. "Oh, I know _I _would most certainly be tempted to show her my _room_."

Both men guffawed at the dirty images ingrained in their heads. Before they could arouse themselves anymore, a sudden flash of red light filled the room along with a hair-rising alarm.

"What is going on!?" The mage exclaimed.

"It appears the criminals have somehow escaped…" Replied the tall one. His voice rose to a higher octave as he spoke. "How did they manage..?"

Sweat trickled down the mage's neck due to nervousness. "What shall we do?" He asked.

"We are to remain here and protect Lord Larsa. We cannot leave him here unprotected."

Both glanced around circumspectively before facing each other.

"They cannot possibly survive with all these Imperial soldiers on board." The tall guard reassured. "The others shall get them soon enough."

"What shall we do with Lord Larsa?" The mage asked. "Is there anywhere else we can take them?"

"No, there isn't. But I doubt the criminals even know the young Lordling is on this airship."

Suddenly, the red alarm went off again.

"Dammit! They're approaching!" The Imperial took out his swords to prepare for battle.

"Where are you going? I thought you said our duty was to remain here!"

The tall guard turned to face the mage and said, "Well, it seems as if the others couldn't hold them. We must eliminate them before they reach this area!"

The mage nodded and grasped his staff tightly. "You are right. Let us help the others!"

They wandered through the halls, observing everything ever so precautiously. Both saw a few soldiers on the ground from afar. They ran to them, kneeled down beside the fallen soldiers, and swore under their breaths.

"It would seem we've missed them." The mage whispered.

Just then, footsteps were clapping loudly against the hard floor and were approaching them. Both soldiers rose to their feet immediately and saw five figures surrounding them.

_The four criminals and one other. The one other wore metal armor- a traitor to the Imperial army._

In the blink of an eye, the mage saw the youngest-looking man smirk before he balled his hand into a fist and hit the mage square in the midsection. The mage staggered backwards and fell to the ground unconscious. By then, the tall Imperial had been knocked out cold by a blow to the head from a scarred-faced, slightly weary-looking man. Both lay pitifully on the ground as the criminals escaped to their destination.

* * *

Penelo and Larsa had been securely seated on a sofa with a tray of refreshments set on a coffee table when the alarm had set off. Jumping up in fear, Penelo glanced around the room apprehensively.

"Larsa, what was that?" She managed to whisper.

Larsa looked just as frightened as she did. "An alarm…the criminals must've escaped…"

Penelo gasped and clapped her hand around her mouth. She uncovered her mouth before saying, "Larsa, are they heading in this direction? Do they know we're here?"

"That would be impossible…" Larsa murmured to himself. "They are unaware of my presence. They must be searching for an exit."

Penelo began to tremble, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Larsa rushed over to her side and locked her in a tight embrace.

"Penelo, I'm so sorry! I never expected this to happen! I promise I shall protect you with my life. Please relax, please…" Larsa could feel her quiver beneath his arms. He pulled her closer to him and reassuringly rubbed her back.

Penelo held onto Larsa with a death grip. "Larsa, where are the Imperial soldiers?" She never knew there'd be a day where she actually sought Imperial soldiers.

"I shall go check, Penelo. Please remain here."

Penelo stood up and grabbed his hand. "No!" She shouted. "I'll come with you."

Larsa squeezed her hand softly and permitted her to wander outside with him. When they opened the large door, Larsa was surprised to see the door had been left unprotected. Anger manifested through his body as he recovered from the shock. "I see these Imperial soldiers are quite the guardians." Larsa hissed sarcastically. His blood boiled at the thought of the soldiers running away pusillanimously once the alarm sounded.

"Larsa, maybe they went to help the others. Maybe the criminals were here before but left."

"You may be right, Penelo. I can only hope they've diverted their course. Shall we proceed?"

The two roamed around until they noticed unconscious bodies litter the ground before them. Larsa approached the bodies and noticed the two Imperial soldiers that had guarded their suite. Larsa bowed his head down in shame for thinking so cynically about them a few moments ago.

"They are alive." He stated as he felt for their heartbeats.

"All of them?" Penelo asked incredulously. She couldn't believe criminals who attempted to assault the Marquis would avoid murder in an airship.

"Yes. It would seem they are searching for something. For the meantime, they shall circumvent any interference merely by knocking the Imperials unconscious."

"What would they want? There isn't anything valuable on this ship, is there?"

"No, not at all. This is so perplexing…"

"They don't know that you're on this ship, so…is there anyone else on this airship besides the Imperial soldiers and us that they would seek?"

Larsa snapped his head up to look into Penelo's eyes. "Yes, there _is_ someone else. A woman by the name of Amalia; in league with the Resistance."

"The Resistance…they attacked Dalmasca about a week ago."

"Yes, they are quite the active group now. But this _Amalia…_I've heard of her before…"

Larsa had heard the name mentioned a bit while wandering around the streets of Bhujerba. What was her significance aside from being an active member of the Resistance?

Larsa's thoughts were interrupted when another nerve-wracking alarm sounded. He glanced at Penelo and took her hand. "Penelo, we must leave this place at once!"

They rushed through the endless hallways, searching for any area where Imperial soldiers resided in. To their dismay, they found the hallways vacant. Where had they gone?

Larsa led Penelo to a large, empty room surrounded with tall, glass doors. Swiftly, he unlocked the door and rushed across the room.

Suddenly, a door perpendicular to theirs opened and six people entered the room. Penelo and Larsa stopped in their tracks to glance at the new members.

And then, Larsa's heart sank.

Vaan stood before them, gazing at Penelo with a yearning desire written on his face.

Larsa turned to look at Penelo and, to his dissatisfaction and dismay, realized that she was gazing at Vaan yearningly, too.

"Vaan…" She breathed out. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Vaan comfortingly stroked her hair with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. "I know, I know…It's okay now…"

Sickened with heartache and lust to wrap _his _arms around Penelo so lovingly, Larsa forced himself to focus on the rest of the members. He met Vossler's eyes and asked about the current situation. Vossler explained in detail about the four 'criminals'- Vaan, Balthier, Fran, and Basch's- current situation. They had been accused of assaulting the Marquis-

--"Which was partially true, considering Basch _had _drawn his sword." The man named Balthier interrupted. The scarred-faced blonde man merely rolled his eyes at this and muttered under his breath, "He provoked it…"

-…and were placed aboard this ship. They had then encountered Amalia, whom Vaan and Vossler had been acquainted with before their confronation on this ship. Amalia was no other than the Princess Ashe who was assumed dead for the past two years. She was seeking power to regain her throne, but needed proof of her heritage. Vossler, being part of the Resistance, sought to protect Lady Ashe who also played an active role in the Resistance.

"It was mere chance that we met with the other four." Vossler concluded.

"I…see." Larsa muttered. In his peripheral view, Larsa could still see Penelo wrapped in Vaan's arms. He felt his heart pang painfully against his chest, as if it was weeping. He approached Princess Ashe and greeted her. "Lady Ashe, it is an honor. Now that I understand the situation, I should forewarn you on your activities. Though I believe you are indeed the princess of Dalmasca, proving your heritage will be most difficult without evidence. Surely, your appearance to the public will not be what the Marquis had foreseen. Your appearance to the public, when you deem it necessary, of course, will cause quite a ruckus. I am anxious to see how everything unravels in the end. I wish you luck on the rest of your journey."

"Very well, then. Thank you." Ashe replied somewhat stiffly. It would be a while before Ashe could ever manage to fully trust someone from the Empire, despite his innocent appearance and eloquent speech.

Larsa nodded and turned to Vaan as he heard him shout, "Thanks for keeping Penelo safe, _Lamont."_

Larsa's eyes were filled with grief as he noticed Penelo's left arm still wrapped around Vaan's waist. His heart was shattered at the sight. Penelo was going to leave him now. She was going to continue her journey with Vaan. He didn't know if he'd ever get to see her again…

How he longed to reach out to her and beg her to stay with him for just a while longer. Her company had been so blissful and wonderful. He didn't want to be alone in the political world again, not yet. He didn't want to wake up in the morning with nothing to look forward to. He didn't want to spend an entire day without seeing her beautiful smile. He wanted _her_ and her alone. And he knew he couldn't have her.

Judging from the loving adoration Penelo and Vaan displayed with their embrace, Larsa knew he was too late. Penelo preferred Vaan. They had known each other much longer and had formed a bond Larsa could only dream of emulating.

Larsa felt a large lump in his throat as he choked out, "I must apologize for that. Please understand that I hadn't meant to deceive _you."_

Larsa rushed over to Penelo and flashed a last smile to her. "Penelo, for you." He took her hand, positioned it palm facing up, and placed a beautiful blue magic stone into it. "Archadia's manufacted nethicite. I sincerely hope it brings you good fortune."

"Thanks, Larsa." She beamed at him. He had never seen her so happy. He couldn't help smiling back. Inside of him, however, he was torn apart. He was extremely disappointed by the way their journey together had ended so abruptly and unexpectedly. He hadn't wanted to feel this way when Penelo departed him.

_I probably would have felt this way, anyway. _He thought pensively. _The more days I spend in her company, the more I yearn for her in the morning the following day. If only we could be together forever…_

Larsa didn't want to upset her. He had to look cheerful for her. This was the happiest he had seen her, and he didn't want to spoil it.

"I'll miss you, Larsa." Her voice trailed to his ears.

His pained heart suffered more as he heard those words. He didn't want to say goodbye, but knew he had no choice. So he locked onto her gaze, smiled brightly (and forcefully), and said, "Penelo, chances are we shall meet again."

She nodded in agreement. "I can't wait for that day to come."

Larsa smiled wistfully before saying, "Please take care, Penelo. I shall miss you every waking moment. I truly enjoyed your company. Farewell for now…"

He turned his back to her and nodded to Vossler. The two left the party and headed towards another airship.

Although he was surrounded by myriads of soldiers and with Vossler at his side the entire time on the new airship, Larsa had never felt so lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was a much lengthier chapter but I truly enjoyed writing it. This chapter on top of all my schoolwork was very tiring but I have to admit, I'm glad I got the depressing part over with. That was always such a sad scene to me-when Larsa left the party. I must say, I was thrilled to be able to add this chapter at such a short period of time. Perhaps I'll be able to manage to update every week or so.

Anyway, how did everyone think about this chapter? Have I done a fair job so far on characterizations? Please review! I accept your constructive criticism! Any help I can get is much appreciated. I hope to have my story added to the list in the Larsa X Penelo Community. I think I'd get more reviews on the story that way.

Thanks again for reading this, everyone!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Progressing Through a Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delayed update, everyone. What with family obligations, midterms, homework galore, and overcoming a terrible sickness, I've been pretty preoccupied.

This chapter is going to contain a blur of events. Instead of elaborating on everything from the game, I'm just going to briefly describe each event that took place before the reunion with Larsa in the Ozmone Plains. Please forgive me if the first minor part seems somewhat redundant. I'll try to make the summary as short as I can. I'm going to start involving the other characters in the storyline, too. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

One week had quickly passed by after Penelo, Vaan, and the rest of the party had successfully escaped the demented Judge Ghis on the Leviathan. Penelo still remembered that day he had cornered and prevented them from escaping the Leviathan. She couldn't forget how powerful he was. It was inhuman…and they almost died before his hands. Judge Ghis had cast formidable black magic that could've annihilated them in mere seconds. It almost did, too, when suddenly a brilliant blue light had started to flash in Penelo's trembling hands. All Penelo recalled during the time was that the stone given to her by Larsa had _absorbed_ Judge Ghis's incredible black magic, saving them all from being murdered.

"_Archadia's manufacted nethicite." _Larsa's soft voice echoed in her ears._ "I sincerely hope it brings you good fortune."_

_It did bring good fortune, Larsa. _Penelo replied in her mind. _Your gift saved us all…_

Penelo started reminiscing on the week she had grown acquainted with Larsa. Her heart felt somewhat crushed now as she looked back on those blessed days with him. Despite worrying over Vaan partially during the time, Penelo had enjoyed that week with Larsa immensely. He was so sweet, so caring and reassuring.

"_Penelo, I shall remain by your side. I will protect you. I swear it."_

_And you kept your promise, Larsa. You __**did **__protect me. _Penelo smiled as she thought this. _Although you aren't here now, you left a part of you with me. You saved me- saved us __**all- **__with your gift. I cherish this nethicite you've given me. It was part of you and your life…and now it's part of mine._

Penelo's smile faded, however, when she remembered the look Larsa had on his face before he had departed. He had smiled to her before leaving, but his eyes had given him away. The lively blue eyes that always glimmered from happiness had faded on his face then. They had been replaced by a foreign dullness, an emptiness. Penelo knew the reasoning for those dull, lifeless eyes, too.

"_My duties come before my pleasure." _His voice chimed in her head. "_I wish to enjoy myself for __**now**__. You can provide me with such joy."_

Once Larsa had left, it had dawned on Penelo. Larsa had withdrawn from his temporary life with Penelo- a freer, more pleasant life- and had returned to the former, detested one. And by leaving Penelo, he was locking himself up in the chains of politics. He was being engulfed by the darkness of that cruel, lonely world. Realizing that, Larsa's spirit died before departing. He knew from that point on, life was going to be austere for him again. There was no light where he headed.

And, with this ingrained in Penelo's mind, she couldn't help crying inside. She had abandoned him right when he was beginning to heal from his wretched world. Although she had wanted to ask him to journey with the rest of the party at the time, she had known better. She knew he would've said no, that he truly wanted to, but couldn't; that he had to attend to his duties first before worrying about his well-being.

But his _eyes…_they were filled with pain the last time she saw them. Penelo had desperately wanted to cradle him before he left, to comfortingly stroke his soft, ebony hair and tell him everything was going to be alright in the end. She wanted to see the warmth return to his stunning blue eyes before they said goodbye. But everything seemed to have gone wrong…

After the heart-breaking departure, Penelo and the party had escaped from the Leviathan and flew in Balthier's airship, the Strahl. Vaan, of course, was ecstatic as he took in all the marvels of the airship. "See, Penelo," he had said, his arms crossed around his waist in his cocky manner, "nothing compares to soaring through the sky."

Penelo had rolled her eyes as she saw his smug expression. She had known from the look on his face that he had been on quite the adventure with the two peculiar sky pirates, and he had a lot of boasting to attend to eventually. She was constantly reminded by Vaan that those two sky pirates were none other than the infamous Balthier and his beautiful Viera partner, Fran. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize them the moment you saw 'em, Penelo!" Vaan had exclaimed. "I mean, they're basically the most famous sky pirates in all of Ivalice!"

"Vaan, I've never been affiliated with sky pirates before, so how would you expect me to know who they were?" Penelo cast one of her formidable glares at him as she said this. She smiled to herself as she saw him cringe a bit.

"Well," Vaan started, trying to keep his composure, "you don't have to be a sky pirate to know one!"

Before Penelo could argue with him anymore, Balthier had approached the bickerers and smirked at Vaan. "Oh, are you saying you were able to recognize us, Vaan? According to _my _memory- which is quite accurate if I say so myself- you didn't know our identity, either. What a disappointment, considering your utmost desire is to join us on such rash and exhilarating adventures. "

"Ha! I should've figured, Vaan!" Penelo had laughed hysterically as she had watched Vaan's face burn a dark shade of scarlet.

"Hey, every good sky pirate apprentice needs to be precautious. I was just trying to deceive you two…" Vaan shamefacedly looked down at the floor as he had muttered the pathetic excuse.

The subject changed quickly after the Strahl had landed in the middle of Dalmasca's bone-dry desert. Ashe and Basch followed Fran and Balthier into the center of one of the only oases of the Westersand. Penelo and Vaan had walked to a corner, gazing up at the cloudless, sand-enshrouded sky as they watched the Strahl disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa..!" Was all Vaan managed to exhale.

Ashe looked impressed as well. "Most fitting for a sky pirate, I suppose. It 'comes in handy' often I'm guessing?"

Balthier grinned his haughty grin. "Fran and I must avoid the public sometimes. It can be quite difficult when you are so popular."

Ashe merely rolled her eyes at this and meandered over to the settlement where a few merchants resided. Balthier stood by Fran's side and motioned over to Penelo and Vaan. Vaan was attempting to impress Penelo with the information he had collected about the deifacted nethicite he had snatched at the Dalmascan castle. Unfortunately for him, he had to surrender the nethicite before Penelo had the chance to see it. "And you should've seen the way it glowed!" Vaan burst out. "There had to be some kind of powerful, ancient magic within it! When flying near Jagd, I heard itreacts. It's better to avoid flying in Jagd with the nethicite."

Penelo nodded and exclaimed at all the right moments. "That's very impressive, Vaan. For once, I'm learning something from _you! _I never expected such a day would come!" Vaan absentmindedly nodded in agreement before realizing the insult. "Hey, what did you say?" He blurted out in delay. "I'll have you know that I've learned a lot more than that!"

Balthier and Fran tried to stifle their laugther as they watched the drama enfold before them. Turning to face the lovely Fran, Balthier asked, "When should we interfere? Right before Penelo beheads him?"

Fran laughed euphoniously as she gazed back at the two teenagers. In her gentle, melodic voice she replied, "Penelo is rather quick. Perhaps Vaan needs to be rescued now, before it's too late." The two gently and gracefully strode over to resolve the altercation. Balthier and Fran only admonished Vaan, however, and both agreed with Penelo. "You are gifted with physical strength and dexterity, Vaan, but intelligence does not shine upon you." Balthier teased. Vaan scoffed at them and strolled off to set up his tent.

"Vaan can be pretty annoying." Penelo pointed out to Fran and Balthier. "I honestly don't know how you two managed being in his presence for a week!"

Fran let out a smooth chuckle before meeting Penelo's eyes. "Well, we cannot complain when you've lived with him for most of your life. But, no matter. It is getting chilly out and I suppose it would be best to rest early and wake early in the morning. We have quite a journey from here on."

Penelo smiled at the stunning Fran. Along with Vaan, she had never seen a Viera before. Now, she couldn't seem to stop admiring Fran's comeliness. She stood over six feet tall, with slender, lithe legs clad with very _revealing_ black armor and a film of transparent lace around her curvy waist. Her hair, so pure and white, gracefully tumbled down her smooth back, concealing the more risqué section where her attire lacked covering. Her chalky hair contrasted magnificently with her dusky, light chocolate skin, and her ruby-red eyes seemed to have the effect of piercing through anyone she looked at. Her demeanor was so alluring and polished, and yet so intimidating. At first glance, Penelo thought Fran seemed slightly stony-hearted. But Penelo now understood how warm and gentle Fran truly was.

Penelo recalled the first day she met the rest of the party on the Leviathan. All of them seemed intimidating at first, but Penelo could depict who the soft-hearted ones were.

Basch, although seemingly stoic in manner, was, on the contrary, a very affable and powerful man. His body, albeit a little haggard from imprisonment as well as battle-worn with scars, was still very brawny and athletically-built.

Balthier always appeared to be pompous and self-centered, but Penelo knew Fran would have never joined him were he only so. Rather, he was a woman's dream man; dashing and charming and able to woo any lady into a reverie. Underneath his haughtiness was a gentle lady's man.

Ashe, on the other hand, was a challenge. She seemed to be more reticent around company, with open eyes and a battle-ready stance. Her grey eyes looked sensational when they gleamed from happiness, but looked like rigid, cold steel when angered. She was tough and mistrusting of the party. She was definitely the least gregarious of them all. Vaan had told Penelo stories about her when he had first met her. "I've learned to just stay away from her. She's happier that way."

Penelo had broken out in hysterics at the thought of Ashe reprimanding Vaan for his ignorance. She could just picture Vaan, much taller, built and muscular, cowering under Ashe's threatening glowers.

With this in her mind, Penelo approached Vaan's horribly constructed tent. Inside, Vaan was moping in a corner, waiting for Penelo. As she crawled in, Vaan looked up and erased his sulky expression, and playfully tackled Penelo to the ground. "I don't know anything, huh?" He teased as he tugged on her pigtails.

"Vaan..!" Penelo yelled, shocked by his spontaneity. "I was joking! You're so sensitive! Now, get off of me!"

Vaan released her and gaped at her for a few moments in a reverie.

"What?" Penelo demanded. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, it's just… Gods, Penelo, I missed you so much while you were gone. You have no idea how desperate I was to find you. I was so worried something horrible happened to you." Vaan's eyes were glistening with sincerity. Penelo almost gave in, but decided to scold him.

"Well, if you had listened to me and stayed out of trouble as you had promised, none of that would've happened!" She was expecting him to come up with another lame excuse but instead, he looked at her apologetically. Penelo almost winced at the emotion embedded within his eyes. She regretted her heartless deed of putting him down even more. "Vaan, I'm sorry. That just came out…"

"No, Penelo." He sighed, looking so tired and worn-out. Penelo didn't notice before, but there were heavy bags under his eyes. His usual tight, bronzed skin looked almost withered. Vaan seemed to have been through hell and back while she was missing. "You're right. I should've listened." He sighed again. "I-I just wanted to get revenge on the Empire, y'know? But instead, I got into trouble and worried you sick. I'm so sorry…" He reached out and locked her in his big bear hug. Penelo relented, and allowed him to embrace her. "I don't want to lose you like that again."

Penelo was bewildered by his display of affection. She never saw him in such a haggard state. She reassuringly patted him on the back a few times before pulling away from him. She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "Well, I know you won't do this, but I'll say it anyway: you _better_ not do it again!"

Vaan barked out a laugh. "I'll try, Penelo. But you should know by now- I'm prone to getting into trouble."

Penelo simply rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "That's for sure. Now let's get some rest. I'm exhausted."

Again, to Penelo's surprise, Vaan laid next to her and entwined his large arms around her. "Goodnight, Penelo." He whispered in her ear. "I promise I won't leave you alone again."

"Don't worry about me." She replied. "I can take care of myself. You don't need to follow me around like a baby chocobo all the time."

"I don't want to lose you again…"

Penelo sighed heavily, aggravated now. "Vaan, what is _with _you? You've never been so…so _affectionate_ before. I've managed being alone before, so I can manage now. Now go to sleep!"

Penelo tried loosening herself from his tight grip, but to no avail. Vaan refused to let her out of his sight. His behavior was perplexing to her. Why was he behaving like this? Was he really so affected by her disappearance for a week? She never expected Vaan to be overly concerned about her. With Vaan stubbornly refusing to release her from his embrace, Penelo eventually gave up, closed her eyes, and fell into a slumber.

The next morning, Penelo arose earlier than anyone else. She managed to disentangle herself from Vaan's arms and leave the tent without waking him up. Outside, a warm gust of wind caressed her face, covering her with bits of grainy sand. She was going to have to get accustomed to the sandy breeze. She had easily adapted to the clear, pure wind that greeted her every morning on the deck of the ship she stayed in with Larsa.

Penelo felt her heart batter against her chest at the reminiscence. She missed Larsa so much. Penelo loved Vaan's company, but she felt like she had lost something very valuable when Larsa left. In just a week, Larsa had burrowed himself deeply in Penelo's heart. He had treated her with the utmost hospitality but, more so, he had been the most available, caring, and endearing friend. Penelo felt hollow inside now, lonely in areas of her heart that she didn't know existed before. Larsa had opened her heart up to new feelings and swelled it with exultance. Without him by her side, those new openings in her heart were unfulfilled.

Before she managed to pensively recall any more memories, Penelo heard two more pairs of feet stride towards her. She smiled and greeted the lovely pair.

"'Morning, Fran. 'Morning, Balthier."

"What caused you to awake so early?" Balthier inquired. Fran was by his side as usual, with her hand poised on the top of her luscious hip.

She loved how indivisible Fran and Balthier were. Wherever Fran wandered off to, Balthier gently glided over to her. As merchantmen gawked at Fran with bulging, hungry eyes, Balthier furtively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked at all the jealous glances he received. Penelo knew Balthier enjoyed being the man who had acquired such a beauty, and he did everything possible to reveal to the public how successful he felt of his feat. Penelo thought they looked adorable together. A dashing, clean-cut sky pirate and his beautiful, limber Viera partner- it seemed so unique to her.

"Vaan's snoring." She replied. She smiled as she heard Fran's gentle chuckle and saw Balthier's lopsided smirk. "What about you two?"

"We're preparing to leave for the Ogir-Yensa desert." Fran explained. "It's going to be quite a strenuous journey from here. We best prepare now."

"Okay. Should I wake up the others?"

"That would be a good idea." Balthier said. "We're leaving soon."

Once everyone was awake and groggy-eyed, they headed toward the Ogir-Yensa.

The journey was as arduous as Fran had predicted. They traveled through the Ogir-Yensa and across the Nam-Yemsa deserts infested with the vicious Urutan-Yensa. The Tomb of Raithwall was buried between eminent cliffs. Ashe stood before the giant tomb with admiration. She divulged her family's history to the party, and revealed that the Dawn Shard resided within this tomb.

The tomb was enshrouded with a heavy mist. Penelo detested the murky appearance and musty smell of the tomb. It reeked of decaying bodies and was crowded with brutal bats.

Eventually the reached Belias, the esper who was assumed to have been the guardian of the treasure of Raithwall's tomb. It was a difficult battle against Belias, but the party defeated him. Balthier's fantasies of "real treasure" were undermined when Ashe explained that Belias himself was the treasure.

"As I promised, the treasure is yours. You now have the power to summon this esper." Ashe said.

Balthier ungratefully accepted the 'treasure' and mumbled to himself about "wanting old-fashioned treasure."

They reached the room in which the Dawn Shard dwelled in. Ashe admired the stone in her hand as though it was the most valuable item to her. When they all evacuated from the tomb, an Imperial fleet soared above them and surrounded them. They were put in handcuffs and forced inside the ship. There, the cruel-hearted and greedy Judge Ghis sneered at them. He locked them up after robbing Ashe of the recently obtained Dawn Shard; her key to restoring herself to the throne.

The party needed to defeat Vossler before they could escape the airship. When Balthier cast his newly obtained treasure, Belias, on the ship, Vossler was defeated and asked Basch to protect Ashe where he had failed.

"Aye. I will be her knight." And with that promise, Basch left Vossler.

Afterwards, Penelo recalled escaping to the Strahl before the Imperial fleet was obliterated. They retrieved the Dawn Shard and returned to her beloved home, Rabanastre.

"Feels like it's been forever since I last saw Rabanastre." Penelo told Vaan.

"Yeah." He agreed. "That was probably the longest trip we had away from home."

They all entered a private room to discuss their next destination. It was agreed that they would journey across the Giza Plains into the Ozmone Plains in search of the Garif people. Everyone evacuated the private room and ventured around Rabanastre for new equipment and medicine for the long journey.

While currently meandering through the bustling streets of Rabanastre, Penelo pensively reflected upon a matter; a matter that seemed to always creep up in her mind each day, when she should've been preparing for another strenuous journey.

_Larsa, where are you now I wonder… And how are you feeling?_

"Penelo, there you are!" She heard Vaan shout from afar. "I was looking all over for you! What have you been doing?"

Penelo's head snapped up and she muttered, "Oh, I was just looking for weapons and armor. I can't find any. What about you?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound conceited but I bought the _best _sword from the bazaar." Vaan arrogantly pointed his chin up to the sky and flashed a lopsided smile at Penelo. "Check it out!"

He thrust the beaded sword under her nose for her to admire. "Oh, it's lovely, Vaan." Penelo tried not to sound so impassive, but she couldn't help dwelling on the pained memory of leaving Larsa.

"Penelo? You okay?" Vaan's eyes carefully observed her.

"Yeah I'm just…upset that I can't find any new staffs." She lied convincingly.

Vaan laughed gruffly. "Penelo, where have _you _been looking? I found pretty nice ones at the bazaar, and at a good price. I was going to buy you one, but I thought you'd have found one already. Here, come with me and I'll show you."

He snatched her hand in his and ran to the bazaar. In a brief amount of time, he located a silver staff embedded with a magic jewel and handed it to Penelo. "See? The finest one. It's said to boost your magic potency by five percent."

Penelo ogled the beautiful staff in her hands. "It's so pretty…" She gushed. "How much is it?" She asked as she rummaged through her earnings in her small money bag.

Vaan raised a hand in protest. "You don't have to worry about it. _I'm _paying for it."

Penelo widely extended her eyes from surprise. "Vaan, you don't have to do that! What has made you feel so obligated to pay for my weapons?"

Vaan came over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Look, I feel really bad about breaking your promise. _And I know buying things won't make up for it_." He quickly added, noting the glare Penelo shot at him. "It's just that…I want to show you how much I care about you. I don't ever want to lose you like that again. A week was too long for me without you nagging and harassing me all the time." He smiled goofily at her after he teased her. "So please let me buy this."

"Vaan, don't worry, I can buy it."

But before she could pay the vendor, Vaan grabbed her hand and held it while placing his own 1,500 gil in the vendor's hand.

"Where did you get all that gil?" Penelo demanded.

"Like I said before, I took back what's rightfully ours. Besides that nethicite I showed you before, I also managed to snitch handfuls of gil." By old habit, Vaan tilted his head up and brushed the surface of his hand across his nose, looking proud of himself. She never understood that foible.

Penelo didn't hold back her smile. "Thanks, Vaan." He was an expert at distracting her from her thoughts. She seemed to only revert to memories on the Imperial airship for the past two months. Every time she started dwelling in her thoughts, the first thing she saw was a pair of lifeless, pleading sky blue eyes. Eyes that were pleading for comfort and freedom.

* * *

The voyage across the Giza Plains was exhausting. By noon, however, the party had reached Ozmone Plains.

"How much farther until we reach the Garig people?" Vaan burst out.

"They're called _Garif _people, Vaan." Penelo corrected before Fran answered.

"Not much longer I believe." Fran responded. "Just across the main open field over yonder and their village should be located in a corner."

"I hope they have good food there." Vaan complained. "I'm starving and I'm tired from all this fighting. These fiends are nasty here!"

Ashe ran eagerly ahead of the party once she heard Fran's directions to Jahara.

"What's the rush?" Balthier remarked as he watched Ashe rush ahead. "Is that _stone _really so meaningful to her? A true mistake that is, if that is indeed the truth."

Basch suddenly spoke. "It matters not to me what Princess Ashe's incentive is with that stone. I must ensure that the stone never harms her. It's my duty as a knight."

"You and your loyalty to the throne!" Balthier exclaimed. "It perplexes me how knights such as yourself can possibly endure such an abstemious life. A little fun in the world wouldn't hurt, would it? Must you always put your duties as a knight before your own well-being?"

This struck a chord to Penelo.

_He's absolutely right._ She mentally agreed with Balthier. _Basch is placing himself in a horrible situation. He's going to force himself into a lonely life because of his allegiance to the throne. He's just like Larsa…_

Basch nodded in agreement to Balthier's exclamation. "It is not the most luxurious lifestyle, nor is it the most fulfilling of some aspects in life. I promised Vossler, however, and I am entitled to my position as protector of the royalty. I must redeem myself for my failure to protect the king two years ago."

Balthier sighed deeply. "You are too attached to the royalty. I never could understand knights. I suppose that is why I became a sky pirate instead. It's far more invigorating than knighthood. Well, I will never fully understand your motivations but I will respect your judgment, so let us leave this matter alone."

The party reached Jahara shortly and approached the Chief after they were granted acceptance. Ashe strode into the Chief's private section and addressed her situation. She had put all her hopes into the Garif people's knowledge of the stone, and ended up utterly disappointed. The Chief was as clueless of the stone as Ashe was. He only knew the history of it, but knew nothing of how to use it.

Crestfallen, Ashe glanced down at the ground with a look of defeat on her face. She was beginning to lose faith of ever being restored to the Dalmascan throne.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps began to approach the party. The pensive and upset party all turned their heads towards the direction of the footsteps and were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Larsa?" Penelo couldn't believe her eyes. Larsa was here! After all the memories she recalled for the past three months about him, he finally returned to her. She wanted to run up to him and crush him in her arms. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him and thought about him but knew she had to retrain herself; the current situation was a serious one.

Larsa met her eyes and cast his beautiful smile at her before returning his gaze back on Ashe. "Lady Ashe…" He began. And he addressed her on the situation dealing with Dalmasca and Archadia.

"We must go to Mount Bur-Omisace and request the Gran Kiltias grant us peace. We must avoid this war."

Ashe's face stiffened after she heard him. Her eyes froze, the grey color frigid like ice. "For _peace_, you say? How dare you say that! Have you not realized all the sacrifices, all the horrendous losses Dalmasca had to endure for these past two years? And now, when _Archadia_ is in danger, you would have us make peace terms with you? How dare you!" She glared at him with such animosity, even the mighty Basch would've winced. But to everyone's surprise, Larsa was devoid of any fear. Rather, his eyes swooped into anger then. Penelo never realized how dogmatic and threatening Larsa looked when he was infuriated. He always smiled in _her _presence.

"Do you not understand," Larsa hissed, his eyes ablaze, "that _Dalmasca_ will be the battlefield if the war is to start!? Do you not _realize_ that I am addressing this matter to you now in hopes of _saving _Dalmasca as well as my own nation later? Dalmasca will suffer greatly if this war is to start! This war will only ruin both our nations!"

For the first time ever, Ashe's cold glare broke and softened in contemplation. For once, someone had bested her in an argument. Ashe met Larsa's eyes and realized he regretted behaving so vehemently.

"I apologize." Larsa's voice softened. "I only sought for an option that required no fighting. Peace would be most beneficial. I can think of no other way than to address this matter to the Gran Kiltias. Please, take me hostage and permit me to prove my incentive as being efficacious."

With this said, Ashe nodded. "Very well. We shall prepare for the journey to Mount Bur-Omisace and see what can be done to prevent this war. Let us retire for the evening." She left the party and strolled through the village in deep thought.

The party split afterwards and each spent the rest of the day observing the village.

"Hey Larsa!" Vaan yelled. He approached Larsa and slapped him on the back. "How've ya been? How long's it been? Two months?"

"Three months, actually." Larsa politely corrected. "Though I suppose time has passed quickly for you, what with all your traveling."

"Yeah, it's been crazy. I'd tell you all about it now, but I'm beat. I gotta get ready for bed in a while. Tomorrow's another rough day. See ya in the morning." Vaan left and rushed over to the campground, leaving Penelo and Larsa alone for their reunion.

Eagerly, Larsa turned to face Penelo and smiled yearningly at her. "Penelo…" He breathed. He was speechless. For three dreadfully long months, he had been deprived of her presence. He had craved her company the entire time and now, now his wish was granted. He couldn't believe his dear friend, his _angel,_ was standing before him now.

Penelo rushed up to him and locked him in her tight embrace. "Larsa! I can't believe it! You're really here! Oh, it's been too long! I've missed you so much!" And on and on she went, gushing with every word she spoke.

Larsa laughed aloud, in complete jubilation of feeling her in his arms again. He soaked in every word she spoke, savored her soft touch, and delighted himself by inhaling her sweet, flowery scent.

_My paradise._ He thought to himself.

He held onto her for an indeterminate amount of time. He didn't want to release her. He wanted to hold her forever, to assure himself that the golden beauty in his arms was not an illusion of his fantasies. "Penelo, it's been horrifically long since last I saw you. I missed you entirely and thought about you often. Tell me; how is my lady feeling?"

Penelo laughed heartily. "Oh, I'm wonderful_-_ now that _you're_ here. I never expected you to be here. I'm so glad you returned." Penelo released herself from the embrace and eyed him up and down. "Larsa! You've grown so much!" She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so his back was facing her. She pressed her back against his to measure how tall he was compared to her. Larsa blushed profusely as he felt her deliciously soft rear press against him while she was measuring him. "We're the same height!" She announced. "When did _this _happen, Larsa?"

Larsa smiled cordially, trying to clear his head of daydreams of her. "I hadn't realized I'd grown so much within three months. Is there anything else different about me?" He smiled. He loved watching her eyes dart to every part of his body. To his delight, he noted admiration in her eyes as she observed him.

Penelo was awestruck at the transformation Larsa had undergone in only three months. Aside from his longer legs, she noticed the rest of his body was adapting to the new height as well. His torso and arms stretched longer and developed more muscle, and his shoulders had broadened. His legs were lean and his adam's apple prominent. His jaw line was more angular and the baby fat in his cheeks diminishing. She discerned the beginning of a hollowness forming in his cheeks from where his body was chiseling away the fat to produce a more refined appearance. He was converting from a boy to a young man. Already, he was becoming the fine-looking young man Penelo had predicted he would change into three months earlier.

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" She exclaimed with admiration. "You look fantastic!"

Larsa bowed his head and smiled widely. _I look…__**fantastic?**_ He felt his cheeks flame up from flattery. She had admired his appearance..! Their reunion couldn't have started off better. "Thank you, Penelo." He spoke softly. Even his voice had a slightly deeper tone to it, though not as noticeable as his newly developed physical features. "And I must say you look stunning, as usual…" He glimpsed up at her and noticed her beautiful, soft face burning a beet red.

"You're so sweet, Larsa. Thank you…" She shifted her eyes to the ground and lowered her head, attempting to cover her red face. She noticed his feet were approaching her and looked up to see his animated eyes gleaming at her before he pulled her close to his warm chest.

The glowing sunset poured over them as it began to lower. The brilliant red light spilled on top of their heads. Larsa marveled at Penelo as he examined her angel hair adorned with ruby sunlight. He snapped out of his veneration, however, when he felt tiny bumps on her arms through his gloved hands. Goosebumps.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm them up. "Penelo, you're cold!" He remarked. _My lady shall never catch a chill while I'm here. _He quickly shuffled through his carry bag until he found his blanket. He pulled it out and covered her with it.

_Always so courteous. _She cogitated. "Thank you." She gratefully accepted the warm and elegant blanket.

"Shall we set up a fireplace?" Larsa asked. "It will only get chillier as the sun continues to lower."

"That's a good idea. Let's go over to the campground."

They reached a vacant area a reasonable distance from the rest of the party. They both collected firewood together and started a small fire. Penelo seated herself close to the burning flames, and Larsa placed himself right next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How have you been faring, Penelo?" He whispered lowly, considerate of a sleeping Vaan a small distance away.

"I've been all right. I've been on quite an adventure." She described to Larsa all the places she traveled to with vivid description. "I have to admit, I'm happy we have an opportunity to relax a few days before heading out on an even longer journey. Now tell me, Larsa. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, I suppose. Rather, I've been as fine as I could ever hope to be while trapped in one location for a long period of time. During all the adventures you've been on since-since we departed from each other…" He paused a moment before continuing, reflecting on the heartache he suffered from before and after he bid her farewell on the airship. _You should be grateful. _Larsa scolded to himself. _You've been blessed with a reunion with her. I mustn't dwell on the past._

He continued. "While you were traveling, I was being enchained to my castle, persuading my father to heed the Imperial soldiers in Rabanastre and attempting to access my brother, Vayne, through letters. Unfortunately, I haven't received any contact from him. Thus, I escaped the castle and headed for Rabanastre to confront him on the war he's contriving. When I approached Jahara, I decided to confront the Chief of an issue. I wanted to know if he had any knowledge on using manufactured nethicite. It was futile, however; he knew nothing more than I do. Afterwards, I simply wandered around the village observing the new atmosphere. "

"And, luckily for us, you decided to rest here before continuing. I'm so happy you stayed here. We probably wouldn't have reunited if you decided to press on."

"Yes. Our reunion was quite fortuitous. I cannot explain how thrilled I am for my decision of resting here. I would've suffered more from loneliness had I not stayed here. I was a hairbreadth away from missing another opportunity to be with you. I am very fortunate today for making the right decision and staying here."

"I feel the same way, Larsa. I…thought about you a lot after you left. I've missed you so much."

They both met each others' eyes then. Larsa forgot all decorum and abruptly crushed her to his chest. He pressed his nose into the fine hair above her right ear and lightly touched her ear with his mouth. Quietly, he whispered, "You cannot fathom how much I missed you, Penelo. It was a terrible loss for me when I left without you. The loneliness was unbearable. I was able to endure it before meeting you but, after enjoying our pleasant week together, I realized how much I had been devoid of in my life. And now, the gods have graciously offered me another wonderful journey with you. A far longer and adventurous journey, I might add. I am truly grateful."

Penelo desirably clung to him and listened intently to everything he said. "How much longer will this journey be compared with our previous one?"

Larsa deliberated for a moment. "I should think around six months. Perhaps even longer, depending on the weather conditions and the fiends."

"Yes!" Penelo delightfully cheered. "How wonderful is that! We're going to be together for half a year!"

_You cannot grasp how overjoyed I am by that fact, Penelo. _

He stroked her hair gently and said, "Yes. It will be the most superb adventure I've ever gone on. For now though, another day is ending and a new one shall begin. Let us rest for now."

_And enjoy an entire day with you tomorrow. Once again, I will open my eyes and see you before my eyes. Once again, I shall please myself with the fact that you'll be here by my side, Penelo._

Larsa constructed their tent and led her inside. He was pleased by the fact of sharing a bed with Penelo. It was a makeshift bed, consisting of his large, regal blanket, a few pillows, and a large sleeping bag, but he regarded the bed as the most divine furniture he'd ever sleep in as he observed Penelo resting in it. Enthusiastically, Larsa crawled into bed with her. "Goodnight, Penelo."

"Goodnight, Larsa..." She mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep. This night, and for many nights to come, his slumber would be consummated with pleasant dreams of Penelo_._

* * *

When Larsa woke earlier than anybody else the next day, he decided to remain in bed with Penelo until he was the first to see her eyes gently flutter open. He was never granted with the opportunity of seeing the pale beauty awake from her peaceful rest from the past and, taking into consideration of how abrupt and unexpected their departure had been last time, he wasn't going to miss any more opportunities. He planned on enjoying every aspect of their journey together this time, for he wouldn't know how long they would have to wait before reuniting again once this journey ended.

He placed his cheek on top of hers and treaded his ungloved fingers through her unbraided, silken hair. He hummed with contentment at the feel of her glossy hair between his bare fingers. With his other hand, he lightly fondled her face and trailed down her delicate neck and collarbone. He was tempted to trail down further but restrained himself. Propriety was the only abstainer.

She was so _soft _it made him shiver. Her breathing was so light and airy it caused his heart to palpitate rapidly. Her arbitrary sighs in between his fondling caused his breath to quickly sharpen.

Larsa groaned from desire as he refrained himself from feeling her more concealedbody parts. It wasn't helping when she was lying on her side with him pressed tightly up against her. It wasn't helping that Larsa felt her lovely bottom pressed to him _again. _And perhaps the beginning of raging hormones developing in Larsa's adolescent body wasn't the best of help, either…

Still, Larsa thought clearly enough to register that Penelo probably wouldn't appreciate the idea of him groping her while she slept so passively…

And so _this time,_ with reasoning prevailing those wildly new temptations, Larsa continued with his tiny, innocent strokes to her hair and face.

An hour later, Penelo was the second to rise. She stirred in Larsa's protective arms and she turned around to look at him face to face. She smiled as she saw his clear, blue eyes looking back at her. _What pretty eyes…like the Ozmone Plain sky on a cloudless day_.

"You're awake." She stated. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept more comfortably than I think I ever had." Larsa smiled at her and then blushed copiously. His fingers were still entwined in her hair...

"F-forgive me, Penelo." He stuttered as he gently pulled his fingers out of her silky hair. "It would seem I am somewhat, er, _physical_ in contact during my sleep. I've never slept beside someone before so the experience is new to me. I hope you are not offended…"

How humiliating. His first time in bed next to her, and he ruined it by failing to conceal the evidence of his contact with her.

Penelo merely laughed, however, before she said, "Oh, Larsa! The fact that you've never spent time with someone your own age makes this situation completely understandable. You _need _more physical contact in your life. You don't need to apologize for your involuntary actions."

_If only you knew those actions were far from involuntary, Penelo…_

Larsa laughed a bit before he responded. "You aren't…offended?"

"Of course not, Larsa. I don't mind at all. And, if you decide to continue being my 'camp buddy' on this trip, then I want you to know that it's all right if you do things like that again. I'll never get angry at you for _that_."

Larsa couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're…permitting me to continue sleeping in a shared tent with you while on this journey?"

Penelo laughed again. "I'm not permitting anything, Larsa. I'm requesting that you be my camp buddy for the rest of the journey, if you _like_."

Larsa broke out into an ear-to-ear grin. "Camp buddies, you say? What an interesting way to put our friendship, Penelo. Of course, you already know what my answer will be."

"Is it a yes?" Penelo asked with anxious eyes.

Larsa chuckled in disbelief. "Of course, Penelo! I would want no one else to be my 'camp buddy.'"

"Alright, it's settled then! I'm kinda glad I don't have to share a bed with Vaan. He snores way too loud and he hogs the blanket all to himself."

Larsa felt a wave of jealousy flood over him at the thought of Vaan embracing Penelo the way he had. And then, feeling guilty for experiencing such a wretched feeling of his affable friend, he brushed that aside and chuckled again. "Is Vaan truly so irritating?"

Penelo sighed in exasperation. "You have no idea. He's like an annoying little brother to me. The sad part is- _he's _the older one out of the two of us. I'm the one who's always looking out for him, though. Isn't that pathetic?"

Larsa's heart fluttered joyously. _Like an annoying __**brother**_! Larsa felt his heart doing cartwheels from the revelation. All this time, he knew there was a close connection to the two. But now it was concluded to only be a familial relationship…well, to Penelo at least. He wasn't so sure about Vaan yet. But that didn't matter to him. If Penelo hadn't fallen for Vaan after all the time they've lived together, then he was positive she wouldn't spontaneously fall in love with him now. His heart was singing aloud. He couldn't concentrate on his surroundings, he was so happy…

"Ah!" Larsa cried, startled. His arm was stinging from pain.

"Sorry, Larsa. I needed to get you to focus back on reality somehow." Penelo replied, smiling as she watched Larsa rub the area on his arm where she struck at him to get his attention.

"Yes, Penelo. I apologize. I-I do not know what caused such engrossment in my thoughts." He fibbed. He couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I'm sure the others are stirring now. Shall we go find breakfast?"

The two rose from the makeshift bed and wandered around the village in search of breakfast. Vaan, Fran, and Balthier were settled at a wooden table eating a fruit salad offered to them by a Garif farmer. When Vaan's eyes met Penelo's, he shouted, "Hey, Penelo! What were you doing last night? You never came into our tent!"

Penelo rolled her eyes. "It's not _our _tent, Vaan. You'll be sharing with Fran and Balthier from now on. I'm sleeping with Larsa."

Larsa braced himself for a dispute with Vaan, but was relieved when Vaan merely shot Penelo a defeated look and sighed. "Fine, Penelo. I guess it'll be all right if it's Larsa you're with."

"Yes, it's great, Vaan. Larsa and I need a lot of catching up to do. Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah." Vaan still wore a saddened expression on his face. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. Besides, now I get to hang out more with the best sky pirates in Ivalice!" Vaan grinned at Balthier and Fran. The pair simply sighed.

"This is going to be a longer journey than I had imagined…" Balthier muttered to Fran.

"Well," she replied, suppressing a soft giggle from leaking out, "you always have your gun handy in case of such desperate times."

Balthier laughed as Vaan butt in. "Hey!" He whined. "I'm a good sky pirate apprentice! I'm not _that _annoying, and I don't get in the way! I've helped you guys out a lot!"

Penelo broke out into a fit of giggles and Larsa laughed along with her. Turning to face Penelo, Larsa asked, "Shall we seat ourselves and eat breakfast?"

"Sure, Larsa." Penelo complied. "There's a table over there." Before the two could escape, Vaan protested. "Penelo, there's room here. Come on."

Penelo shook her head. "I'll leave you to hang out more with the sky pirates, Vaan. It's too funny to pass up." She strode away with Larsa and settled down near a Garif farmer.

"What would you like to eat, Penelo?" Larsa politely inquired.

"Oh, just fruit. It looks really fresh."

The Garif farmer made a dish of chopped fruit and handed it to Penelo. He gave one to Larsa as well.

The two chatted about Jahara while eating their breakfast. Penelo must've been talking the most, however, because she noted Larsa's bowl was completely bare while she had only touched hers. Larsa politely requested for a loaf of bread and a dozen scrambled eggs afterwards. "Forgive me, Penelo." He apologized, embarrassed by his ravenousness. "Fruit alone does not seem to satisfy my voracious appetite."

Penelo smiled at him. "You've grown so much, Larsa. You're eating as much as Vaan now! You have to be nearing your thirteenth birthday soon. When's your birthday?"

Larsa swallowed a mouthful before deliberating. "Well, I haven't given it much thought until you mentioned it just now. In two days' time, I shall officially be thirteen years old, a young man according to the Archadian timeline."

Penelo excitedly clapped her hands together. "Oh, Larsa, what perfect timing! We won't be leaving Jahara for a couple of days so we can celebrate your birthday here!"

Larsa stared at Penelo in bemusement. "That's not necessary, Penelo. I wouldn't want everyone wasting time by preoccupying themselves with a celebration of my birthday. I haven't celebrated my birthday since the age of five, so you need not feel obligated in any way to celebrate it now."

Penelo gazed at Larsa pitifully. "You haven't celebrated your birthday for eight years? How sad…"

Larsa waved his hand in the air as if to assure her it had not affected him in the slightest. "There were much more significant matters that my father needed to attend to before having a celebration for my birthday. It matters not to me. Please do not be upset, Penelo. It has never troubled me before."

"It's official, Larsa. We're going to have a little celebration in Jahara this year, then. But what can I get you for a present?"

Larsa looked at her in surprise. "Oh no, no, no! A present isn't necessary, much less a celebration, Penelo. Truly, it does not matter. We have more important things to focus on now. Please, don't waste your money on me. I'm not worth-"

Penelo clasped her hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear that again, Larsa. Of _course_ you're worth it. You're worth more than anything in this world. I want to celebrate your birthday to prove that. I want to do something that will make you happier. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Larsa gaped at her wide-eyed. Her words had touched him in places he didn't know existed. He never heard anyone say such sweet things to him. He gently pried her fingers loose around his mouth and smiled. "Am I truly that important to you, Penelo?"

"Larsa!" She admonished. "How could you even _ask_ that question! You should know that by now. Of course you mean that much to me! Now stop being so thick-headed and start anticipating your small birthday celebration!"

Larsa crushed her to him, one arm around her neck, the other around the back of her waist. "Thank you, Penelo. Thank you very much. You are a wonderful friend. No one has ever said such lovely things to me. I want you to know that the feeling is mutual." And he continued prattling on about how important she was to him until the Garif farmer coughed to get their attention.

"Pardon me for the interruption." The Garif farmer said. "But I must ask that you pay for your breakfast. Farming is my occupation, and I need the emolument."

"My apologies." Larsa said. He fished out a large gold coin from his money pouch and placed it in the farmer's hand. "Please, you do not need to give me the change." And he returned his full attention back onto lavishing Penelo with endearing words.

For the first time in his life, Larsa was too content with his reality to even _care_ about how much he had given the currently overjoyed farmer. Penelo, in his arms and caring for him so much the way she did, was priceless.

* * *

After breakfast the next day, Penelo excused herself from the table and left Larsa alone to sulk from her absence. Larsa preoccupied himself with listening to Vaan's story of his adventures after leaving Bhujerba.

Larsa honestly enjoyed Vaan's company. He was a light-hearted young man who craved appraisal and attention. Larsa could tell that Vaan desperately searched for ways to impress Penelo and was always crestfallen by the result. Penelo would usually roll her eyes and sigh to herself, jokingly insult him until he stopped blabbering, or tell him she had work to do and couldn't listen to him. As persevering as Vaan was to have Penelo adulate him, Vaan clearly enjoyed telling his stories to Larsa, too. Currently, Vaan was complaining to Larsa about how Penelo seemed to be avoiding him for some odd reason.

"I mean, I know I treated her terribly by not staying out of trouble and worrying her sick," Vaan told Larsa, "but she said she forgives me. So, why is she keeping her distance from me? I've learned my lesson. I'll try my best to avoid trouble for her sake. But now she doesn't even want to sleep next to me! As if I've become scum, or something…"

"I do not believe Penelo is avoiding you, Vaan." Larsa said. "She mentioned wanting to 'catch up' on matters with me from when we left each other. Penelo is a dear friend to me, and she considers me the same to her. So you see, Vaan, she is merely spending time with me because we are friends as well."

"So, she hasn't complained about anything I've done to her?" Vaan asked.

Larsa chuckled as he remembered her complaining about how immature Vaan was. "Well, only in a joking manner. She informed me of you being the immature one who always finds himself in a situation where she has to rescue you. She told me she is younger than you, yet she is the one who is playing more of the adult figure."

Vaan irately blew air out of his mouth. "Yeah, she would say that. Well, at least she's not holding a grudge against me. Thanks for clearing that up, Larsa."

"It pleases me to see your relief on the matter, Vaan."

"Yeah, as long as she's safe, now. I gotta thank you again for saving her. Only you could've done so without causing a ruckus."

"There is no need to thank me, Vaan." Larsa politely replied. "I gained something from the decision as well. Penelo has been a wonderful joy for me. Where has she gone to now, I wonder?"

"Eh, probably getting herself to look decent or something. That's usually a girl thing. Ashe does it, too. She hates it when I imitate her fixing her hair." Vaan playfully puffed his hair with his hands in an imitation of Ashe. Larsa burst out laughing. Unfortunately for Vaan, Ashe strode into the scene and noticed Vaan's action.

"Oh, so now you're displaying that to everyone you blab to, Vaan?" Ashe hissed dangerously.

Vaan froze in fright and slowly turned to face Ashe. "Uh, hi, Ashe. U-um, what did you say..?" He asked dumbly.

"You heard me." She growled fiercely. "It would not be wise to continue doing that, Vaan. Just remember that I was a member of the powerful Resistance and shall also become enthroned to Dalmasca soon enough. A queen has quite a lot of power, mind you. _Enough to coerce you to become a sewer-cleaning servant_." Ashe smiled triumphantly as she watched Vaan make a face in disgust at the thought of cleaning sewers.

"Fine…" He muttered. "It was just a joke, though. Sheesh…why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

Ashe ignored the remark and left to practice battling with the Ozmone Plain fiends, Basch accompanying her. Basch didn't look too pleased with being her only company, but merely shrugged it off and left.

"Man, it must suck being a knight." Vaan said. "I could never imagine sticking around with _her _all day. She's bitter to the core! I'd choose sewer duty before hanging around her any day!"

Larsa laughed at Vaan's blatant honesty. "Yes, I agree. Lady Ashe can be rather…acrimonious at times. However, she has reason to be on the crueler side. You must take into consideration all the grief and betrayal she has endured in only two years' time. She is slowly but surely recovering from all of that suffering."

Vaan just rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, and I guess me and Penelo haven't suffered anywhere _near _her pain." He spat out sarcastically. "Homeless orphans who only own the clothes on their backs and are constantly harassed by Imperial soldiers must seem _luxurious_ compared to her suffering. She has no excuse for her behavior."

Larsa looked compassionately at Vaan after he exposed his suffering from the war. "Vaan, perhaps Lady Ashe should learn to abstain her emotions. For now, however, she needs to heal. Unlike you or Penelo, she doesn't have the strength to compose herself. I understand she isn't the most gregarious person to accompany- that much is certain. But in time, I believe that will change. You do not need to be around her if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I know."

"Personally, I much rather prefer being in your comical company, or sweet Penelo's company. Speaking of Penelo, I think I'll go search for her. She's been absent for a while…"

"Thanks, Larsa. I'm gonna ask Fran and Balthier if they want to go with me to practice more in the Ozmone Plains. You can never be too prepared. You should join us later."

"I shall join you once I find Penelo. Thank you, Vaan. It's been a pleasant time speaking with you." Larsa smiled to Vaan and the two left for their destinations.

For an hour, Larsa traveled around the Jahara perimeters in search of Penelo. He became frustrated when he couldn't find her. It wasn't like her to just up and leave him… Had he done something wrong? Dispiritedly, Larsa gave up and joined Vaan out in the Ozmone Plains for the remainder of the day.

When nightfall arrived, Larsa had found Penelo at last. She was outside of their tent, in front of a warm fire, already expecting Larsa. "Hey Larsa." She smiled up at him. "How've you been today? I haven't talked to you after breakfastime. I missed you."

"I've been fine, Penelo. But what about you? Where have you been this entire day? I was worried about you..." And this was the utmost truth. Larsa knew Penelo could handle herself should she ever encounter trouble, but he couldn't help worrying over her when he wasn't with her. A day in Jahara never went as slowly as it had done so that day. Larsa couldn't find her anywhere today. Where could she have possibly gone to?

"Hey relax." She teased. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I didn't leave Jahara at all today. Now are you going to come here and sit with me or not?"

Larsa abruptly approached her side and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, Penelo. I know you can take care of yourself should trouble ever find you, but I started to worry when I couldn't find you anywhere. What would I have been able to do if you were nowhere to be found? Such a thought in my head prevented me from being optimistic. But you are here now, so I must admit that I am very relieved by that."

"I didn't think you were going to worry about me like that…" Penelo remarked. "I mean, Vaan never really worries if I'm gone for the day. I guess I just assumed the same reaction would apply to you. I didn't mean to worry you like that. Sorry, Larsa…"

Larsa shook his head. "No need to apologize, Penelo. Perhaps I truly worry too much… I don't want to cause you any more stress…"

Penelo shook her head in disagreement. Then she brightened the night with her lovely smile. "You haven't caused me any stress, Larsa. Actually, I'm really happy now because of you. It's nice to know someone really cares about me. I mean, I know Vaan cares about me, but you really care about my well-being and safety. It's really comforting. Thank you, Larsa." She crept closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her cheek on his heart. She closed her eyes and felt the strong, racing beat of his heart pound against her ear.

Larsa prayed she wouldn't notice how nervously rapid his heartbeat was due to her warm cheek on his chest. If she did, she didn't say anything. Despite his nervous heartbeat, Larsa pressed her closer to his throbbing chest with his arm. The two were silent for a while, comfortable with each other's warmth.

Larsa cleared his throat before breaking the comfortable silence. "Penelo, I hope you don't find it rude for me to ask. I am merely curious- about what have you been doing all day."

"Oh, just talking to all the Garif people. They're strange, but very kind and generous."

"Oh." Larsa responded. "M-must you have done that a-alone, though, Penelo? He stuttered nervously. "I would have gladly accompanied you…"

Penelo squeezed him tighter. "Sorry, Larsa. I did have to do it alone."

"Oh." Disappointment fell across Larsa's young features. Did she not trust him enough to do everything with him yet?

"Larsa, don't worry. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want to tell you today. I'll tell you later, okay? I promise."

"O-of course, Penelo." Relief assuaged the previously worried look on Larsa's face.

Penelo yawned afterwards. "Well I must say- it's been a long day. How about we get some sleep?"

"But we haven't seen each other all day…" Larsa complained.

"Well, I'll dream about you, then. And you can dream about me. So, in a way, we can see each other through our dreams."

Penelo giggled at her little joke. Larsa blushed deeply from it. He wouldn't mention to her that he dreamt of her alone with him yesterday; smiling and playing with his hair affectionately in a sunny, open field while he caressed her voluptuous body. Perhaps some secrets were meant to remain personal…

With such a dream in thought, Larsa decided that perhaps sleep wouldn't deprive him of Penelo after all. In fact, escaping from reality for a while and dreaming of the impossible was quite tempting…

"Very well, Penelo." Larsa agreed. "I promise to dream of you." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but he thought he failed miserably at the attempt. Hopefully Penelo wouldn't catch on.

"All right, then. Let's get some sleep."

They entered the tent and crawled under the warm blanket, cuddling each other for more warmth- and closeness- until they closed their eyes and entered their realm of dreams.

* * *

When the sun's brilliant rays awoke him the next morning, Larsa was crushed when he noticed Penelo was absent from the tent. Immediately, Larsa shuffled out of bed, put his green boots on, and hastily approached the breakfast tables. He searched all the tables where the party was sitting and was shattered to find everyone present except for her. Larsa saw Vaan waving him over and approached the table.

"Hey, Larsa. How'd you sleep?" Vaan asked.

"Quite well, thank you. Did I oversleep?" Larsa usually woke before anyone else and was therefore surprised to see everyone awake before him today.

"Nah. We're just excited for this journey to Bur-Omisace. This is our last day to prepare for it. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes. I gathered all the necessary medicines and equipment yesterday. By the way, have you seen Penelo?" Larsa's eyes darted around the breakfast area in hopes of finding her, but to no avail. This was not a good start to his morning.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen her yet. Sorry, Larsa."

Now Larsa was beginning to panic. _Stop worrying. _He scolded to himself. _She said she could take care of herself._ But it was hard not to worry about her. Was something troubling her?

"Hey, Larsa? You okay?" Vaan looked at Larsa worriedly. "Why don't you eat something? It'll make you feel better."

After Larsa finished his breakfast, Vaan was getting ready to head out to the Ozmone Plains.

"I'll join you." Larsa said anxiously. "I would like to practice more with the fiends. I have nothing else to do at the moment." He didn't want to stay in Jahara and pass the time idly. He needed to get his mind off Penelo.

"Uh, thanks Larsa, but I kinda wanted to go out alone today." Vaan twiddled his fingers in an uncomfortable manner. "Sorry. I hope you understand…"

"Oh. Yes, that is fine, Vaan. If you wish, then please, be careful while out in the fields… " Sometimes Larsa just couldn't understand Vaan's thinking.

"Sorry. I just wanna see how good I've gotten. I'll see you later." Vaan waved goodbye and left, leaving Larsa to stroll around and look for something to do.

He tried chatting with the masked Garif people, but his mind kept wandering elsewhere. He offered to help with farming so he could at least do something productive, but the Garif people didn't need anything. He walked over to the weapon stand in hopes of finding an upgrade, but found nothing special. Larsa was becoming overly frustrated from concern for Penelo and from boredom. Vaan's idea was becoming more and more appealing every moment. And so Larsa decided that it wouldn't do any harm to practice alone, either. He had physically developed greatly and wanted to test his skills out in battle as well.

Larsa fought well out in the Ozmone Plains. He was light-footed, swift, and reflexive. Whenever he was injured, he had his abundant supply of potions handy. Larsa enjoyed the fresh breeze as he defeated each fiend. The day was getting worse, however, when a Viper furtively slithered to him from behind and sank his venomous teeth into Larsa's arm. Larsa screamed out in pain and slashed at the Viper with one arm. After Larsa had finally managed to defeat the Viper, he knew he was in trouble. He had traveled far from Jahara and realized the throbbing pain in his arm was beginning to infect his entire body. He felt the poison gradually trickle through his veins and growled from the pain. He brought potions with him, but realized he needed an antidote to heal himself.

Aching from exhaustion and the slow poisonous infection in his body, Larsa rushed back to Jahara. The sun was setting before he crossed the bridge into Jahara. Larsa looked around the village and couldn't find the party anywhere. The Garif people were scant as well. What was going on? Gripping his arm tightly, Larsa trudged through the village.

"Where is everyone?" Larsa cried out weakly. The poison was depleting him of vigor and it aggravated him to find the merchant absent during this desperate time.

Suddenly, Larsa heard hurried footsteps approaching him, and he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Larsa, where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you for the past two hours. You worried us all sick!"

With hasty abruptness, Larsa applied full pressure to the embrace. "Penelo…" He sighed in relief. He didn't care about his condition, as long as Penelo was alright. Despite the inflammation beginning in his arm, Larsa kept his arms around her until Penelo loosened herself from their embrace and closely observed him. She gasped as she noted his wounded arm.

"Larsa! Why did you leave everyone to fight alone in the Ozmone Plains!? Now you're really hurt!" She carefully trailed her fingers along his wounded arm. Larsa let out a cry of pain.

"Here, you'll feel better in no time." She stretched out her hand and murmured an incantation. Larsa felt the cool and gentle magick caress his wound. Instantaneously, the poison drained from his body and Larsa felt revitalized.

"Thank you, Penelo." Larsa closed his eyes in relaxation. "I've missed you today."

Penelo hugged him again. "So did I, Larsa. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you all day. But you're going to forgive me soon enough once I tell you what the reason was."

"Penelo, there is no need to apologize. I understand if you needed to do something. Please, just remain here with me for a moment."

Penelo prodded herself loose from his arms and shook her head. "Remember how I promised to tell you what I've been doing yesterday? It's better to show than tell, so let's go." She grabbed his hand and the two headed towards the campground.

Penelo stopped in her tracks when they reached the campground and yelled out, "Okay, he's here!"

In that instant, Vaan, Ashe, Fran, and Basch came out from their tents smiling, each with a gift in their arms.

"Happy birthday, Larsa." They all said in unison. Penelo placed an arm around his neck and pulled him to her. Larsa held her so tightly he lifted her off the ground.

Releasing her, Larsa turned to face them and thanked them all. "I am truly grateful to have such wonderful friends. You didn't need to do this and I am forever thankful for it. Thank you everyone."

"Hey, it was all Penelo's idea." Vaan said, smiling. "No get over here, Larsa, and open your gifts!"

"Gifts?" Larsa asked shyly. He wasn't accustomed to receiving gifts or having so many smiling faces looking at him. It felt like a whole new wonderful experience to him. He hadn't remembered much of his fifth birthday let alone the previous ones and was pleasantly astounded by this celebration.

"Yeah, gifts! Haven't you heard of 'em before?" Vaan teased. "Now get over here."

Penelo pulled him forward and sat beside him by the huge bonfire everyone had set up in the middle of the campground. Vaan placed his gift in Larsa's hands first.

"Vaan, you didn't need to do this." Larsa graciously began. "This was so considerate of you and I will cherish-"

"-just open the present, Larsa." Vaan complained lightheartedly.

Larsa enjoyed all the presents he received. Vaan's gift was a sword kit for maintaining weapons. Ashe's was a mote kit with different magick motes. Basch gave Larsa a new coat in preparation for the icy Mt. Bur-Omisace. Fran meekly approached Larsa and handed him a Libra armband in order to locate traps.

"I apologize for Balthier's absence." She said. "Please understand that it isn't you he detests, but the Empire itself. As you know from Bhujerba, he isn't fond of the Draklor Laboratory and its nethicite, and the people affiliated with it. Please forgive him for his rudeness but please also understand that there is a significant reason for his behavior, one that I am not entitled to divulge in."

"Please, Fran, do not feel lamentable at all. Though I do not know the reason for Balthier's hostility towards the Draklor Laboratory, I understand how he must feel when around someone who is affiliated with it. I am grateful for your wonderful generosity. Thank you, Fran."

Fran nodded and thanked him for understanding. "Please forgive me again for taking my leave. I must support Balthier. He needs comforting." And then she left.

Once she left, Larsa felt an object placed in his lap. He turned and looked at Penelo. She smiled at him. "The best for last." She joked.

Larsa eagerly opened Penelo's gift and gasped in astonishment. It was an amulet with the Solidor symbol encrusted into it with fine detail. It glowed a bright blue in the darkening scenery. Larsa gaped in awe at the beautiful gift.

"I asked the Garif people to engrave your symbol into it. Before, it was just a fine piece of wood but I charmed it." Penelo explained. "It was my first object that I've ever charmed. It has the regen magick within it. I-I hope you like it, Larsa. This amulet is made of wood instead of gold or silver but that's the only difference. I'm sorry I couldn't afford one of the nicer looking ones from a shop but-"

Larsa interrupted her with a bone-crushing hug. "I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen besides you, of course."

Penelo and Larsa both blushed when they heard that come out of his mouth. But Larsa didn't care. He had never felt so happy before in his life and wanted to felicitously appreciate Penelo's spectacular gift. "You are so sweet and thoughtful and now I understand what you've been doing for these past two days. Oh, Penelo, I love it. I cannot thank you enough for this wonderful gift."

Penelo laughed as she listened to him gush out in appreciation. "Larsa, you have to stop talking, or we'll never finish the celebration." She teased.

"But, was this not the celebration?" Larsa asked, confused.

Penelo laughed at his bafflement. "Larsa, don't you remember your last birthday? There had to be more than just presents!"

"I-I cannot remember. I was only five years old…"

"Well, perhaps this will trigger your memory?" Penelo ordered Vaan to bring out the cake. "Do you remember now?"

Larsa admired the large cake brought out to him. Penelo had made it and had written "Happy 13th Birthday, Larsa" in the center. Fruit was cut into different shapes and placed around the cake for ornamentation.

"Penelo…" Larsa breathed out. "Thank you so much." He was so elated he was speechless. But Penelo didn't need to hear him say anything else to understand how he felt.

As nighttime settled in, Penelo cast fire onto lamps and everyone danced to music offered by the Garif people. Larsa smiled to himself as he realized why no one was present when he returned from the Ozmone Plains. They were all preparing for his arrival with the music, the gifts, and the cake. When Vaan told Larsa he was heading out to the Ozmone Plains that morning, he had been lying. He was in the village the entire time, helping prepare for the celebration. Larsa laughed to himself as he realized how credulous he had been today.

Larsa and Penelo were sitting down by the huge bonfire, enjoying the music and watching the fire gently flicker around the campground.

"So, how did you like your party?" Penelo asked him, smiling.

Larsa smiled for the infinite time today. He had never smiled or laughed as much as he had done today. "Penelo, it was the best event I have ever experienced. I cannot thank you enough for this splendid day. I will always cherish it in my heart."

"You know, Larsa...since you're so special to me…I wanted to ask you what else I could give you for your birthday."

"Penelo…what else could you do to make me any happier on this beautiful day? One present does not suffice? You have given me much more today besides a present, Penelo. Your friendship is the best gift I could ever have. All I've ever wanted is you, Penelo. You are all I need to make me feel in the highest spirits. Your thoughtful gift was wonderful, but I am the happiest today because you're here with me. Thank you, Penelo, for caring about me infinitivally. I will always remember this day as the happiest day of my life."

"I'm glad to hear that. But really…tell me what else you want. Ask me anything, and I'll give it to you." She waited eagerly for him to respond.

"You are the most important person to me. You're my special gift." Larsa began, but suddenly stopped before pressing on, an idea creeping into his mind. He had never been so indulged before today and discovered how much he enjoyed Penelo's full attention on him. Why not be a little greedy just for today? She would offer him anything, and the gift in his mind was very appealing…

"U-um…" Larsa stammered, searching for the right words. "I loved the gift you gave me today, Penelo, but I actually do have something else in mind, if you want to hear it…"

Hopeful and thrilled by his decision, Penelo nodded fervently, encouraging him to press on. "Anything, Larsa…just tell me."

Larsa could feel his cheeks flame red before he even spoke. "W-would you mind…dancing for me..?" He asked meekly. "I-I've always wanted to watch you dance…"

He couldn't remember how many times he had daydreamed about her dancing for him; her luscious hips swaying back and forth, her smooth, milky thighs flexing from the complex movements… He never had the courage to ask her to dance for him until now. Now was the perfect opportunity. Now those lingering images in his head could become reality. He felt an overwhelming amount of excitement flow through him.

Penelo broke out into a wide smile. "Really? You've wanted to see me dance?" She was very flattered.

"Please, Penelo…I would love that…"

"I'd love to! Dancing is my forte! And I'd love for you to watch me!" Willingly, Penelo jumped to her feet and prepared to dance for him.

And for the rest of the night, Larsa ogled Penelo desirably with lovely visions ingrained in his head. Her moves were so graceful. She didn't dance crudely, but he found her gentle, swinging hips to be absolutely erotic. Her eyes were closed partially throughout her dance, he heard her breathing quicken from the vigorousness, and he saw tiny pearls of sweat form on her forehead. Larsa couldn't help letting out tiny sighs and groans of yearning from such sensuality.

He didn't believe his life could get any better than that.

And, when she had finished, sat down beside him, and nestled into his arms, Larsa was surprised to discover that his heart rate was just as quick as her own.

"Thank you, Penelo…" Larsa managed to breathe out. He would never forget such sensual beauty. He pulled out a handkerchief from his supply bag and gently and affectionately wiped away the tiny beads of sweat from her eyebrows and forehead. "That was beautiful."

Penelo smiled and buried her head into his chest. "I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed performing it, too. Happy birthday, Larsa. You deserve everything we gave to you today and much more."

Larsa was overcome by pleasant feelings. He was excited, unconditionally content, and a bit disappointed that this day had ended so soon. If only his birthday occurred more often in a year…Larsa would do _anything _to replay his celebration- especially to see Penelo's dance again.

But, more than anything, Larsa was appreciative. If it weren't for Penelo, he never would've experienced this at all. He was forever indebted to her, and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure she'd be repaid.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter the most so far. It was lengthy, but I was able to be more creative. So, what did everyone think of the reunion with Larsa and Penelo, as well as his small birthday celebration?

_**Please **_review this chapter. I really want to read people's thoughts on this story so far. I know it was a bit slow and redundant for the first couple of chapters, but now I'm finally able to write on the more creative side. So please R & R and give me your opinions on the characters and storyline. Thank you for reading this : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Progressing Through a Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

****

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient, everyone. I hope you like this chapter :) **

**This contains some bloody scenes. I personally don't think they're too graphic but just in case, I'll warn you ahead of time.**

* * *

"Have you ever traveled by chocobo, Penelo?"

The wind tousled his hair, blowing his usually groomed bangs across his forehead and into his eyes, but Larsa's eyes remained focused on Penelo. Nothing could distract him from her.

"No I haven't. The only thing I could ever afford was traveling by foot. I'm so excited to ride a chocobo, though. They're so cute!" Penelo rushed over to the chocobo pen and ruffled one of the chocobo's feathers. "How hard are they to ride on?"

"Not particularly difficult once you accommodate to their superb agility. They are a rather comfortable and pleasant ride- very pleasant when roaming through fields and gazing at nature's magnificence. Therefore, our adventure across the Ozmone Plains shall be quite extraordinary." Larsa smiled at her, looking rather dazed. His mind was still reverting to yesterday.

_Her dance:_ _the hourglass waist, the sweating and panting, those rotating hips…_

But now Larsa had to refocus from such reveries. He had a lesson to teach. "Shall we begin the lesson while the rest of the party selects their chocobos?"

Penelo clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yes! Please teach me, Larsa. Can you be in the front in the beginning, though?"

"Absolutely. I shall begin with the basics and progress from there. I hope my teaching abilities will suffice. I have no doubt that you shall be a quick learner, though." He smiled encouragingly at her and approached her side.

"First and foremost," he began instructing, "always observe the chocobo before climbing its back. Chocobos are known for their gentle, affectionate personalities but when sick or injured, they can become rather recalcitrant. This chocobo is quite content." Larsa approached the side of the chocobo and hoisted himself on its back, first jumping and swinging his leg across its other side, and then repositioning himself so he could glance down at Penelo. "See? Fairly simple after the first few tries. Are you ready to try, Penelo?"

Penelo nodded and tried to imitate Larsa. She failed to swing her leg across the chocobo and found herself falling downwards. Impulsively, Larsa seized her arm and leg and heaved her up on the chocobo's back. Penelo was astounded by his herculean strength. Since when had he become strong enough to haul her upwards so facilely?

"Careful, Penelo." Larsa cautioned as he properly positioned her on the chocobo. "You nearly hurt yourself and gave me quite a scare. Pardon me for grabbing you so rashly. It was merely reflex." He was still gripping onto the bare section of her leg; his fingers could feel her smooth, creamy skin even underneath his gloves. Reluctantly, he released his hold on her pearly thigh.

Penelo started laughing. "Larsa, you just saved me from getting hurt and embarrassing myself, and you're _apologizing_ to me? You are honestly one of the funniest people I've met. Anyway, thank you for that."

"You are quite welcome, Penelo. Would you like to try again? 'Practice makes perfect,' as I recall you advising me so a long while ago."

"Sure. Just be prepared to grab me as fast as you did before, in case I mess up again…"

"No need to worry. Hopefully you remember the promise I made to you about keeping you from harm? I believe I have succeeded in admirably living up to that promise. But if you continue to nearly fall down the way you previously did, it will be far more the challenge for me to remain so successful…" Larsa laughed as Penelo punched him in the arm.

Penelo, too, started laughing. "Well, we'll see whose laughing once I prove you wrong." And Penelo did prove him wrong. In a few moments, Penelo was back on the chocobo's back with no help from Larsa at all.

"What did I tell you?" She said proudly.

"Well done, Penelo." He commented, looking rather impressed. "But I never doubted you. Now let us progress onto the subsequent lesson."

He took her hands and interlaced them around his waist. "Please hold on tightly, Penelo."

With the stroke of his hand to the chocobo's beak, and a swift kick to its side, the chocobo set off on a gentle, yet speedy run. Shocked by the sudden speed increase, Penelo constricted her grip on Larsa's waist. Larsa smiled to her and comfortingly patted her contracting arms. "It's alright, Penelo. Once you accommodate to the speed, the feeling is rather liberating."

Gradually, Penelo's tight grip on Larsa loosened and she took in all the marvels of the fields swiftly passing by her. "Wow…" She breathed out in amazement. It was such an exhilarating feeling to be high above the ground, feeling the chocobo's feet gently tread the ground with its swift and graceful movement. She felt as though they were walking on air. And Larsa was right: the feeling was liberating. She loved the feeling of the warm breeze passing by her, of the open fields elapsing in colorful blurs. She looked around and absorbed it all; she had never experienced such a thrill.

She closed her eyes and savored the sun's heat, the breeze, and the lovely scent of wildflowers. Larsa shifted in his position to gaze at her.

When Penelo opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see Larsa's bright, gleaming eyes staring into hers and his back to the chocobo. "Larsa!" She gasped. "What are you doing!? Aren't you supposed to be controlling the chocobo!?"

He smiled dreamily. "I was taking pleasure in watching the pleased look on your face. I'm very glad you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Larsa, don't you think you should be watching the _chocobo_ and not me!?"

"I would rather watch you."

She blushed deeply from his words, but even more so from the intense gaze he was giving her. Her entire face was on fire and she could feel her ears ringing, but she refused to relent to his endearing words and powerful gaze. She continued glaring at him until he answered her satisfactorily.

He smiled shyly and responded. "If you have much experience with chocobos such as myself, it isn't incumbent to remain face forward while on a chocobo. I am able to lie down on my back as well."

Penelo's tense expression eased and turned into a smile. "Wow, that's interesting. I have to see you do that."

"I'd love to show you. But would you like to ride in the front now as we return to Jahara?"

Penelo nodded happily. He sighed, relieved that she had moved on from their small altercation. He stopped the chocobo in its tracks and swung his leg behind Penelo, positioning himself behind her and gently pushing her forward with his weight. He took her hands and placed them on the chocobo's harness. "Hold on to the harness firmly. If the speed shocks you at first, I will be right here behind you to ensure you don't fall. There's nothing to fear, Penelo."

Penelo leaned her head back onto his shoulder and pulled his cheek to hers. "I know, Larsa. Don't you know by now that I completely trust you?"

He was pleased that he didn't falter when he spoke. "I am very happy to hear that. Thank you."

Penelo sat upright again and smiled in response. "Well, let's see how I do now." She took hold of the harness and kicked gently at the chocobo's sides. The chocobo abruptly raced through the fields again, thrusting her backwards a bit. But Larsa kept to his word and kept a firm grip on her waist to ensure she didn't fall. Other than that sudden jolt, Penelo did a fine job riding the chocobo.

The return to Jahara went by too quickly for Penelo. Before jumping off the chocobo, Larsa told her, "In just a few moments, we shall be riding this chocobo again. I've traveled by chocobo many times before. I want _you_ to enjoy the sensation now. When we travel with the rest of the party, you shall be riding up front."

"Larsa, are you sure?" Penelo asked quizzically. "I'm not as fast or experienced as you or anybody else. What if I fall behind?"

"If I am able to control a chocobo with my back to it, then surely I can control the chocobo from behind you, should we indeed fall behind. But I do not believe that will be the case. You are a natural at this, Penelo." He beamed at her with pride. "Now you mustn't worry over such frivolous matters. You should be enjoying yourself now, taking pleasure in this new experience."

Penelo grinned at his kind words. "I do worry too much, don't I? But I really am having a wonderful time, Larsa. I always do with you."

Before Larsa could speak- let alone even blush- Vaan's voice echoed from afar.

"Hey guys! We're all ready now! I forgot to pack all my things so it was kinda my fault for the delay. Sorry." He approached the two and observed their wind-blown hair. "So, you guys have already been for a ride?"

"Yes!" Penelo exclaimed. "It's amazing, Vaan! You have to try it!"

Vaan smiled excitedly. "I can't wait to. I've always wanted to ride one of these! So… you riding with me, Penelo?" Vaan looked at her eagerly, eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"Oh…" Penelo looked down to the ground. "I was going to ride with Larsa…if that's okay…" She felt terrible now.

Vaan's face suddenly flushed scarlet red. Whether his face was red from being rejected or because he was angry, Penelo couldn't tell. "Oh…" Was all he managed to choke out at first. And then, "So I guess Larsa's a lot better to hang around with..? You spend all your time with him, and now you've completely forgotten about _me._"

Larsa looked fearfully at Vaan, and his face flushed red. Was Vaan catching on to Larsa's intentions of forming an intimate relationship with Penelo?

Penelo spoke just in time before any hostility between the two could form. "Vaan, how could you think like that!? I enjoy your company as much as I do Larsa's! I haven't seen him for three months! Can't you give us some private moments to catch up on lost time!?"

"U-um…if Vaan w-wants to ride with you, Penelo, then I…d-don't mind…" Larsa said quietly; face, neck, and ears consumed with his heated blush. Looking at how uncomfortable and upset Larsa was, and observing how reddened with embarrassment he was from the situation, Penelo turned around and glared maliciously at Vaan.

"Vaan, that implication was totally _unnecessary_." She seethed. "How could you say such a thing!? You're putting Larsa in an uncomfortable position, and he doesn't deserve that! Isn't he your friend, too!?"

Vaan winced as he realized how livid she was and decided to back a few steps away. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that. It just came out…"

Penelo's bubbling rage settled when she saw the look in Vaan's eyes. He had such a damaged look to them… "Vaan…" She started, filled with remorse for what she had done. "Why do you think I'm avoiding you? I just want to catch up with Larsa…"

Vaan sighed heavily. "I know, I know… It's just that…I guess I'm not used to sharing you, Penelo." He laughed at himself as he heard the words spill out of his mouth. "Sorry, Larsa. You don't deserve any of this…"

"No need to apologize, Vaan." Larsa hurriedly said. "I-I never meant to restrict your time with Penelo. Forgive me for being so selfish and keeping her all to myself…"

Penelo blushed copiously as she heard the exchange of words between the two young men. She couldn't fathom why they regarded her as being such precious company. "Both of you…" She began, still crimson in the face. "You make it seem as though I'm some sort of valuable necessity in your lives." She had tried to make it seem like a joke, and started laughing to support that attempt, but reddened again when she saw the serious looks on both of their faces.

"Of course you're important to me…" Vaan said.

"You are very valuable to me, Penelo…" Larsa said in unison with Vaan's remark.

With both sets of eyes locked fiercely on her, Penelo's heartbeat quickened and she continued blushing like a fool. She felt very uncomfortable being in the spotlight and wanted to change the subject. Thankfully, Balthier and Fran approached them in impeccable timing.

"Ah, there you are, Vaan." Balthier said. "It seems we have an odd number in our party. You are given the choice of riding with Ashe or Basch."

"I'll ride with Basch." Vaan hastily answered. "But why can't I ride with you guys?"

"There isn't enough room." Fran stated matter-of-factly.

"And besides," Balthier pressed on with a smirk on his face, "Fran and I could use some more… personal and relaxing time together…" He grinned mischievously at Fran. Fran merely rolled her eyes and walked towards the chocobo pen with a grin on her face. Balthier followed after her, leaving the three alone again.

Penelo was relieved when Ashe and Basch selected their chocobos. She was glad to see Basch had allowed Vaan to ride in the front of the chocobo. She could tell he was giddy with excitement. She was even happier to realize Vaan had already lost any animosity he might've felt towards Larsa a few minutes earlier. He was focused completely on the chocobo now.

She felt a hot gust of breath flow through her ear and Larsa's voice vibrated into it. "Now it's finally time for the journey ahead of us." He whispered, tickling her ear. "Are you ready, Penelo?"

She nodded and turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm excited. Let's go."

When everyone was seated on their chocobos, Balthier spoke. "Even while riding on chocobos, this journey across the vast Ozmone Plains will take weeks to travel through. We will not be riding these chocobos for more than five hours a day, as we have a limited supply of gysahl greens to assuage their stamina. After dismounting from our chocobos, we shall find an area to retire to where there aren't such an abundant amount of fiends lurking about. No one is to separate from the group."

After the 'leading man' finished with his elucidation, the party set out towards their destination. While setting off through the narrow path out of Jahara, Penelo observed how well Vaan could navigate a chocobo and smiled again, relieved that he would be having a pleasant time as well. But she frowned as she pondered Vaan's cynical attitude towards Larsa.

He never had a problem with Larsa until now. Vaan believed that she preferred Larsa over him, and that was far beyond the truth. As irritating as Vaan could be, he was still a brother to her, and she loved him dearly. She couldn't comprehend why he would suddenly lack confidence in their close friendship.

"Penelo..?" Larsa's voice came from behind her. She immediately refocused from her trance and glanced back at him. "Are you alright?" He looked so concerned for her that it impassioned her longing to reach out and hug him. How could she be upset during such a blissful time? Larsa made her so happy whenever he was with her. She didn't want to dwell on thoughts that could dampen her wonderful time with him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just concentrating on riding this chocobo. I think I'm doing well enough. I mean, I've managed to stick with everyone else." She noticed Vaan and Basch were the farthest ahead. Perhaps Vaan assumed she wanted him to leave her alone altogether during this trip? She certainly hadn't meant to insinuate that. It didn't really bother her at the moment, though; she was consummated with joy from the journey's beginning.

Larsa would point out flowers, trees, and bushes from time to time, and enlighten her on their medicinal uses, whether they were edible or not, and what climate they grew in. He would tell her stories of his childhood: of how he used to love running through Archadian plains as multicolored petals fluttered in the wind, of how he used to escape to the Tchita Downs and create tiny forts to hide in whenever he encountered a fiend, and how he used to stroll through the city in hopes of befriending someone his own age.

She adored his explanations and stories. She loved the smooth rhythm of the chocobo's steps, the tranquil wind that stroked her cheeks lightly, and the setting sun in the horizon. And when Larsa realized she was beginning to catch a chill, rummaged through his travel bag, and wrapped his large blanket around her, she felt her eyes begin to droop. Larsa was telling her another wonderful childhood story when she felt her head fall back against his chest, her eyes closed.

Larsa was nervously prattling away at his story as she snuggled up against his chest. When he finally realized she had fallen asleep, he reached out and took hold of the harness. He gazed down at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful and relaxed as she slept against his chest.

He extended his hands outward so the chocobo could see them, and pointed to each of the party members in a flourish. When the chocobo made eye contact with him to inform it had acknowledged him, he smiled, patted its head, and fed him a gysahl green. Larsa had always been astounded by a chocobo's intelligence. Nobody seemed to realize how comprehending they truly were. He knew the chocobo had understood what he meant: to follow the other chocobos while he rested. And so he carefully took Penelo in his arms, shifted around until he was lying down on his back, rested his head against the chocobo's neck, and placed Penelo on top of him.

The orange sunset highlighted Penelo's hair with a ginger glow. Her face pressed into the side of his neck, tickling him with her tiny breaths. She was so warm and cushiony that Larsa, too, found himself drifting to sleep. "Goodnight my sweet Penelo." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her from underneath the blanket. His eyes closed soon afterwards.

* * *

A few hours later, all the chocobos had stopped in a small field with bushes around the perimeter. Everyone jumped off their chocobos and assembled their tents. Larsa woke up begrudgingly from his pleasant rest and realized he was still lying on the chocobo with Penelo in his arms. Slowly and carefully, Larsa lifted Penelo up and jumped off the chocobo. She stirred in his arms for a moment, but Larsa soothingly stroked her cheeks until she became limp in his arms once again. He gently placed her on the ground with her head on a pillow and proceeded on starting a fire and constructing their tent. Shortly afterwards, Larsa and Penelo were asleep inside their tent.

* * *

Two months had passed by; two blissful months had already elapsed with the wonderful routine of traveling through the breathtaking Ozmone Plains. Although he knew he shouldn't, Larsa was comfortably getting acquainted with this adventurous routine. He knew one day he would return to his horrifically insipid life, but for now, he was living just for the moment. He didn't care for his possible succession to the emperor's throne later, and he cared even less for the inordinate amount of paperwork he would one day be frustrated with. The only future he looked forward to was a future sealed with peace among the nations. Aside from that, he only wanted to focus on the present.

They were in Golmore Jungle, following Fran through narrow, gloomy paths to an unidentified location. Larsa was gripping Penelo's hand tightly in fear of being separated. When Fran had stopped at a seemingly dead end, the party exchanged perplexed glances to each other. Only Balthier remained poised.

"I never knew this day would come." He said to Fran with a smirk on his face. "I wonder how they will all react?"

Fran glowered at him. "You will be as much responsible to their reaction as I shall."

He merely shrugged at her comment, completely placid by the situation. "Well, no matter. If there is no other way to break that seal, then we must do this."

"What are you guys talking about?" Came Vaan's voice. "Why are we all standing here when it's a dead end?"

"_Hush…"_ Ashe hissed beside him, glowering. Vaan merely rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Ashe, but your glare is nowhere near as frightening as Penelo's."

Ashe was about to squabble further, when Fran suddenly extended her arm outwards and waved it around in swirls. Light emanated from her fingers, and a hidden path was revealed. The party looked ahead in awe.

Fran led the way, and the rest followed after her into Eruyt Village.

* * *

"Geez, what a boring place!" Vaan complained to Penelo and Larsa as they left Eruyt Village. "And did you see the food they ate? Only vegetables! How can you survive on _vegetables_ alone_!?"_

"Just be grateful that you don't have to live there." Penelo replied, straining her eyes in the dark Golmore Jungle. "I can't believe we have to trudge all the way back to Ozmone Plains in search of the Henne Mines, though. We're going to run out of supplies!"

"Worry not, Penelo." Larsa said, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "I brought plenty of supplies with me."

"Yeah, where _do_ you keep all those potions of yours, Larsa?" Vaan asked with a smirk.

Larsa smiled. "Ah, my secret shall finally be exposed!" He was glad when he saw Vaan return a smile. Ever since the incident at Jahara, the two had been fulsomely formal to each other. He was relieved that that little episode had finally evaporated from their minds.

"It is very straightforward, actually." He began. "Whenever I come across a merchant, I purchase an excessive amount of potions and other medicinal herbs."

"Yeah, but where do you keep all of those medicines?" Penelo asked, curiosity piqued.

"Here, in this pouch." Larsa unwrapped the tiny pouch from his belt to show her.

"You can't even fit _one _potion in that thing!" Vaan said.

"Normally, you cannot. With some magicks, however, that can change. As Penelo knows very well, casting magick is not my specialty. Instead, I use motes to minimize the medicines."

"But, Larsa," Penelo protested, "when you minimize anything, its _potency _dwindles, too…"

"Ah, but that only pertains to _animate_ creatures, such as humes and fiends." Larsa couldn't repress his beaming smile. For once, he knew something about magicks that Penelo didn't. "With inorganic substances, the potency remains the same. Hence why my potions and hi-potions are always so effective."

"Ha! That really is simple, isn't it?" Penelo flung her arms round his neck and locked him in her bone-crushing hug. "You're just too clever, aren't you, Larsa?" She teased. She giggled as she watched a bright red flood to his cheeks.

"I-it's very simple, really…" Larsa said humbly, his face on fire.

"All right, let's change the subject." Vaan growled, shooting jealous glares at the embrace.

"Oh, Vaan, I'm just teasing him. No need to get so irate." Penelo released her hold on Larsa. Realizing it was better to change the subject now, she added, "I wonder what Mjrn's like?"

"Just like any other Viera, I suppose: six feet tall, rabbit ears, and prancing around basically nude." Vaan mumbled. Larsa coughed to conceal his laugh.

Penelo rolled her eyes. "I meant how she is personality-wise, Vaan. Whether she's more like Fran, or like those uptight, antisocial ones we just saw."

"I hope she isn't like those other ones!" Vaan cried out. "I asked them where a bathroom was and they just stared at me and walked away! I had to go out and do my business in Golmore Jungle!"

The three burst out laughing as they returned to Ozmone Plain. As they approached an open field, they noticed two Imperial soldiers leaning against the rocky cliffs.

"What are Imperial soldiers doing _here_?" Balthier asked aloud.

"I don't know, but it looks as though they're injured…" Ashe stated, looking slightly worried. "What if a gruesome fiend is nearby?"

Basch approached the two and checked their pulses. "They are alive, but need medicine quickly."

Larsa rushed over to the soldiers and pressed a potion to their lips. When they recovered from unconsciousness, one soldier felicitously thanked the party for the rescue and explained where they had been.

"A dark mine, you say?" Balthier asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Fran. "That must be the Henne Mines. I take it this mine isn't the most pleasant of places to venture through. But no matter; we must find your sister at all costs."

"Yes, we must be prepared for the worst." Fran said. "I sense grave danger here. Who knows what lurks deep within? I pray Mjrn hasn't been too reckless…"

"If she shares any of your genes, then I am certain she will find a way to escape should she be in danger." Balthier reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let us make haste, though. I would rather get this over and done with instead of stalling."

"Be careful, your Majesty; the brush here is rather thick." Basch cautioned. He drew his sword out and cut the brush ahead of him. "Follow this trail."

Without hesitation, Ashe followed him. She trusted him completely now. She realized, as Vaan had months earlier, that Basch wasn't the culpable traitor of Dalmasca.

"I'm glad Basch and Ashe are getting along so well now." Penelo commented as she saw the two disappear within the shrubs.

"Yeah, it's better him than me." Vaan responded bitterly.

"Oh, come on, Vaan." Penelo urged. "She's not as mean as you said. If you weren't so blatantly obnoxious, then perhaps she could tolerate you."

Vaan huffed in protest. "There are just some people in this world who are better off being left alone."

"Whatever, Vaan." Penelo sighed in exacerbation. "I get along with her pretty well. Let's go now. We need to catch up with everyone."

Larsa quickly grabbed hold of her hand. "I shall help you through the brush, Penelo."

Penelo smiled at him and curled her fingers inward, feeling the smooth silk of his glove. "See, Vaan? If you were a gentleman like Larsa, then you wouldn't have such difficulties with women like Ashe." With that, Penelo and Larsa strode hand-in-hand through the brush with a steaming Vaan in the back.

As the party walked across an open field, a shadow hovered above them all. Looking up, they realized they were staring at a Wu.

* * *

The Wu beat its wings in the air furiously, creating gusts of wind that nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Basch, Ashe, and Vaan clambered around the bird and aimlessly struck at it with their swords. Balthier fired away with his gun while Fran shot frail arrows at it. Penelo started casting black magic in hopes of finding its vulnerable element. Larsa was throwing potions to any wounded party members.

All their struggling efforts seemed to be in vain: the Wu continued to strike at them in full force. The Wu let out a hair-rising shriek before swooping down and knocking Vaan and Basch off their feet. They thrashed about on the ground, clutching bleeding stomachs and struggling for breath. Larsa immediately threw a high potion at the two before he, too, was tackled to the ground, writhing helplessly on the ground.

"Larsa!" Penelo screamed. She stopped her black magic incantations and hurriedly cast a blessed Cura on him. As the warmth caressed his wounds, Larsa jumped back to his feet again. Larsa smiled at her for her rescue and was about to orally thank her but just then, the Wu swooped down and seized Penelo in its sharp talons.

"PENELO!!" Larsa bellowed. He saw her wriggling around in its tight grasp, struggling with all exertion to escape. "PENELO!" He yelled again, running towards the Wu in a mad flurry. The Wu's sharp claw was piercing her soft skin and she screamed in agony. He could see her blood oozing from her arms, neck, and thighs. The Wu's hold on her grew tighter and tighter, suffocating her and cutting off her circulation.

"LET GO OF HER!" Larsa heard himself screaming at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards the beast.

Ashe was knocked unconscious on the ground and Basch was rushing to her side. Fran and Balthier continued with their futile shots and Vaan was thrashing his sword at the Wu blindly, calling out Penelo's name desperately.

Through all of the commotion, Larsa single-mindedly focused on Penelo, who was moving violently in the Wu's talon in hopes of freeing herself, and bleeding copiously while doing so. He felt hot tears sting his eyes and his heart felt as though it had jumped to his throat.

_Penelo, no…_

He steadied himself, inhaled deeply, and then focused on the Wu's enormous head. He needed to compose himself, to focus clearly, or Penelo would…

_I will save you, Penelo…_

He clutched his sword in his hand, closed his eyes, and sliced the air before him. Behind him, he felt more than heard a massive tree uprooted from the ground, hurled into the air, and bashed against the Wu's skull. There was a deafening _crack _as the Wu's skull split open, and a thunderous _crash _as the dead beast crumpled to the ground with glazed-over eyes.

Franticly, Larsa rushed over to the Wu's talon and hacked off the piercing claws in order to free Penelo. "Penelo!!" He cried. "Penelo, can you hear me!!?" Tears spilled from his eyes, blurring his vision, as he pried her loose.

"Larsa…." She whimpered, clutching herself in hopes of staunching the blood from the deep gashes. Her lips were trembling from the pain.

"I'm here, Penelo. It's all right. I'm right here. Come here…" He uttered almost inaudibly. He lifted her from the talon and laid her down on the ground. He knelt down beside her and slid his arm underneath her neck for support. "Here, Penelo. Drink this hi-potion…" He pressed her head against his chest and rocked her back and forth lightly, stroking her face and pouring a potion down her throat.

"Larsa…" She whispered weakly in a raspy voice.

"I promise, the pain will go away soon, Penelo. The pain will go away soon…" His lips quivered frenziedly and he hovered over her protectively. He wiped away his tears before she could notice. "I'm so sorry, Penelo… I promised I would keep you safe from harm, to guard you from such terrible things…"

"You did, Larsa…" She whispered. "But how..? How did you…manage to kill it?"

He noted her cuts were starting to heal and sighed in relief. She was going to be alright. "Telekinesis… I-I have the ability to move objects with my mind." When he looked down at her again, her eyes were wide open.

"You're…telekinetic!?" She lifted herself up from the ground and looked at him in amazement. Her wounds were already nearly gone. "Why didn't you ever tell me that!?"

"I…is it a bad thing?" He asked nervously.

"Bad? Absolutely not! It's almost unheard of nowadays, and it's a very powerful techique. You have to have a very strong mind to be able to perform telekinesis. Larsa, do you know how potential that is- to know how to mentally move objects?"

"I never realized how…effective it could be until now." He said. "I've only recently discovered this ability and it is quite expedient…especially for such events as the one that has just transpired…" He bowed his head down, recalling the look on Penelo's face as she writhed around in the Wu's piercing talon.

Penelo placed two fingers underneath his chin and lifted his face so she could gaze into his eyes. "I'm fine now, Larsa. Stop blaming yourself. Let's go see how the others are doing."

She took his hand in hers, and they walked over to where Ashe was lying down. Basch was sitting next to her with a potion in hand.

"She has recovered fully." He told the two. "We shall leave soon enough. We cannot rest, so long as Mjrn is missing. The Henne Mines is only a mile or so away from here, so it shan't take much longer. How are you faring, Penelo? You worried us all."

Penelo blushed at his paternal concern. "I'm alright, _Father_." She teased.

He smiled. "That is good to hear. Vaan is concerned about you. Perhaps you should go see him?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on, Larsa., let's go." Penelo and Larsa walked across the field to talk to Fran, Balthier, and Vaan.

Ashe stirred and rose from the ground. "Ugh, that damned bird…" She muttered before she glanced at Basch. "Are the others alright?"

Basch nodded in reply and smiled. "Yes, everyone has fully recovered. That was quite a battle. I must say, Princess, you fight quite well."

Ashe's eyes beamed with pride. "Thank you. I've needed to survive on instinct and impulse for the past two years, after all."

"And you've managed well at that. It still surprises me, however, to see such drastic changes in you. What happened to the rambunctious, little girl I used to visit from time to time so many years ago?"

Ashe faced him and gave him a puzzled look. "You…knew me from before…?"

Basch laughed at her inquiring look. "You were quite young, so it is understandable that you do not remember. I used to visit Dalmasca regularly. I traded the finest silks for gold. The silks were admired most by your mother, and so I would visit your castle frequently to trade."

Ashe bowed her head down and closed her eyes, as if she were trying to recall a memory. "Did you…used to carry large bags with you?" She asked.

"Aye, they were completely filled with our silks. Landis was well known for the weavers. Women wove the best quality silks and linens attainable." Basch closed his eyes in reminiscence. Had it really been two years since his homeland was destroyed? It seemed to have been centuries ago…

"I remember you." Ashe said excitedly. "You would enter our castle and smile down at me. Often times, you brought a box of sweets for me."

Basch laughed as he remembered that. "Yes, you had quite the sweet tooth. I would do it furtively so your mother never knew. I never understood why the royalty were so averse to sweets. Well, you weren't at least." He looked at her and smiled again. "Those peaceful days are over now… Though it pains my heart to remember my homeland, I do not wish to ever forget it."

"Understandably so…I shall never forget my family and home. I will never forget my past before the war that raided us of everything." She glared ahead, eyes ablaze and vengeful. "I shall revenge all of those who've died unjustly. My father, my mother and siblings, and…Rasler…" Automatically, Ashe gripped her wedding band around her finger. "The Empire will compensate for all the damages they brought upon us."

"Lady Ashe, do not forget what I told you before: There is hope for peace among the nations. A treaty is the best solution."

"I don't know if I want this _peace_ Larsa is proffering." Ashe spat out. "It seems unfair to me that he would expect me to comply after his Empire has harmed our homelands so horrendously. There must be another option that proves Dalmasca's military strength, but doesn't lead her into immoderate debt."

"And what would that option be? I know you would seek revenge, but to what extent? And with what methods?"

Ashe hesitated before answering. "The Dusk, Dawn, and Midlight shards… The indeterminate amount of power within them… What I would do to attain them all… If I could, then perhaps I could-"

"-obliterate the Empire?" Basch finished.

Ashe shook her head. "No, nowhere to that extent. If I could coerce them to return to Archades and restore sovereignty to Dalmasca, then that would suffice."

"But must you do it violently? Peace will settle the animosity between the nations. If you use such violence, Princess, then the Empire, in return, will seek vengeance. The emperor may not, but the people would. Unions formed by the public are the groups to be feared. Though an emperor rules his people, he cannot overrule a tide. Larsa is the key to peace. His soul is pure and innocent, and he seeks nothing but tranquility. A would-be emperor who would seek nothing else than that, is an emperor to be desired."

Ashe heaved a sigh. Everyone agreed with Larsa. Nobody understood the pain implanted within her heart. How could it ever heal? Vaan and Penelo seemed almost completely cured from their past losses. Why couldn't she let go and move on? She sighed again. She knew she had always been weak inside. She just couldn't find it within herself to be magnanimous enough to forgive and forget. "Let us return to this matter, later, Basch." She finally replied. "We must focus on reaching the Henne Mines."

"Yes, your Highness." The two walked towards the rest of the party.

* * *

In just a short while, the party found the entrance to the Henne Mines. Larsa gasped in shock as he observed the area. Five Draklor Laboratory members were lying on the ground, lifeless.

He released Penelo's hand and rushed over to the nearest member. "What happened? What are they doing here?"

"Research, obviously." Balthier spat out. "It sickens me how desperate they are for more power. Truly not a good sign for the war plan Vayne must be contriving now."

Larsa rose to his feet and stared at Balthier with eyes as cold as ice. "And that is the reason I am traveling with you; to _prevent_ such a war from occurring."

Balthier looked down at Larsa with a haughty expression on his face. "We shall see how _your plan_ works out, though I have reason to doubt it will work out at all." He left a wounded Larsa in the open field and entered the Henne Mines with the rest of the party.

Penelo wrapped her arms around Larsa comfortingly and stroked his soft, charcoal hair. "Never mind what he says, Larsa. _I _trust you. I know how motivated you are to bring peace to all nations. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the effort you're putting into your plans for a brighter future. Even if Mount Bur-Omisace isn't the solution to a peace among the nations, I'll always be here to support you."

"Thank you…Penelo…" Larsa's voice wavered. But then he smiled at her with liquid eyes and took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his mouth and pecked it lightly with his lips a few times before bringing it back to his side. "I am grateful for your fidelity. Let us press on."

Once everyone was inside, Balthier cautioned the party. "Without a doubt, bats will be dwelling in such dark, damp conditions. But I must warn you all: fiends far worse lie in waiting, too."

"Beware of the mimics here." Fran counseled. "The ones from the Nalbina Dungeons feed off of electricity surges. These mimics, however, feed off of flesh and blood…"

Penelo took in a deep breath and covered her mouth with her free hand. Larsa hugged her close to his side; he was worried, too. "Penelo, you _must _remain by my side the entire time here. Please, _please_ do not let go of my hand." He looked at her with fearfully wide eyes and pressed her even closer to him, as if she would evaporate should he release her.

"I promise, Larsa. Why would I _want _to wander away from you now? I just want to hurry up, find Mjrn, and get out of here…"

"If we stay together as a group, we will be safer." Ashe said. "Nobody is to roam about alone, understood?" She directed the command specifically at Vaan, who was looking around the mine in hopes of finding valuable loot.

"What?" He blurted out. "Aren't I allowed to look around? Sheesh…"

"Vaan, listen to Ashe…" Penelo pleaded with large, precautious eyes. "Just stick next to Basch, okay? Maybe you can learn a thing or two from him on defending yourself."

"Okay, okay… Stop worrying so much. Geez…"

The seven humes walked together accordingly: Balthier and Fran in the front, Penelo and Larsa in the middle, and Vaan, Basch, and Ashe in the back.

"So…how big are these mines?" Vaan asked.

"I do not know." Fran answered. "Not even Balthier and I have roamed completely around the Henne Mines. In fact, we've only been here once."

"Oh?" Vaan's eyebrows perked up in interest. "What brought you here? There doesn't seem to be much here."

"Oh, but there is." Balthier replied. "Those _Draklor Laboratory _researchers probably knew it as well. Those power-hungry mongrels would go anywhere where a means of acquiring a new power lay."

Penelo felt Larsa's hand tighten more firmly around hers in attempt to restrain himself from arguing with Balthier. She reassuringly patted him on the back and returned a gentle squeeze to his hand.

"It is recorded in history books that a power deep within the Henne Mines is dormant. If one approaches it, however, it shall awaken and strike."

"Is it some sort of esper?" Penelo asked curiously.

Balthier gaped at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It seems pretty obvious. Espers tend to dwell in ancient areas, confined deep within so as not to be disturbed. Isn't that what the gods wanted? The gods wanted the espers to be bound to Ivalice for eternity. What better places to keep the espers than in fiend-infested places?"

"I'm quite impressed with your acumen, Penelo." Balthier complimented. "That mind of yours would do well to teach Vaan a thing or two on common sense."

"Hey!" Vaan shouted, his echo thundering across the mines. Bats from every corner scattered across the ceiling and headed towards the party, furious from the disruption of their sleep.

Fran rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Yes, some common sense would be very beneficial for you, Vaan." She raised her bow and arrow and started shooting the scurrying bats.

The party drew out their weapons and spread out. It only took a few moments to slay the bats before they pressed on.

Larsa threw a potion towards Vaan as he noted a gash in his arm.

"Geez, is everything in here carnivorous?" Vaan spewed out, drinking the potion offered by Larsa.

"It would seem so." Ashe said. "But I would rather not find out, _Vaan."_

Vaan looked at her in disbelief. "You'll blame me for anything, Ashe."

"Rightfully so." She replied laconically. The rest of the party laughed in agreement.

Vaan grumbled to himself as they walked. He looked around the Henne Mines in hopes of spotting some treasure. His eyes stopped on a shining object a few feet away. "Aha! There _is _treasure here!" He darted to the chest and reached out to pull open the lid, when suddenly the 'chest' leaped into the air and reformed itself. It was a mimic. It charged at Vaan and tore his flesh from his arm. Vaan shrieked in pain before drawing his sword out and stabbing at the fiend.

"Strike number two…" Balthier muttered to Fran before he loaded his gun with powder and aimed at the hideous fiend. After a few shots and strikes, the mimic keeled over dead. Vaan rubbed his arm where his flesh had been torn off and smiled sheepishly at Larsa. Larsa presented him with another potion before the party continued onwards.

"How many times does it honestly take you to learn, Vaan?" Penelo teased. "Stay with the party. Don't wander around anywhere away from the party."

"Hey, it's not my fault the thing can take any form it wants… I just wanted some treasure, that's all."

"It would do you well to keep your shield in front of you, Vaan." Basch advised. "If such an incident occurs again, then the shield would be very advantageous."

"Yeah, but I thought it was treasure. How could I open up a treasure chest when my hands are holding something else?"

"There is no tangible treasure here." Fran retorted. "The only things palpable here are the remains of those who acted as foolishly as you are doing now. Do you want your fate to become the same as theirs?"

"Fine, I won't touch anything." Vaan fumed. "There's nothing wrong with keeping my eyes open for gil or other valuable treasures. That's how I've been all my life."

"Yeah, and that's how you've gotten into so much trouble all these years." Penelo refuted.

The quarrelling ended when the party felt the ground shake beneath them. Bats scattered everywhere again, shrieking and crashing into rocks, as a massive beast roared and treaded heavily towards the party members. Larsa tugged Penelo to his side, Basch extended his arms outwards to shield Ashe and Vaan, and Balthier and Fran took a few steps backwards with gun and bow and arrows in hand. A thick-skinned dinosaur was in view, with crazed eyes and a salivating mouth. At the sight of all the humes, it sprang at them wildly. Fran, whose reflexes were quicker than anyone else's, immediately shot an arrow at its thin arm. The beast snarled loudly again, its vociferous howl booming across the mines. Bats began attacking the party members, and, in a brief moment, the dinosaur snatched Fran in its uninjured arm.

"I don't think so, you bastard!" Balthier loaded his gun and shot at the monster's eye.

On a direct hit, blood spurted from the beast's damaged eye and it staggered and stumbled around the party, trying in all its effort to steady itself. Basch, Ashe, Vaan, and Larsa swung their swords at the blood-lusting bats and Penelo aided Balthier in rescuing Fran. Balthier lifted his gun up and shot again, impairing the other eye. Blood streamed from the T-Rex's eyes and smeared its face as it howled louder. Finally, it released Fran from its grasp. Balthier dashed underneath the T-Rex and caught Fran from her fall.

The T-Rex lurched wildly about, and soon it began colliding with large rocks. Chunks of rocks tumbled downwards, separating the group in all directions. A small boulder fell and crushed Basch's leg. Vaan and Ashe rushed over to Basch's side and tried prying off the heavy boulder.

Another large piece of rock fell from the mass of stony cliffs. Larsa gasped in horror and ran to Penelo. "Penelo, look out!"

He pushed her aside and the sharp, jagged rock jabbed into his skull. The T-Rex was riotously colliding with the cliffs, and rock chunks flew in every direction. Penelo was screaming and reaching out for Larsa as rocks scattered the ground. Larsa collapsed to the ground, blood trickling down from his scalp. He was seeing everything in a faint blur and soon afterwards, everything went black.

* * *

His head was throbbing. His flesh was stinging. Slowly, Larsa opened his eyes to find himself alone in a section of the Henne Mines.

He raised a hand to his scalp and felt the raw, scabbed flesh where the rock had pierced him. He languidly reached for his tiny pack by his belt and drank a potion. As the pain on his throbbing head alleviated, Larsa became more aware of his situation.

"Penelo!!?" He screamed aloud at once. He darted his eyes timorously about, searching for her and the rest of the party. The mines were so quiet; far too quiet. A nervous sweat broke out on his skin. Where was everyone? Were they alright? Had they even survived?

"Is anyone nearby!!?" He shouted fearfully. _Oh no…oh gods, no… Am I the only one-_

He shook away such horrible thoughts. No, everyone had to be alive. He needed to believe in positive things. He was only separated from them. Soon enough, they would search for each other and reunite with him.

But he remembered a quivering Penelo after the battle with the Wu, a struggling Fran as the T-Rex had wrung her about. If the party needed to be together in order to defeat such fiends, then how would they manage alone?

_They will be fine…they're all strong…_

After calming himself down, Larsa started to consider the options of his current situation. Remaining stationary, in this case, wouldn't be so wise. He needed to seek out his friends quickly.

He brought himself to his feet and observed his surroundings again. From afar, an opening led to a narrow passage. Seeing it as the only path he could take, Larsa followed the path into another large section. As far as his eyes could see, this section seemed to stretch on everlastingly. He sighed as he realized this was his only option.

He walked for miles, looking around for any source of life. Again, the stillness in the air and the deafening silence overwhelmed him. No sign of life…anywhere. Not even fiends resided here. He was beginning to worry again. Had the T-Rex opened a new path from destroying the towering rocks?

Larsa fell to the ground again and rubbed his temples. His head was throbbing again- not from his scabbed scalp, but from the overpowering fear his thoughts induced. He brought another potion out of his sack and sipped at it lightly.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of crushing rock. He gagged and coughed when the potion went down his air pipe and choked out, "W-who's there?"

It was definitely the sound of boots walking on a rocky surface. Larsa looked around frantically in hopes of finding whatever it was that was approaching him. Instinctively, Larsa drew out his sword with shaky fingers. "Who's there!" He said, more loudly this time. He heard the crushing rocks grow louder, and knew the steps were coming from behind him. Promptly, he turned around and lifted his sword higher, preparing for the attack. Cold, nervous beads of sweat trickled down his neck and face as he discerned the form of a shadow approaching him.

Without any hesitation, Larsa sprinted towards the creature and raised his sword high for an attack. When the creature emerged into the light, however, Larsa stopped in his tracks and dropped his sword immediately.

"Penelo..?" A weight immediately lifted from his shoulders and heart. He had found her! She was alive and well!

She stood before him with a wide, close-lipped smile on her face.

"Penelo, I was worried about you. Thank goodness you're safe!" Larsa beamed at her.

Penelo remained stationary, gazing at him with a dreamy look and that close-lipped smile still stretched across her face.

"…Penelo?" Larsa said timidly. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you..?" He observed her from head to toe and couldn't discern any wounds.

She took a few tiny steps towards him, keeping that dazed look and smile on her face.

"Penelo..?" He was becoming very curious. What was she doing? Why hadn't she spoken a word to him yet? And…why was she staring at him so dreamily? His heart beat excitedly. He couldn't deny liking this new expression etched onto her features.

She took a few more steps closer to him, smiling. She was only an inch away from his face. He could see all her facial features so wholly now. The tiny specks of crystal blue in her eyes sparkled sensationally in the light. Larsa's heart was fluttering. Oh, temptation! What was she planning on doing?

She drew her hand out and lightly touched his face. A blush formed on Larsa's cheeks immediately, but he refused to stagger backwards. Her fingers were surprisingly cold as they fondled his cheek; normally, they were very warm. But that didn't matter to him at all. He liked what she was doing.

He exhaled more heavily. "Penelo…"

She cupped both her icy hands around his face.

And, yes! She was leaning in towards his face. Her lips brushed his cheek lightly. Her soft lips were, again, oddly cold; but he couldn't care less. Penelo's lips on his flesh- what more could he want! She smiled and gazed at him before sweeping in for a gentle kiss on his other cheek. He sighed again at the feel of her lips blessing him with a chaste kiss.

She pulled back a few inches and darted her eyes across his face, taking in all his features. She treaded her fingers down along his cheeks and all the way to the back of his neck. Slowly, she leaned in again. This time, her face didn't tilt to either side of his face.

Waves of emotion flooded Larsa then. Her lips were only a centimeter apart from his! He unconsciously closed his eyes, anxiety and excitement welled up together inside of him. _Oh gods above! You are too generous!_

But just before he could feel her lips press against his own, he felt an excruciatingly spastic twinge jolt through him. He clutched his stomach and felt an object wrenched into it. He looked down and discovered the object was a dagger.

"P-Penelo..?" He gasped through the shooting pain. "Why..?"

But to his horrors, he realized a change undergo the beautiful girl before him. He observed the dagger more closely and finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dagger at all; it was a pincer. Face contorted with pain, and skin a sickening yellow color, Larsa raised his head to look into her eyes once more.

But they weren't the majestic crystal blue eyes he had gazed into a few moments ago. No, not at all. In fact, the face before him was not Penelo's face at all. The _thing _before him wasn't even a hume.

It was a mimic.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! A cliffhanger for the ending. : D Sorry for the wait, everyone. This time of year is the worst for me : (

Please comment on this. I'd like to know your reaction to this chapter.

Thanks again!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Progressing Through a Journey (Of Love)**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **There's some more violence in this chapter, too. Again, I don't think it's too lurid, but I just want to forewarn you. Enjoy!

* * *

He felt the blood churning in his stomach and shoot up to his throat. He started spewing blood from his mouth as the mimic roughly seized him and dragged him across the hard ground. With all his might, he raised his sword and swung at the fiend. The mimic, however, was too reflexive, and swiftly speared Larsa's shoulder blade with its sharp, metal pincer.

Larsa cried out in pain as he felt more of his blood spurt out from his shoulder, and his shoulder blade crush from the massive impact. Once again, his vision was blurring. But he knew he could not black out this time, for if he did, he would never see light again.

The mimic continued dragging him across the cold ground, rocks gouging his back and head. The pain was becoming unbearable. Why didn't the mimic just kill him quickly if it wished to feast on his flesh? Perhaps it was one of those sadistic fiends that enjoyed seeing their prey grimace and suffer before dying?

Larsa's answer was soon answered, however, when the mimic brought him to a wide dwelling; a mimic dwelling. There were scores of them—tiny offspring and a few other adults—and all their metallic heads turned eagerly towards their prey. Larsa knew what his fate would be if he didn't act soon enough; they would all charge at him and tear his flesh and feed without even having the decency to kill him first.

Heart fearfully pounding against his chest, and adrenaline pumping through his veins, Larsa hurriedly swallowed a hi-potion, raised his sword again, and drove it through his predator's head. A green liquid, presumably blood, burst out of its head and contaminated the ground as the mimic thrashed wildly about on the ground. Larsa stabbed several more times into the writhing mimic before drawing his full attention to the scores of mimics before him.

Already, five were rushing towards him. The offspring, still quite paltry, tottered deeper into their nest for protection, waiting until they could feed. Dozens of adults scurried rowdily about. Larsa sliced through one mimic in mid-air and struck two across the heads, stunning them. He was about to lunge at the fourth, when another one leeched itself to Larsa's back, sinking its teeth into his flesh and lapping up the blood. Larsa hollered out in agony as he felt the mimic's fangs sink deeper and deeper into him. Another mimic started hurling into him and struck him with its pincers. Three more were already scurrying towards him.

Larsa grimaced from the superfluous pain inflicted on him. His hopes were already shattered. He could not fend off all of these mimics alone. His legs buckled, and he fell to the ground with the mass of mimics piling on top of him. They started gnawing at his flesh as he had foreseen them doing, and he attempted to strike back at as many as he could, but to little avail. He tried slipping a hand through his pouch, but the bulk of the mimics prevented even that. Eyes closed tightly and face and body contorted with dysphoria, Larsa let out one more piercing scream before he relented. All pincers and fangs mercilessly sliced through him. He wanted the pain to end. The feeling of being eaten alive was heinous enough for Larsa not to care about his life anymore.

His shredding flesh, his jolting nerves, the endless ripping and tearing…and then, all the commotion ceased.

A brisk breeze swept across the dwelling, and Larsa heard the shattering of objects. The mimics pulled away from him and he heard them screech. He opened his eyes. The scene he saw before him was completely indistinguishable from a few moments previously. Shards of glistening ice scattered the ground, and piles of mimics lay about, cold and lifeless. Larsa was in a state of confusion, but he was in too much pain to rise to his feet. What had just transpired? He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Larsa!"

His heart nearly stopped at the sound of the voice, and he forced his eyes open. He heard a pair of feet shuffle over to him and a warm, soothing hand placed across his forehead. "Larsa!"

Larsa quickly seized both of the caring hands and drew them round his neck. "Penelo!" He placed his other hand behind her neck and pulled her head down against his sore chest. "Penelo! Penelo! My dear Penelo! Penelo!" He called out frantically. He continued to unconsciously call her name until she placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay, Larsa. Everything's alright. The mimics are all dead now, so you don't need to panic. Look at you, you poor thing…Look at all these horrible wounds… I'm here for you. I'll take care of you now. " She picked up his pouch, rummaged through it, poured a hi-potion into his mouth, and wheedled him with her silky, delectable words until his state of shock mitigated.

As he recovered from his injuries and mental distress, he realized his head was resting on her lap. His heart beat serenely as he felt her fingers caressing his cheek. "Larsa, you had me so worried... I thought I was…too late…" She was murmuring to herself, unaware of his consciousness.

"…Forgive me…for causing you so much distress…" He responded to her, the words coming out of his cracked lips in a quiet breeze.

He was about to force himself to talk further, but paused when he felt warm liquid drip onto his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Penelo. His heart sank seemingly to the bottom of his stomach. She was crying.

Merely seconds later, her lovely, yet heart-breaking, tearstained face pressed against his own. He could feel her wet eyelashes batting against his.

"Larsa, I thought you were dead… You weren't screaming when I finally found you, and so I thought I was too late rescuing you…"

Hearing Penelo cry splintered his heart. He had done this to her. At that moment, he hated himself for committing such a nefarious act. "I'm sorry…" He pushed out through his compressed lungs.

His recovering process was taking a while due to the severe injuries he had endured. Despite the burning sensation he was undergoing throughout his limbs and muscles, he still forced his hand to wrap around the back of her neck to comfort her. He pressed her face even harder against his, and repeatedly apologized to her.

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything, Larsa. The mimics were at fault. I was just so scared that you were…dead. But I suppose I should put the past behind me. You're alive, so I should be rejoicing instead of sulking."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Penelo. Forgive me for causing you to cry."

Penelo tried to protest and attempted to life her head up, but Larsa wrapped his fingers behind her neck and gently pushed her head down again, her face touching his once more.

"Please…I wish to comfort you…"

She forcefully raised her head again. "Stop, Larsa. I can't lie on you like this! Look at your wounds… They've _just_ started healing. I've probably hurt you while embracing you."

"I ache, but only slightly." He lied. "You have not inflicted any pain unto me. I _am _recovering. Please, lie down next to me…"

"No. You need more medicine." She shuffled to her feet and picked up his pouch. "Let me give you another hi-potion."

"Why aren't you using your white magick?" He asked. He loved the warm breezy feeling of her white magick far better than his foul-tasting potions. But a thought occurred to him. "There isn't a magicks barrier here, is there!?"

"Shhh…no, that's not the reason. Actually, I've used up my white magick. I'm unable to cast any more for a while."

"I thought you had an infinite amount of magick power…"

"Well, I have a _lot_ of magick power, yes—so much that it isn't very likely for me to run out. But I've used a- a different…_type _of magicks, you could say."

Larsa strained himself to tilt his head up and look directly into her eyes. His eyebrows raised in puzzlement. "Another…type? I don't understand."

"Have you ever heard of Mist Powers before?" She kneeled down next to him so he wouldn't have to incline his head so much.

"Mist power..? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, it's very hard to explain, but I'll give it a try. Mist Power is a sort of…summons that you cast. It is a kind of spiritual force that causes massive, if not lethal, damage to the fiends around the area. It is exceptional to normal magicks not only because of its colossal potency, but also because it cannot be reflected or diminished in effectiveness. Depending on the level of the Mist Power, it can only take a fraction of your magick power, or it can consume all of it. In my case, I used my third level Mist Power, which ate up all of my magick power temporarily."

Larsa's eyes increased in size the more she explained the Mist Powers. "Amazing… Absolutely incredible…"

Penelo beamed as he marveled over the superiority of Mist Powers, and she rose to her feet again. "Yeah, they are pretty cool. Just look around you; you had to have realized by now that this area is completely covered in ice." She motioned her hands in a flourish to the splendor she had created.

Larsa forced himself to sitting position and gazed around the area. "Wow…" He breathed out. He was in awe. It was as though the rocky masses and ground before them were dipped in crystals and gemstones. The ice glimmered spell-bindingly in the dim light. It gave Larsa the feeling as though he was submerged in a glossy liquid hollowed out inside, or on top of a translucent surface with an endless, open sky overhead. Larsa had never seen such a wondrous sight.

"You did this?" He asked, still gaping around with a look of astonishment and admiration.

Penelo beamed once again as she noted his expression. "Yes I did. Did you know a mimic's vulnerable element is ice? That's why I chose my third level Mist Power. Look all around you; it's like an icy wonderland in here!"

"Yes, it is quite so. Have you a name for this miraculous power that creates such natural beauty?" Regaining his strength, Larsa managed to lift himself up and onto his feet. He shifted his attention fully back onto Penelo. He staggered over to where she was and reached out to hug her, when suddenly he felt a jolt run through him again. He collapsed to his knees with a worried Penelo right by his side.

"Larsa, what's the matter!? Are you okay!?"

"Yes…" He heaved. "My nerves are just a bit shaken still from what had occurred an hour or so ago. It is just a stitch; nothing more."

"You need more rest. Lie down again, Larsa." She gently pushed him down on his back and supported his neck with her arm. "Just one more potion, okay?"

Reluctantly, Larsa complied and choked down another potion before continuing the conversation. "I apologize for the postponement in conversation; but now that I feel better—might I ask what name you have for this lovely Mist Power of yours?"

Penelo shrugged her shoulders, still supporting Larsa's neck with her arm and tracing her fingers along his cheeks. "I haven't thought of any. I never really did think about doing that. I mean, I've only called it my third level Mist Power. That sounds pretty unoriginal, though, doesn't it? Well, I have no idea what to call it… Any suggestions?"

She looked down at his blossoming face and smiled. She was glad to see him recuperating from such a horrible state previously. She would be forever traumatized from what she had witnessed of the mimics' encounter with Larsa. She shuddered at the image implanted in her mind: A sharp, loud cry; green blood oozing on the ground from the slaughtered mimics; fangs sinking into Larsa's skin; another holler; frequent blows to his chest and stomach; and worst of all, Larsa's stripped and torn skin, his blood seeping out and trickling down his flesh. She shuddered again. And the condition he had been in afterwards: horrendous. She never wanted to see Larsa so battered and scabbed again. And the look on his face—the desperate, hopeless, painfully _lonely _look— had been heart-shattering.

_I never want to see Larsa in that situation again. I will make sure he never feels so hopeless or lonesome again._

"Resplendence…" came Larsa's voice from below. He cupped a hand around her cheek and smiled back at her. "Resplendence…"

Penelo interlaced her fingers with his cupped ones, and pinkened at his blazing gaze. "Yes, that's a lovely name for my Mist Power. Resplendence; I love it." She smiled shyly as she realized his fervent gaze on her had not yet broken. "Thank you Larsa…for naming my Mist Power with a name that suits it best."

"Ah, yes. It is quite a fitting name, isn't it?" His eyes were still locked fiercely on hers.

"Y-yes…" she stammered. "For this Mist Power—it's the best name…" Her heart pounded against her chest as his eyes still locked onto hers. "L-Larsa..? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Penelo, I'm fine. I am still somewhat…_dazed._"

Not sure what he was insinuating from that statement, Penelo bashfully smiled again before saying, "I think you need more rest then. Once the ice melts here, we might possibly be in danger again. You should rest some more now, Larsa. You need it."

She rose to her feet again and walked a few feet away before Larsa manically called out, "Wait! W-where are you going, Penelo!?"

She smiled as she saw his worried face. "I'm not _leaving _you, Larsa. _Goodness_, don't worry so much. I'm just going to get your blanket. You left your traveling bag at the entrance to this section."

"…Alright. I apologize." He nervously wrung his hands together. He didn't want her wandering alone anywhere. As helpless as he seemed at the moment, he rather she stay with him than roam about somewhere else and get lost.

In less than a minute, she returned with his travel bag. "Silly thing. You thought I was going to _leave_ you? In the condition you're in? I'd never leave you, Larsa; no matter what the situation. Now close your eyes, calm down, and get some well-needed rest, okay?" She sat down next to him and smiled widely.

"Aren't you going to rest as well..?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm not tired. I'll just be on the watch for anything. Now go to sleep, Larsa."

"…Penelo? Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

Penelo sighed, amusedly agitated by his concern. "Yes, Larsa, I'm very sure. _Get some rest, now."_

"…Penelo..?"

"Yes, Larsa?"

"…Thank you for rescuing me. I truly appreciate it…"

"Oh, Larsa! What are friends for? After all the times you've helped me, it was about time I returned the favor!"

"You needn't ever feel so obligated to return any favor to me, Penelo, because there are no favors _to_ return. I care about you and respect you—"

"—Larsa!" She interrupted, chuckling. "Alright, alright. I know you would never hover anything over my head. I would never do that to you, either. Now for the last time, Larsa: _go to sleep!"_

Larsa stirred for a few more minutes, deliberating.

"…Penelo…?"

"Larsa Ferrinas Solidor! I told you to—"

"—may I rest on your lap again..?"

Penelo stopped mid-sentence, mouth agape and speechless. Looking at his wide, anxious, azure eyes, Penelo couldn't help melting over his entreaty. She felt the urge to squeeze him in a tight hug after he asked for such an innocent and harmless request. _He's so sweet. And so shy…_

"Of course you may, Larsa. But you must promise me you'll—"

"—yes, I shall sleep peacefully, now. Thank you, Penelo…" With that said, Larsa shuffled over to where she sat and rested his head in her lap once more.

"Rest well, Larsa." She spoke softly. She began to stroke his cheeks. She smiled down at him until his breathing amplified into long, drawn-out inhalations. And when he _finally _drifted into a deep slumber, she was still smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, Larsa woke up to find Penelo sleeping in sitting position. The ice that had surrounded them and protected them from the mimics had thawed out completely. All around the area, the carcasses of the dead mimics lay. Fortunately, the mimic corpses didn't release a pungent, noisome smell.

He rose himself up from her warm lap, and was pleased to realize he had completely recovered from his injuries. Although they were lost in a very hostile environment, Larsa was relieved to know Penelo was alive. He sat beside her and reached out to her, pulling her onto his lap. But at that moment, Penelo stirred.

"Huh..? Oh, hi Larsa…" She yawned and smiled at him.

"Hello. How did you sleep?" He teased.

"Sorry about that… I didn't realize I was so tired. Are you feeling better now?"

"I feel completely rejuvenated, thank you. I'm glad you are well rested now, too." He looked around and noticed their dim surroundings. "Nightfall must be upon us now." He observed.

"Yeah, how are we going to find the others now?" Penelo asked worriedly. "Do you think they've rested, too?"

Larsa let out a disgruntled sigh. Their entire situation was overwhelming. They didn't know where they were, and they couldn't even corroborate whether the others had survived or not. But he couldn't let his hopes down; especially since Penelo had the tendency to worry too much.

"I believe they're all fine, Penelo." He assured her. "Most likely, they are resting now as well. After all, it is quite futile to wander around in the dark. Shall we rest the remaining night here? I doubt other mimics could be lurking about in this area. You said earlier that you've extirpated the nest in this dwelling, did you not?"

"Yeah, every mimic died from Resplendence. And I've regained a fraction of my magick, too."

"Very well. I don't believe any other fiends would be in this area. Come; let us prepare a makeshift bed to rest on for the remaining night." He searched through his travel bag and set up their tent. Penelo gathered flint and moss growing on rocks and started a fire with the remains of her magicks. The two sat by the fire together; hands interlaced, and passed time while waiting for their eyes to grow heavy with tiredness once more.

Larsa contemplated for a while before he spoke.

"Penelo?" He started, looking hopefully at her.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Larsa?"

"Well, sitting here has allowed me to reflect over personal matters. And I was wondering—have you ever felt ashamed of yourself?" He looked at her with wide, expectant eyes.

She was baffled by his question. "Well, many times, of course. Whenever my parents would admonish me for misbehaving, I'd feel shameful. Why do you ask?"

He bowed his head down. "I was merely wondering whether others felt that way, too. I am always ashamed of myself…"

Penelo shifted her body towards him, waiting for him to expatiate. "What has made you feel so ashamed?"

"I've been so oblivious… My naivety astounds me." He let out a terse chuckle before continuing. He turned his head in her direction, and bore his eyes into hers. "I doubted your perceptions of my brother the first time we met. Do you remember that splendid day, Penelo? I had been so thrilled to meet you…and then I acted like quite the insensible fool."

"No you didn't…"

He tilted his head upwards and stared ahead into the distance. "Your perceptions of my brother, Vayne, were true. Do you not remember how intruding his name alone had been to you that day I mentioned it? You were so fearful of his intentions and motives—and rightfully so. And I had tried to deter you from thinking such thoughts, because I thoughtlessly adulated him then. I was such a fool. It shames me even now to think of how much I had revered him."

Penelo soothingly placed her hands on each of his shoulders, and gazed into his eyes, smiling slightly. "Larsa, you're still young. You learn through _experience_; it's part of the growing process. You didn't know how your brother would be then. It's perfectly normal to look up to your brother the way you did. Unfortunately, Vayne tarnished his reputation through his military antics. But you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself for believing in him."

"All my life, I trusted him unconditionally. Even after the war of two years ago, I felt nothing but reverence towards him. I thought his motives were beneficial to all nations. But our present situation reveals otherwise."

"But we're going to fix that problem, Larsa. That's why we're all traveling with you. We don't want to see another war between the nations, either."

"Am I being too hopeful by believing our journey to Mount Bur-Omisace will prevent another war?"

"I think you're trying your hardest to accomplish what you set out for, Larsa; and that's all that matters in the end. Whether our visit to Mount Bur-Omisace is successful or not doesn't matter."

"But if I fail, I will become a laughingstock before the people of my nation as well as others. I would be regarded by them as overly confident in my incentives and naïve…"

"That would be their mistake, not yours. _I_ would always support you." Larsa smiled at her words, and she gave an encouraging squeeze to his hand.

"But you still haven't completely answered my question." Penelo said. "Why are you always ashamed of yourself?"

"I suppose I'm just very self-deprecating. House Solidor requires stern discipline towards the behavior and actions of a possible heir to the Archadian throne. The son of an emperor must exceed the high expectations of his father. Whenever I fail at a goal I've set out to accomplish, I'm quite critical of myself. The burden of being an heir to the Empire is quite heavy upon my brother and me."

"I can only imagine," Penelo said, "how difficult it is for you to carry such a burden on your shoulders. It must be so stressful to worry about others and what _they _think of you before worrying about yourself. But it's wrong. No child should ever have to suffer from such responsibility."

They both sat for a few silent moments, pensive, until another personal question stirred within Larsa.

"How was your mother before…the war occurred two years ago, Penelo?" Larsa faced her again, expectantly waiting for her answer. He craved for any information about a mother and her affection towards her children.

She sighed before beginning. "Well, I'm not too good with words to describe how wonderful she was." She sighed again. "Where to begin? I remember how cheerful she used to be. Her smile was infectious—just like yours, actually."

"_My_ smile?" Larsa asked with both amusement and surprise embedded in his eyes.

Penelo started to laugh. "You have a wonderful smile, Larsa. It always brightens my mood when I see it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Your mother's smile must have been hereditary, because I loveyour smile." He noted her blush and grinned.

"Anyway," she continued, "her personality was always upbeat and positive, no matter what situation she was placed in. She used to tell me to always think optimistically, for life had too many obstacles and problems in the way to wallow in misery whenever the goings got tough."

"I'd say you heeded her advice quite admirably, then."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"Yes, as your smile is contagious, so is your personality, Penelo."

"You are such a flatterer, Larsa." She chuckled.

"My thoughts of you are always genuine. But pardon me again; please continue."

She nodded and pressed on, reminiscing on the pleasant days before the tragic war. "She was always so dedicated to our family. She loved us all irrevocably. Whenever we were sick, she would cradle us and sing in her sweet voice. Whenever she became angry, her face would flush a flaming red, and she had this really malicious glare that made even the strongest, towering men cringe."

_Another inherited trait._ Larsa thought, chuckling to himself. But he didn't say it aloud, lest he receive her penetrable glare himself.

"She provided us with the best knowledge, nourishment, and care. Whenever we needed to be comforted, she was always there for us. Every night when we were little kids, she'd go into our rooms and read us stories till we fell asleep. She was a fair disciplinarian, too. Boy, did we ever get a spanking if we misbehaved! And she supplied us with the greatest advice when dealing with difficult issues in life."

Penelo paused a moment before continuing. "Her last caring advice to me was: 'Penelo, you must never give up on the cruel times of your life; always prevail over them. No matter what happens, no matter what obstacles lay before you, just know that I'm always here for you, whether it be physically or in spirit.' A month later, the war separated us."

Penelo didn't speak for a while afterwards, and she lowered her head.

Larsa's heartbeat started to race as he noticed her lips begin to tremble.

"No, please don't cry!" He promptly pulled her in an embrace and pressed her face against the crook of his neck. His right hand supported the back of her neck while his other hand locked around her waist. "I'm so sorry! I had no intention of hurting you! I had only meant to learn more about biological mothers. I am so selfish to have asked you when you are still recovering from such a loss. Please forgive me! I promise I will never—"

"—Larsa…" Her muzzled, quivering voice came. Immediately, Larsa ceased talking so that he could listen to her.

"Larsa, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I _wanted_ to tell you about my mother. I tend to get a bit teary-eyed, though, so please don't blame yourself."

"Penelo, I don't want to see you cry…"

But just at that moment, Penelo felt the tears start to leak out from her moist eyes. She tried to pull away so he wouldn't feel them against his neck, but his hold on her was too firm, and the tears trickled down his neck.

"_Nooooo……"_ He moaned as he felt her tears on his skin yet again. "I was an imbecile to have asked such a personal, pain-inducing question! Look at what I've done to you…" He cupped both his hands around her tear-sodden cheeks and delicately lifted her face up towards his. He raked his eyes over her face and, although the sight of Penelo crying was most upsetting, he felt his heart literally liquefy from her glory.

"I'm not normally this mopey, Larsa. I usually don't break down and cry like this."

"No, don't accuse yourself of being weak, Penelo…"

Penelo broke into a large smile, however, as she recalled another custom of her mother. "Now I remember another routine my mother used to do for me whenever I was sad. She used to hold me whenever I had a rough day and soothe me with her gentle words until I stopped crying."

"Then I shall do just the same." Larsa said. And he buried his face between her shoulder and neck and crooned soft, comforting words to her until the tears that soiled her face desiccated. When she finally drew her head up and smiled at Larsa, he returned the smile and reached for a handkerchief in his pants pocket.

He extended the handkerchief outwards. "Would you mind dowsing this in cold water, Penelo?" He asked. She pointed at the handkerchief and cast Water on it. With the cold handkerchief in hand, Larsa tenderly wiped Penelo's puffy eyes and cheeks to reduce the inflammation.

"Thank you Larsa." She said timidly.

"Penelo, please forgive me for being so selfish. I just…longed for information about a mother. I…wanted to understand how it is like to have a mother provide and care for her children…"

Pity swept over Penelo at that instant. "Larsa…you aren't selfish for wanting to know about a mother which you've been deprived of in your life. Please, don't restrain yourself from asking me anything about a mother."

Larsa's eyes glimmered with emotion. "Is it true…that a mother sympathizes with her children? Does a mother cradle her children when they are troubled, and support them when they are placed in a difficult situation?"

"Yes, mothers are very nurturing that way. They know how their children feel, and they can empathize with them. A true mother loves her children irrevocably—and she shows it, too."

Larsa bowed his head down and closed his eyes. "It…must be wonderful to have a mother such as that. A mother who would support me when I need it. A mother to kiss away the few tears I've shed all my life when I couldn't suppress them inside any longer. A mother to ease the many tensions and frustrations I've dealt with in life. I wonder how that would be… But I must admit; I haven't been entirely deprived of a motherly _figure_. Drace has always supported me."

"Drace?"

"She is my surrogate mother. Of course, her duties restrict her from catering to my every desire, but she has played the largest motherly role in my life. Rather, she has been the _only _motherly figure in my life. Though she is prohibited from touching the royalty in any manner after I no longer needed suckling, she would sometimes steal through the hallways and enter my bedchamber to read me a story. Oh, how I loved those rare nights. She would read me the most adventurous children stories until I fell asleep."

"That was very kind of her. What would've happened if she were caught doing that, though?"

"For royalty in general, she would most likely be prosecuted. But because of my father's magnanimity, he would probably warn her not to do it again, lest she be released from her duty permanently."

"She is a very loving woman, then—to risk so much just to see you. She must truly care about you."

"Yes, I will be forever grateful to her. I, too, respect her and care for her. But…although she has provided for me in every way achievable, I still yearn for more… Why is that so, Penelo? Am I being selfish?" His eyes shifted to the ground shamefacedly.

"Not at all, Larsa. In fact," she started saying, placing her hand on his cheek, "I know what you really desire, because you've been devoid of it _all_ your life."

Larsa placed his hand over her hand that was cupping his cheek, and waited eagerly for her to finish.

"This." She gestured to her hand wrapped around his cheekbone, and to _his_ hand desirously clutched around hers. "Touch—the physical contact of another hume. You've been devoid of it your entire life. I've noticed that about you since the first time we met; the way you firmly wrapped your fingers around mine before leaving the Lhusu Mines, the way you try to make a hug or caress last as long as possible. You've never had anyone to comfort you that way. And you might not have realized it yet, but I do; every hume _needs_ to feel another hume's flesh against their own. The comforting warmth it emanates is soothing, and it displays affection. Touch is one major factor for expressing love, and it is an essential. That is why you desire more of Drace; you wish for her to hug you and comfort you in ways words alone cannot achieve."

She smiled as she realized Larsa was now grasping her one hand with both of his, unwilling to let go. She stretched her other hand forward, and placed it behind his neck, pulling him forward. Larsa did not hesitate. He nudged his head underneath her chin and pressed his face into her collarbone. He released his grip on her hand and slid them around her waist. He sighed in contentment at the feel of her warm and smooth skin. He was aware of his true desires. Nothing was as heartening to him as the feel of Penelo's skin on his own.

"Yes," he breathed, "this is what I desire most. I understand my longings now…" The softness and tenderness of a woman—and not just any woman for that matter, but for Peneloalone_—_was all Larsa needed to sate his pining thirst for affection and reassurance.

They remained in their embrace for an indefinite amount of time; Larsa's slow, peaceful breathing stroking her neck and collarbone.

After a while, the two heard a scuttering from a distance. Immediately, Larsa raised his head and looked around.

"Who's there!?" He shouted. More scuttering was heard. Larsa rose to his feet, sword in hand, and stealthily walked towards the sound of scurrying feet.

"Larsa..!" Penelo whispered harshly, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back down.

"I promise I will return. For our safety, I must see what is producing that ruckus. Please remain here." Larsa pulled his hand from hers and continued walking. He approached the opening of a cave and looked inside. He gasped in horror and hurriedly ran to Penelo.

"What's the matter?" Penelo asked nervously.

Larsa was panting heavily, regaining his breath so he could speak. "There are…more of them. More…mimics in that cave."

"No..! How are we going to bypass them?"

"There are other paths we can take. Let us hurry, Penelo." He hastily collected his tent and blanket and placed them in his traveling bag. He seized her hand and the two hastily ran towards another opening. A low, rumbling growl was heard, and heavy feet that stomped across the ground were booming against the rocky walls. Although the grumbling sound was faint, it still panicked the two.

"What is that!?" Penelo asked frantically.

"I don't know, but it most certainly doesn't sound good…" Larsa tugged on Penelo's arm, pulling her right by his side. "Oh, what other beasts must we encounter!?"

Behind them, the scurrying of the mimics amplified. Larsa took a glance backwards.

"No!!" He screamed. The mimics had found them, and they were giving chase. "Faster, Penelo!" He pulled harder on her arm and doubled his speed.

The booming against the walls was growing more thunderous. Most likely, the mimics were fleeing from that noise as well. But now that they had detected Larsa and Penelo, their frightened frenzy was replaced by their maddening appetite.

Penelo's lungs were on fire; they felt as though they would burst. "Larsa," she panted, "I can't..." Her legs were burning, and her stomach contracted tightly from the speed. She was beginning to stumble upon the rough, rocky ground.

"Please, Penelo! You mustn't give up!" Larsa was flustered by their situation. How could he protect Penelo against all of these mimics, as well as avoid whatever it was that was thundering from another section of the mines? They both entered another vacant section of the mines. They raced on, desperately searching for an opening that could lead them out of the long pathways. Their hearts sank when they reached the end of the section.

"A dead end…" Penelo whimpered, heart rate accelerated and legs quivering. "Larsa…" She whispered, gripping his hand harshly.

"Penelo! Are you able to perform Resplendence?" He asked anxiously. He looked ahead and watched as the mimics drew nearer and nearer to them. He drew out his sword, preparing to slaughter as many mimics as he could.

"No… my magick power still hasn't completely replenished. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't blame yourself. We must fight as many as we can. Can you cast a few Blizzara spells?"

She nodded briefly. "I'm fighting right alongside of you this time, Larsa."

Larsa rushed towards the oncoming mimics and mercilessly sliced through as many as he could. The mimics crowded around him, but Penelo cast a Blizzara, repelling them. The mimics then shifted their attention to Penelo. Larsa extended his hand in front of Penelo in attempt to protect her. He started striking every mimic in sight. One launched directly at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Penelo rapidly cast a Cura on him before enchanting another Blizarra unto the mimics. They were able to kill a reasonable amount of mimics, but the mimics outnumbered them immoderately still…

They were slowly edging towards a corner. Larsa started losing all hope for survival. He cried inside, because he knew how ominous their situation was. With the possibility of defeating the mimics diminishing every second, he grabbed hold of Penelo and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing!?" She gasped, struggling to free herself from his firm grip.

He pressed his back hardly against her, and he extended his arms outward to shield her.

"Stop, Larsa! Let me fight beside you!"

"I shall protect you, Penelo." He said, and then he received a terrible pierce to his stomach from one of the mimics. He gasped from the pain, but refused to lessen his hold of her.

"Larsa, please! Don't do this!" She tried in all effort to free herself from his forceful hold. She pushed against his back, but he would not budge; he was too strong for her. Realizing her attempts to free herself were futile, she relented and cast another Cura on him. Then, she cast Blizzara on the mimics crowding around them, exhausting all the magick left in her.

"I ran out of magick power..." Her lips began to quiver as she realized their fate. She pressed her face into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. More mimics, still, were creeping towards them. "I'm so sorry, Larsa…"

"No…" Larsa moaned. He needed to contrive a plan to save Penelo. If he died, Penelo would be left all alone to fend for herself. He desperately looked around, searching for _anything _that could at least ward off the mimics. The only thing that surrounded them was the rocky cliffs. He drew out his sword and struck three other mimics. Other mimics started sprinting towards him.

The T-Rex had been able to demolish the cliffs so facilely. And the outcome had proven to be so efficacious… If only he could somehow bring the walls down…

His heart nearly stopped from his revelation. That was it! He needed to bring the cliffs down! Determination to survive once again swept over him as he became enlightened of the solution. He could cause the cliffs to tumble down with his _own _strength; with _telekinesis_. Hope restored, Larsa sliced the few mimics immediately before him, and started to focus.

"Penelo, I will save you."

She raised her head up from his back. "Larsa?" Curiosity and hope began to seep into her once more as she heard his placid tone of voice.

"A moment please, Penelo." He strained his eyes and concentrated. He could uproot trees from the ground; surely he could cause the walls to cave in? And he felt it—felt his mind straining and flexing at his command. He shifted his attention onto the rocks and flexed once more. The rocky cliffs started to vibrate. He strained harder, contracting and loosening his mind alternately.

Finally, he felt the weight of the rock above his head, and looked up and saw a large chunk lingering over his head. He mentally thrust the chunk of rock forward, and the actual rock lurched towards the swarm of mimics. The mimics witnessed the flying rock and scuttled away.

Penelo gaped in awe. She squeezed his arm and encouraged him. "Yes, Larsa! Keep going!"

He smiled and thrust another rock from the wall at the mimics. Soon, he was able to thrust clusters of rocks. They started flying in every direction. They crushed mimics underneath, and smashed against their heads. The walls started tumbling down, until the mimics before them were covered entirely. They squirmed around from underneath the rocky masses, but the impact eventually crushed them down and rendered them lifeless.

He had done it! He had annihilated all the mimics and saved Penelo! He was so thrilled by his accomplishment, but he was also quite fatigued from all the mental force he put upon himself. And so he felt his knees buckle, and felt himself collapsing onto the ground. Penelo kneeled down beside him and mustered up the strength to hoist him upwards. She gently placed his back against the heaps of rocks. He was panting profoundly, but he still smiled at her.

She sprung at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Larsa, you did it again! You saved us both when our situation seemed so hopeless."

He chuckled as she hugged him so fiercely. "Well, I am your protector—your _guardian_—after all. Am I not?" He grinned at her.

She lifted her head off his chest so she could look directly into his shimmering eyes. She placed a hand around the curve of his cheek. "My guardian…" She confirmed with a proud smile on her face. She drew her face closer to his, and nestled her right cheek on his left. "My hero…" She whispered lightly in his ear. She twisted her head ever so delicately to the right, her lips brushing slightly against his cheek. She drew back an inch, and dove in for a swift kiss on his cheek.

Larsa took a sharp intake of breath as he finally felt the _real_ Penelo's lips on his flesh. He teemed with excitement and pleasure as her moist lips left a hot mark on his cheek. A few drones passed through his lips as she moved onto the other side of his face with another brief, but satisfying kiss. His face was a scorching red, his heart a pulsating drum, and his stomach felt hollowed out. Her lips were so luscious and full; this _exceeded_ his expectations of how they'd feel on his skin.

She rested her cheek against his afterwards. Just as soon as the pleasing moment had come, it had ended far more quickly.

But Larsa yearned for more. Desire gleamed in his eyes. He was just about to proceed from her previous ministration, when her head rose up in alert.

"Larsa, do you hear that?"

Coming back to his senses, Larsa looked at her alarmed face. "I'm sorry?"

"That sound… I hear that stomping again…"

Larsa listened intently. She was right; the booming treading and rumbling noise from before echoed from distant walls. "Oh, heavens above!" He cried aloud, exacerbated. "What else must we face and endure!?"

They heard the fluttering of bats and the roar of whatever entity lurked behind the remaining stony walls.

"It's coming from over there." Penelo pointed straight ahead from where they were sitting.

"Then we must change our course, lest we encounter yet another formidable fiend. Come, Penelo. I'm afraid we must rise again and flee. Oh, will we ever rest tonight?" He exhaled in a wearied manner. He rose to his feet and extended his hand out for her. He took a few quick steps before Penelo released his hand. Confused, he looked at her quizzically. "Penelo?"

"That roar—it sounds so familiar, though…"

Larsa shot another inquiring glance at her. "Penelo, we must hurry. That fiend is approaching us!" He ran to her side and seized her hand in his again. But she shook it away. "_Penelo_," he said in an emphatic tone, "as we stall, the fiend is only advancing closer upon us. Let us leave _now_."

But surprisingly to him, she took a few steps towards the echoing roar. "No, wait. I'm pretty sure I've heard this creature before…"

Confounded by her eccentric behavior, Larsa ran to her and grasped her arm, pulling her toward his direction.

"Stop Larsa!" She forcefully wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"Penelo, _please_…" He beseeched. But yet again to his astonishment, Penelo started to break out on a run towards the creature's voice.

"NO!!" He shouted, sprinting after her. "Penelo, what are you doing!?" In a few short moments, he caught up to her and bound her in his arms again.

"Let _go_, Larsa!"

"Penelo, why are you acting so rashly!? I _implore _you to avoid that creature!"

"I'm almost positive I know what that beast is! It'll help us! I'll have to show you, though, because I don't have time to explain what it is and how it'll help. We have to hurry before we lose it!"

She struggled to free herself, but he refused to release her. She glared at him, causing him to recoil, but his hold on her remained ever strong. Reasoning the vainness of straining against him, she opted instead to cajole him.

"Larsa, don't you trust me? You know I wouldn't act without thinking first, don't you?" She frowned and gazed at him with the most offended, pained expression she could generate. To her amazement, she noticed Larsa's eyes literally melt into a pool of emotion.

Overcome with regret for what his actions had implied, he swept her in a passionate embrace. "My trust for you will remain forever staunch, Penelo. Do you not realize that by now? Please forgive me for leading you to believe otherwise."

Although Penelo always enjoyed hugging Larsa, she knew she couldn't prolong their embrace at the moment. She patted his back momentarily, and promptly pulled away.

"Save this for later, Larsa. We need to hurry."

Disappointed, Larsa ruefully freed her from his hold. "…Alright."

The moment his arms left her waist, Penelo raced through the narrow passageways and followed the sound of the roaring beast with Larsa following after her. As the beast's cries escalated, Larsa grew more concerned, but he promised himself that he would not deter her from her thoughts. If she truly believed the beast would be beneficial to their cause, then he would faithfully follow her anywhere she went. And even if her judgment were incorrect, he'd be there to protect her.

At last, Penelo halted at an open section. "There it is." She breathed out.

Larsa turned his head to where she was staring, and gasped in horror. Penelo started to spring towards it. Larsa couldn't help worrying again. He truly trusted Penelo's discretion, but the beast's shadow alone was alarmingly fearsome.

Penelo stopped right before the beast. Larsa followed suit and gaped wide-eyed at the monster as he finally saw it in the light. It was over ten meters tall and easily five meters wide. Its four arms could easily crush the two of them with little effort. At the moment, it was effortlessly gnawing at a dozen fluttering bats in the air, emitting its earsplitting howl throughout the mines. Involuntarily, Land threw his arms around Penelo protectively. But Penelo merely laughed aloud and _kissed_ him on the cheek. Despite the fear induced within him, Larsa's heart flickered with exhilaration as she nonchalantly kissed him without hesitation.

"Yes! I was right! It's Belias, Balthier's Esper!" She shouted joyously, waving her hands in the air.

"Balthier's _Esper_? Penelo, what are you saying?"

Looming from behind the giant beast was none other than Balthier, his lips raised in his inveterate smirk.

"PENELO!" A cry came from behind Balthier.

"Vaan!" Penelo hollered in return. "Basch! You're all safe!" Penelo grabbed Larsa's hand and led him to the other party members. Vaan raced to Penelo and lifted her off the ground. Basch and Balthier nodded to Larsa and smiled at the best friends' reunion.

Vaan crushed her to his chest and placed incessant kisses across her forehead. At the sight, Larsa felt his blood boil and he tightened his fists at his sides. His heart started to sting the longer their embrace carried on. He suddenly felt the urge to go up to Vaan and snap his head—and notably his lips—away from Penelo's luminous face. This feeling Larsa experienced inside of himself was foreign to him, and it perplexed him. Was it anger? Jealousy? His protective instincts? An amalgamation of all of them? He couldn't place his finger on one certain emotion, but he knew the feeling inside of him now was not a pleasant one. He felt guilty for feeling this way about one of his friends— especially after just reuniting with him—but it came naturally to him. He did not want to see Vaan—or any man for that matter—embrace Penelo so; save himself, of course. When Vaan eventually released his hold on her, Penelo rushed back over to Larsa and wrapped her arms around his waist, who in turn locked his arms possessively around her. He smiled again; the incongruous and foul feeling inside of him diminishing already.

"Don't forget to greet Larsa, too, Vaan!" Penelo exclaimed. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have survived."

"Hey Larsa! I didn't know you were with Penelo the whole time. Thanks for taking care of her again." Vaan approached Larsa and patted him on the back.

"Hello, Vaan. I am glad to see you have been managing well. But where are the Lady Ashe and Fran?" Larsa peered over Vaan's shoulder to see a disgruntled Balthier and Basch.

"Unfortunately we were separated from them at the beginning…" Basch muttered disappointedly.

Balthier inhaled sharply, deeply frustrated by the situation as well. "We have been searching everywhere. Hopefully they are together…"

"Well, with Belias, I shouldn't think it'd be that difficult to find them." Penelo chimed in optimistically.

"Yes," Basch agreed, "it has been quite effortless with Balthier's Esper. Yet I am still worried about Fran and Her Highness… We must continue our search of them."

"If Princess Ashe is with Fran, then I'm sure she is safe." Balthier assured Basch. "Fran's acute hearing and smell will prevent the two of them from encountering any undesirable monsters, and she is quite talented with escaping from danger. But I still worry about her, as any caring partner would. So, as you said, let us make haste."

The party gathered all their belongings and set off for the search of the two missing women. Belias led the way through the tangled pathways.

"Penelo," Larsa started, taking her hand in his, "what is this mystical beast of Balthier's?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Larsa. I forgot to explain." She smiled and continued. "Well, this beast, Belias, is called an Esper."

"Oh yes, I do recall you saying that. And what makes an Esper differentiate from any other monster?" Larsa was fascinated by the supernatural beast. He never knew a beast could be so docile and servile to a hume.

"Well, I don't know much about them, either, but I've learned that they were rebellious entities who were doomed by the gods to remain on Ivalice for all eternity."

"My goodness; they must've done something quite immoral to have had such a curse placed upon them!" Larsa was dumbfounded by the Espers' recondite history that had been unbeknownst to him for all of his life. It only widened the gap between his political knowledge and his expertise of the magical history of Ivalice. He was simply stunned by how little he truly knew of Ivalice's history.

"Yeah." Penelo agreed. "And now they are condemned to serve humes, should we conquer them."

"Amazing…" Larsa breathed out. He gazed at Penelo with enthrallment. "I have learned more from you about this world's magical history than I have all my life. Thank you very much for enlightening me, Penelo." With an innocent grin on his face, he stopped in his tracks and placed numerous kisses on Penelo's hand, provoking an envious Vaan beside him.

"I think we should hurry up and follow them before we get lost, _Larsa." _Vaan blew out through his gritted teeth.

As soon as he heard Vaan's peremptory tone, Larsa regretfully ceased his ministration. After the wonderful—and absolutely _terrifying_— night alone with Penelo in the Henne Mines, Larsa was easily accustomed to lavishing his attention fully onto her. But now, it seemed he would have to be more careful of what he said or did, unless he wished to deal with Vaan and impair their friendship.

"Vaan," Penelo interrupted, "I don't see what the problem is. Larsa isn't holding us back. He was just commenting on what I knew about the Espers—that's all."

"Yeah, but does he have to do _that?"_

"Do what? I saw nothing wrong with what he did. He was just thanking me for explaining the history of the Espers! I'm not going to argue with you on this anymore, Vaan. Let's just go, okay?"

"My apologies, Vaan." Larsa said diffidently. "I hadn't meant to instigate…"

Vaan heaved a sigh, feeling regretful for his bad temper. "No, it's okay. I tend to overreact sometimes when I'm stressed. Sorry Larsa…"

"Come on, guys." Penelo spoke up again. "Let's make this Henne Mines trip as pleasant as it can possibly be."

The three followed after Balthier and Basch into another dreaded section of the mines. Balthier stopped in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" He asked the others. Larsa automatically strengthened his hold on Penelo, wary of any other fiends that could endanger them.

Vaan furrowed his eyebrows together as he strained his ears. "It sounds like someone's running..."

"This way!" Basch commanded the party, and he took a sharp right into a very constricted path. The rest followed suit and eventually came into a wide opening. There, they all saw a crazed Viera with glowing red eyes pointing at someone.

"Fran! Ashe!" Balthier shouted, running towards them with the party following behind.

The two women were standing side-by-side, staring ahead at the distraught Viera. The Viera was pointing directly at Ashe with wary, loathing eyes and a disgusted grimace upon her face.

"Stay away! Power-needy hume!!" She bellowed, and then she fled away with her skewed body.

"Mjrn!" Fran cried out, and she gave chase to her younger sister.

"That's Mjrn!?" Penelo asked bewilderedly. She would have never thought Fran's sister would be so cruel and awry.

"Something's wrong with her." Ashe said. "We must follow Fran and help her!"

But the ruckus they produced, as well as the scent of all the humes in one gathered place, lured in a giant wyrm. The wyrm roared in a thunderous tone and panicked the party. They all turned to face the savage beast and stared at it in a state of shock. The wyrm's legs alone were larger than each party member, and its razor sharp teeth glistened with saliva. With another piercing howl, it charged at them.

Belias intersected and clasped the wyrm's head in two of its mighty hands. With its other two hands, Belias began pounding against the wyrm's skull. Balthier and Basch struck at the wyrm's legs while Vaan and Ashe struck at its underbelly. For a moment, Larsa could only stare in disbelief at Belias's might. When Penelo began to cast Aero, however, Larsa refocused and ran ahead to aid Vaan. The wyrm refused to succumb, and it fought back with utmost vigor.

After a while, Vaan stopped striking at the beast and concentrated on a certain, unidentifiable incantation. Larsa noticed everyone else ceased what they were doing, and also concentrated on a spell. Suddenly, Vaan was airborne, floating in the air and twirling around like a tornado. Balthier followed suit with a powerful explosive spell, Ashe produced large bolts of lightning, and Basch fired a powerful stream-like magick spell. Penelo ended the performance with a spin and whirls of magicks spewing from her hands. The wyrm howled in pain and collapsed lifelessly to the ground, limp. After the commotion, Vaan and Penelo high-fived and complimented on each other's Mist Powers.

"Penelo," Larsa intervened, "you used another Mist Power?" He was simply awe-struck by the scene that had just played before him.

"Yes!" She answered excitedly. "You just witnessed a chain of Mist Powers, Larsa."

Larsa marveled at her. "Penelo," he said, chuckling as he spoke, "the more time I spend with you, the more speechless I become. I am truly _stunned_ by everyone's ethereal abilities. Truly _amazing_…" He gazed at Belias, and then glanced at everyone. What more magickal powers did they hold? His telekinetic powers now seemed so frail and feeble compared to their aptitudes.

"Forgive me for the intrusion of your thoughts, but we must search for Fran now." Balthier said in a jostled voice.

The party complied and traveled through another narrow passage. As they entered another wide opening, they noticed Fran cradling her sister, who seemed to be unconscious. Manufacted nethicite lay beside them, baffling Larsa. Why had Mjrn been carrying around Archadian nethicite? And what had caused her to behave so idiosyncratically from a Viera's usually calm and collected composure?

"Let us enter the small room behind me." Fran abruptly suggested.

When Mjrn finally awoke, she explained her encounters with the Archadian soldiers. She described how the nethicite given to her had driven her mad. She said the power of the nethicite frightened her.

Larsa's heart pumped chillingly as he listened to Mjrn's story. He turned and faced Penelo.

"Penelo, that stone I gave you—do you still carry it with you?" He wanted to punish himself in some way for acting so insensibly. How could he have given her something that was life-threatening?

"Yeah, it's right here." She took it out of her pocket and showed it to him. The moment she placed it in his sight, he snatched it from her hands, eager to take the wretched thing away before it did anything to her. She gasped in surprise at his prompt action.

"Larsa..?"

He glowered at the stone with a newly formed revulsion. He abhorred anything that could potentially harm the one he cared for most. His blood rushed fearfully through his veins at the thought of Penelo being stone-cold and lifeless from it…

"This…is a more dangerous thing than I had imagined…" He shivered as he spoke, his back facing Penelo in shame. He bowed his head down and closed his eyes, praying that she'd forgive him for his stupidity. "Forgive me, Penelo. I—I didn't know…" He clutched the stone in his hand, contracting his muscles painfully. "I only wanted to give you a gift to remember me by…"

Penelo broke out in a smile just then. "As if I could ever forget _you,_ Larsa."

As he heard that, his grip on the nethicite loosened so much that it fell from his hand onto the ground. His head perked up in curiosity. She knew he wanted to hear more benevolent remarks, so she elaborated on them just for his sake.

"Besides, Larsa, I've always thought of it as my good luck charm." She could already see his smile, despite the fact that his back was facing her.

"And," she added in, "it saved us from the Leviathan. If it weren't for this nethicite you gave me, we would've all been killed. So in the end, you actually saved us all by giving this stone to me. Thank you for that, Larsa."

He turned to face her and bore his eyes deeply into hers, beaming the entire time. She observed the bright sparkle of his eyes and wide grin across his face as he listened to her.

"You…truly mean that, Penelo?" He asked meekly.

"I meant every word of it. You are, beyond a doubt, my hero forever." She bent in and pecked him on the cheek. She could feel his cheek heat up even before her lips left.

"Penelo…" He took a step closer to her and took both her hands in his, refusing to take his eyes off of her. Everyone surrounding them watched them suspiciously, waiting to see what else would transpire.

Vaan glared spitefully at Larsa. He was mentally daring Larsa to build onto whatever was occurring between the two currently. Thankfully, Ashe cut in just in time.

"We must be careful of this nethicite, then. Who knows what powers a manufactured stone can wield now?"

"Yeah," Vaan absentmindedly agreed, "it's better to avoid the nethicite altogether. Even if it did protect us before, it's still dangerous."

"Well," Balthier said, "now that our mission here is accomplished, let us leave this dreadful dwelling and soak in some sunshine. A bath in the Ozmone Plains ponds seems quite lovely now, too." He brushed away at his dusty vest, scowling at the filth caked onto it.

"Agreed." Fran said, wrapping an arm around Mjrn's shoulder. "We shall return to Eruyt Village afterwards."

With the entire party together again, it was fairly easy leaving the Henne Mines. They rushed out of the mines and into the Ozmone Plains in broad daylight. They basked in an open, bright field and bathed in the sun's beaming rays.

"Ah, it's so nice out!" Penelo exclaimed exuberantly, spiraling around in the fields. "And to think we were hauled up in the Henne Mines for only a day!"

"What a day it was, too." Basch remarked, chuckling at Penelo's vibrancy.

Larsa couldn't stop smiling as he ogled at Penelo's elegance. She gracefully pirouetted with one foot gliding through the air at a right angle to her body. Somehow, she was able to balance on one foot the entire time. The breeze was a warm one; blowing leaves and petals in a swirl around her. Some exotic, brightly colored flowers caught in her hair, adorning the golden silk with its own beauty. Her face and body had a saintly look to it as the sun poured over her porcelain skin, creating an ethereal glow and enhancing the glistening of her hair. Her grace only substantiated her nimble, angelic appearance.

Balthier interrupted Larsa's trance. "I'd say we all needed a rest from that wearisome visit. It is such a glorious day, too… I suppose we can rest here for the remaining day. Is that alright, Fran?"

"There is no rush. I, too, could do with some relaxation. This day is far too wonderful to pass for any more laboring and traveling. I need to bathe as well."

Balthier grinned at her. "Behold, the ponds over there look quite tempting. Care to join me?" She nodded and the two left to settle down in the warm, shimmering water.

"Hey, Penelo! Larsa!" Vaan shouted. "Let's go over to the ponds. too!"

Penelo stopped twirling around, tempted to swim in the ponds. "Yeah, the water must be so nice. Come on, Larsa!"

Penelo grabbed hold of his hand and the three followed after Balthier and Fran. Basch and Ashe eventually joined in as well.

Vaan tore of his vest, slid off his boots and gauntlets, and dove in one of the warm ponds. He beckoned Penelo and Larsa to join him. Penelo took off her boots and armbands and unzipped her jumper. At first, Larsa gaped at her with large—and excited—eyes, wondering if Penelo was really bold enough to swim in only her undergarments. To his masked disappointment, however; she wore a lacy shirt and shorts underneath her jumper. She undid her braids, her hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. Larsa's heart thudded rapidly as he soaked in all her newly exposed skin and flowing hair. He sighed yearningly as he took in the barer sections of her upper thighs and the curving of her waist. The jumper had concealed so much of her bodily beauty.

"Come on, Larsa!" He heard Vaan holler out.

Larsa hesitantly divested himself of his boots, shirt, and gloves. He was a bit self-conscious about his body compared to Vaan's. His pastel skin and meager chest contracted vastly from Vaan's larger, bronzed physique. Of course, he was still growing…but he feared Penelo would be averse to his current physical type. To his relief and delight, however, he found Penelo literally pulling him into the water, completely unaware of his insecurity, and seemingly indifferent towards his body form.

"Gosh, Larsa, you take a long time! Hurry up and get in!" With one last tug on his arm, she hauled him into the pond. He fell face-first into the water, and when he lifted his head up into the air, his hair was matted to his forehead and eyes.

Penelo burst out laughing. "Interesting hairstyle, Larsa." She trekked over to him and pulled his bangs back. "There, much better." She commented.

Vaan treaded lightly behind Larsa and sprung on top of him, pushing his head back into the water.

"Vaan!" Penelo chastised. "That was really cruel. Apologize to Larsa!"

But Penelo was surprised to see Larsa smiling underneath his mop of sodden hair. Unexpectedly, Larsa turned around and pushed Vaan's head underwater, laughing. Vaan rose above water again and chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta admit; that was pretty good." Afterwards, Larsa and Vaan playfully tussled in the water, dunking each other and laughing the whole while. Penelo was pleased to see Larsa's playfulness coming out. It was about time he started having some fun in his life.

Relieved to see her two best friends having so much fun, Penelo joined in as well. She furtively crept behind Vaan and used all her weight to push him under the water's surface. Still underwater, Vaan grasped Penelo's arms and tugged on her arms, heaving her underneath the water, too. The moment Vaan's head rose from the water, Larsa tackled it back underneath. Penelo rushed over to Larsa from behind and grasped his head in her hands, preparing for a dunk. He was too quick, however, and he spun around and lightly gripped her waist, pulling her slightly away. Chivalry kept him from submerging her in the water. That, and also the bright smile she was granting him with, melting his heart instantaneously.

He burst out laughing and pressed her roughly against his bare chest. "You knew I wasn't going to tackle you. How could I? Especially after you bestowed me with such a sweet and innocent smile!" He squeezed her more tightly against him, glorifying in the feeling of her wet body on his.

She giggled with him. "Yeah, that was the plan. I know you too well by now, Larsa."

Vaan approached them with a humorous expression on his face. "Here I thought you were going to tackle her, Larsa; but then you hug her instead! I have to teach you to be less of a softie." He playfully punched Larsa on the arm and chuckled.

"Larsa is not a softie, Vaan." Penelo intervened, smirking. "He's very _polite; _a trait you obviously don't have."

The trio leaned against the edge of the pond and talked until sunset. They were having such a wonderful time together that they didn't even realize everyone else had gone off to set up their tents.

"Time flies when you're having a good time." Vaan stated. "Let's get out of here before the bugs start attacking us. I have to help set up another tent for Mjrn anyway."

When Penelo and Larsa bid Vaan goodnight, they headed towards a quiet section to set up their own tent and fire.

After starting the fire, Penelo said to Larsa, "If the bugs aren't too vicious tonight, then we should probably rest out here to dry our wet clothes."

"I like that idea, Penelo. Just a moment; I will fetch my blanket."

He spread his blanket on the luscious grass and lay down on it with Penelo. Larsa wrapped an arm around Penelo, drawing her closer to his side. They gazed up at the burning sun as it began to lower, admiring the oranges and pinks that fused together and painted the sky. A strong gust of wind blew, bringing another shower of flowers and leaves with it. The flowers languidly drifted downwards, covering Larsa and Penelo. Larsa took a handful of colorful, dappled flowers, and wove them together by the stems into a tiara. He placed the flower tiara on top of Penelo's head.

"A pretty flower tiara for the goddess of beauty." He smiled at his cleverness and fixed his eyes on her approvingly.

Her face flamed up from his charming words. She drew even closer to him and nestled her head on his bare chest. "Thank you, Larsa. You're too sweet. I've always loved flowers so much…"

"Oh, is that so?" An idea sparked in his head. Flowers were very romantic gifts, and women adored them. Luckily for him, they were quite abundant here, too…

"Yeah, everyone loves flowers." Penelo picked up a flower from beside her and jokingly placed it in Larsa's hair.

Larsa burst out laughing. "Do I look pretty?"

She giggled incessantly at the question. "You look _beautiful._"

"Might I ask where _my _flower tiara is then?"

Penelo couldn't help cackling out loud. She loved the way Larsa was starting to joke around more. He wasn't so anxious or uneasy anymore. He had always been a bit circumspect about his impressions on people. She was glad to know he finally felt comfortable enough to tease and play around a bit. He would always be mature; but even mature, sophisticated people need to have some fun once in a while.

The two continued laughing until Balthier demanded them to quiet down and get some rest.

When their laughter stifled, they huddled closer together for warmth.

"Penelo, if you are cold, then please put on my dry shirt."

"I'm fine, actually. You're quite warm."

"I am glad to hear that. I suppose we should catch some sleep now, considering how we've upset the others." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired anyway. I had a great time with you and Vaan today. I hope there are more great times like that later on. Goodnight, Larsa." She yawned and snuggled on his naked chest.

"Goodnight, my dear Penelo. Rest well." He draped his arms over her and fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was meant to bond Larsa and Penelo more intimately together. I also wanted Larsa to be a bit more playful and naïve in this chapter because he has his 'kid' moments, too.

I hope you all liked it : ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
